


Bound to you

by JorjiBoyBlue



Series: Together Unchained [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Radio dust, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Violence, Weapons, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: Angel just wanted his freedom. He never expected that freedom would only come with more chains.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Together Unchained [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752850
Comments: 694
Kudos: 1961





	1. Unsure I can trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Atado a ti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555112) by [Lyzze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzze/pseuds/Lyzze)

Today had been weird. Weird might be an understatement, but it was the best word he had for now. Angel had worked in the morning, sneaking out as the fireworks went off after the extermination. In his free time he messed around and helped Cherri. Argued with Vaggie because helping his bestie had been ‘bad’. Okay so maybe all that had been normal for him, but after that’s when it got weird. The Radio Demon appeared. Supposedly he was some big hotshot. If he was, why hadn’t Valentino mentioned anything to him before? 

The Radio demon, Alastor, brought along a caravan of strange characters. Niffty was cute; zipping around cleaning and decorating. The adorable little freak looked like she was constantly vibrating. He loved her already. Then Alastor brought Husk to them. All Angel needed to know about him was that he was a man and could actually give him alcohol. Finally! Some fun in this boring dump! 

The weirdest part was by far how easily Alastor took out Sir Pentious. Just a snap of his fingers and that blimp went crashing down. Alright, after some thought, maybe Alastor was someone he should only fuck with a little bit. Something was bothering him though. Why was Alastor here? If he was so fucking powerful, then why the fuck was he at the ‘Happy’ hotel? Alastor had said he was bored and this would be something entertaining. That he didn’t believe in Charlie’s crazy idea, which wasn’t surprising in the least. Something just wasn’t sitting right for anyone to take his words at face value. Angel made sure in the back of his mind to really keep an eye out for him. 

Watching this small, overpowered deer, who just obliterated his and Cherri’s main rival, in the kitchen; Angel changed his mind. That was the weirdest thing to happen today. Alastor was humming, maybe he was just playing some old radio frequency, as he chopped various things and mixed others. His hair was pulled back, coat on the back of a chair, sleeves rolled up. It was too tame. He wasn’t about to complain though, it had been literally forever since he'd had a decent home cooked meal. It was just more than a little unsettling, considering who was cooking. 

“Something the matter?” Angel’s focus snapped up to the pair of glowing eyes gazing at him. 

“Hunh?” Angel blinked at the other in genuine confusion. 

“I can feel you watching me.” Alastor stated matter of factly. 

“Yeah, well Vag’s doesn’t exactly want you left alone right now. I don’t know why she trusts me to watch you though.” He smirked and rested his head in his hand. He was caught off guard by a quiet laugh. 

“Ah, yes Vaggie seems to not trust me. She is wise not to. Though it will cause issues if we are to be business partners. The deer shook his head. “Your name is Angel correct?” Alastor paused waiting for a nod from the other. “Would you mind helping me? I haven’t quite learned where everything is yet.” He shot an unnerving smile to the other. Angel had to admit, this was probably one of the few men he found both attractive and terrifying. Then again, fear was just excitement in disguise as far as he was concerned. 

Angel smiled seductively back at the other. “Just want an excuse to get close to me hunh?” He giggled to himself and stood. Angel watched a shiver run through Al’s body as the other’s smile stiffened. 

“Ha. No. Not quite.” He laughed with a hint of nervousness. Angel decided to shrug it off. The other's blunt rejection didn't bother him in the least; admittedly he respected it, and appreciated the lack of insults that normally follow. He reached for the plates and silverware. Once the table was set, he helped Alastor in plating the jambalaya. It smelled so good. His mouth was watering. They got to the last plate when his hell phone rang. 

“Shit sorry. Give me one sec.” He put the pot down on the table and looked at his phone. Alastor gave him a confused smile. 

“You’re the type to always answer your phone no matter what, aren’t you?” Alastor shook his head. What poor manners. 

Angel shot him a glare. “Well, I wouldn’t if I didn’t HAVE to, believe me.” He opened his new text and saw that it was in fact his boss. 

V: Baby, baby,baby. Guess who saw the news today… Here. NOW.

“Shit.” He responded quickly and ran a hand through his hair. “I gotta go.” He sighed. So much for a nice home cooked dinner. He’d likely have to get something on the way home later. Whatever Valentino wanted, it’d be better to eat after not before. Angel turned heel and made his way for the door. 

“I’ll leave a bowl in the fridge for you.” Alastor’s voice made him stop midstep. 

“Hunh? Why would you do that? Just eat it, it’s fine. I don’t know when I’ll be back. I can just get food on the way home.” He crossed his arms, staring at the deer. 

Alastor shrugged. “There’s plenty so I don’t see why we can’t save you some.” His smile softened. “Whatever it is, must be important enough that you’re being requested to miss dinner. It’s a shame.” 

Angel stared in absolute confusion. He glanced down at his phone to see the time. “Shit… uhm… Thanks I guess.” He didn’t have time to question the other’s possible kindness. 

Angel hurried out the door and called his usual driver to meet him a few streets away from the hotel. Once in the car, he found himself thinking about that moment with Alastor. Maybe he poisoned the food and wanted to make sure everyone got their fair share. He would have enough time to hide everyone’s bodies. Angel had been watching him though. So that was off the table. 

Maybe Alastor planned on eating them all so he wanted them to eat his favorite things so they all tasted better? More plausible, but still didn’t feel right. No demon, let alone an overlord, had any reason to be kind. Especially not to him. Maybe Alastor just wanted them to trust him. So he could use them. Angel shook his head as he watched the landscape fly by. That sounded more like it. Usually anyone who did anything for him, wanted something from him. He could just pay Angel, trust wasn’t needed.

The studio came into view faster than he would have liked. He never liked being in the studio to be honest, but this was the ring of hell he got himself trapped in. The lust controlled, harlots, succubi, incubi, etc. At least he got to live outside the second circle. He was Valentino’s pet, he was allowed whatever he wanted. As long as Valentino said yes.

When Angel first manifested in hell, it was beside his brother in the seventh circle. As soon as they realized who they were staring at, they went at each other. Only more proof of where they belonged. They ended up being torn apart off eachother. His brother being thrown into the outer edge of the seventh circle with the thieves and killers, Angel to the inner circle with the other sodomites. That was where Val had found him.

A pretty little thing, Val had called him. He fed pretty lines to Angel as he writhed and groveled at the others feet begging for freedom. Valentino promised him everything he had ever wanted and freedom to do as he pleased, on one condition. Angel’s mortal soul was to belong eternally to him. Angel had agreed. He knows now that realistically, he would still choose his current position over suffering with the weaker souls. Maybe Valentino had molded his soul into the perfect little slave, but he had more safety and security than most other demons. That all being said, he still stared at the studio’s as something to fear. When Valentino was pissed, Angel suffered. 

Angel was escorted to the upper floor, where Val’s office sat nestled between most of the recording rooms. He liked hearing the sound of success as he worked. Angel stepped in quietly and kept himself reserved. Waiting for any command as the door shut behind him. 

“Angie baby… You have been keeping secrets again haven’t you?” Valentino turned in his chair with a sickening grin on his face. The smiles were the worst. 

“B-boss… Look I was gonna tell you about the hotel I was I pro-”

“Promises from you mean nothing to me.” Valentino cut him off with a wave of his arm. He motioned for Angel to come closer. 

Angel walked up until he was standing beside Valentino’s desk. The other grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head down on the desk. 

“I keep you around purely because I made you, and you make me money. What did I say last time? WHAT?” He pushed Angel harder. 

Angel didn’t push against Val, but brought his hands up to try and protect his face. “Y-you would return me… If i fucked up again…” 

“Correct… What did you do?” He leaned in and stared into Angel’s eyes.

“Fucked up…” Angel tried to glance away, but being pressed against the desk made it difficult. 

“Correct again. How nice, we’re listening.” He scoffed and released Angel’s hair. Valentino shifted and sat in his chair with his legs spread. He signaled for Angel to come sit with him. Angel obeyed. Angel climbed into the chair and sat sideways on the others lap. The way he knows Valentino likes. Just like a cute little trophy. 

“Now,” Val started again. “I have already gathered some info. I know you can stay there for free under circumstances” He paused and grinned, gripping Angel’s cheeks. “I can’t think of a better punishment than to keep your allowance away from you.” He grinned wider and laughed as ANgel’s eyes widened in fear. 

“Yes my little doll you heard me right. Your little sensors picked that up correctly. No more drugs. I’m gonna keep you out of media, no drugs, nothing. You are to become that stupid bitch’s perfect customer.” 

“W-what? I don’t get it. Why do YOU want me to go clean? You make more off me when-” Angel’s throat was gripped along with the hand on his face tightening. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I make a shit ton when you’re not coherent and babbling. There are more important things in the works right now, sugar tits. And your pretty little self is right in the heart of it.” Val loosened up on Angel before pulling the other close and petting him. It would have felt nice if Valentino didn’t scare the living shit out of him. Val was only kind to him when he knew Angel would try and make things difficult. 

“Look. I’m gonna make it an easy choice for you. You say no. Things continue same old same old. You say nothing to any of your new little ‘friends’ if you see anything. You let it happen.” His petting started to hurt as he used his claws. Those long sharp claws knew how long to extend to reach through Angel’s thick fur and down to the skin. 

“If I agree?” Angel tried to gaze up. He had never seen that grin on Valentino’s face. 

“If you agree… I free you. I will crush your mortality and make you a pure blooded demon. I will give you this studio to do with as you please. You will become an overlord yourself.” Valentino lifted Angel’s jaw with one claw. 

He stared in shock. How was that possible. It couldn’t be. “Haha real funny. There's no way any of that is even possible." A pit dropped to his stomach as Valentino’s face twisted into a sour expression. 

“You doubt me? Look, if you do exactly as I say… I will gain so much that I won’t need you or our contract. Everything I promise, I was just going to destroy. I won’t need any of this, or you. But- I can’t easily do it without you.” His tongue lapped out for blood that had pooled on Angel’s face from before. Angel reached up. He was so scared he hadn’t even realized Valentino’s claw had nicked him. 

“ It’s a small favor really… With a handsome reward. Everything you ever wanted for a little acting…” Valentino leaned back in his chair and watched the cute little spider on his lap. Angel had crossed his arms and was trying to not meet Valentino’s gaze. 

“I mean… What do you need me to do? And why aren’t you just commanding me to do it… why do i have an option.” He looked back up. 

“I’ll tell you once you decide for the same reason I’m giving you an option. I can’t have you being a liability. You have to be all in or all out. If this fucks up and I find out you’re the reason, I will kill you. Permanently.” Valentino leaned on a hand, looking positively bored. “So what is it?” 

Angel wasn’t really being given a choice. Absolute power and freedom. He could clean up the studio too. New rules, new performers. He just had to pretend. At least that’s what Val said.

“I’ll do it… just tell me what I have to do.” 

Valentino’s grin split his face in half. “That’s the spirit. What a good little baby boy.” 

Angel closed his eyes as he felt the others breath and tongue on him again. “You wanna know?” The others voice was low against his sensors. It made him shiver but not from enjoyment. 

“Y-yes…” 

“I want Alastor’s head on a fucking platter…” 

Angel whipped back, which was a mistake. Valentino gripped his arms and pulled them face to face. “Problem?” He laughed. “Angie baby. It’s okay, I'm not actually asking you to kill him. I want you to befriend him. Play nice. Hell, fuck him, date him. I don’t care. Just get as close to him as you can. Tell me everything. What makes him so strong. What is he afraid of. What is important to him. Everything. It will take as long as necessary. When I decide we have enough. Your job will be done. I will take care of the rest. Got it?”

Angel nodded. “Yes Val…”


	2. I will suffer tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tries testing his limits.

Angel stared into the fridge. There was a plate and a small paper with a large A on it. It made him smile and chuckle to himself. He still didn’t know whether or not to trust it, but damn he was too hungry to really care. He popped it into the microwave and watched the dish rotate. 

The hotel was quiet. So far he had only seen Husk awake, just barely, at the desk. He wondered to himself if Niffty, Alastor, and Husk had rooms now. Not that it mattered to him. He stared, just watching the food rotate in slow motion. A sigh escaped him. He had accepted Valentino’s offer, but now he had to make his plan. 

He had to get and stay clean, at least until it was over. He had to at least try to stay out of trouble. That would be harder as trouble always had a way of finding him. The withdrawls from the drugs was more what he was concerned about. As it was he was getting shaky from how long it had been since his last hit off of anything. Maybe he could convince Charlie to at least let him get some weed. Quitting cold turkey was almost never a good idea after all.

A hand on his shoulder and the microwave timer ending, almost scared him out of his skin. He turned to see Alastor grinning widely. Right, Angel’s actual target. He had flirted before just to gauge what kind of man he was. Now he would need to actually get close to him. 

“Geeze hot stuff, sure know how to sneak up on people hunh?” Angel laughed nervously. Keeping eye contact as best he could while trying to grab his dinner. 

“So I've been told.” His head tilted. Angel would have thought it was cute if he didn’t know any better. “I heard someone rummaging around in here so I thought I would come check. Sorry if I startled you.” That smile didn’t say he was sorry. Probably found it hilarious. 

“Yeah, well.” Angel held up his plate with two hands as a third grabbed silverware from the drawer behind him. “Just eating the food you’ve been so persistent I eat.” He paused. Right. Personal weariness aside. He needed to play nice and try to make this enigma swoon. “Thanks for that by the way handsome~ I’ll have to repay you sometime.” He purred those last few words and watched Alastor’s smile freeze. 

A nervous laugh slipped out between those sharp teeth. “Oh no need for that. Where I come from, cooking and sharing food is simply a way to make friends.” 

“Yeah well… You gotta understand where everyone else is coming from. Why would someone like you wanna be nice to any of us. Hard to believe you’re not just gonna try to kill us all.” Angel sat on the corner of the large banquet table. He paused mid bite as ALastor came to sit across from him. 

“Oh but I do! Perfectly normal. I understand that cooking for them may have improved my relationships with some of them and hurt others.” He shrugged. “You win some, you lose some.” 

Angel laughed as he blew on the steaming food. “Sounds familiar.” Finally taking a bite, his eyes widened. “This is so good! Peppers, paprika, rice…” Another bite. “Oh there's so much and it tastes so fresh!” 

Now Alastor was laughing, really laughing. “I’m glad you like it so much. It is rather hard to get anything tasting so fresh down here, but a chef does with what he has.” 

“I gave up trying to cook anything a long time ago for that same reason.” Angel smiled, shoving more food into his mouth. “Oh~ Cooking is the way to a man’s heart.” He smiled and stretched a hand closer to Alastor. “If that was what you were trying, then you succeeded.” He added a wink for extra effect. 

Alastor leaned back in his chair. Clearing his throat. “ Well, I am glad you liked it so much. I should be going now.” 

Ah. Too much too soon. Alastor wouldn’t be easy. He needed to dial it down. “Hey, Al. Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He tried to softened his smile as he reached out for Alastors sleeve. 

Alastor pulled away from Angel’s touch. “Nothing of the sort.” He was lying, Angel could see through an act. “I simply do need to work.” 

“Why are you trying so hard.” Angel’s question had caught the other off guard. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Couldn’t I.” The smile Alastor gave him sent shivers down his spine. The same kind Val gave him. Angel turned back to his food. 

The air cleared as soon as Alastor left the room. Angel hadn’t even realized just how tense everything had gotten. He leaned back in his seat with his plate. Okay. Alastor didn’t like being touched. That would make things difficult. He also didn’t seem into lewd innuendo’s. Shit. Those were what he was good at. Angel needed to try and find a way to flirt, but he had to stay true to himself or he would be risking looking suspicious. He needed to get to Alastor without seeming too desperate. This was going to take longer than even Valentino thought. 

Angel threw his dish in the sink before heading upstairs to make his attack plan. He needed to find out what Alastor liked. It wasn’t like that minor attempt was a total failure. Alastor liked cooking and was from somewhere in the world where food was how you made friends. Maybe ANgel should try his hand at cooking again. His mother had taught him how to make pasta from scratch before. 

Alastor also apparently didn’t like being touched. Angel wondered if he could push that over time. If he could get to at least touching Alastor when it wasn’t a surprise, then he’d know he made progress. Nothing excessive, hand holding or hugging. Angel was Italian, he was naturally an overly touchy and affectionate person to people he liked. At least that would be his excuse if anyone asked. 

Once Angel got to his room, got cleaned up and ready for bed, Fat Nuggets came bounding out and snuggled into his side. Angel sent an update text to Valentino. His stomach rolled, and it wasn’t from the food. Something felt horribly wrong about all of this. It pissed him off. He thought he’d killed his sense of morals a long time ago. Maybe it wasn’t his morals bubbling up. Another quake through his body told him it was in fact the withdrawals he was worried about. “Fuck.” 

The next morning, Angel woke up, his fur matted against his body. He’d been sweating all night. With a groan he got up and quickly went to find his bathing powder. He was half tempted to just dump the container on himself. After deciding against it, he brushed the powder through his fur and got dressed. He was still sweating but talking to Charlie seemed more important. 

“You already brought a bar here and now you want us to allow DRUGS?! NO!” Ah yes Vaggie screaming was exactly what Angel needed right now. 

“Vaggie, I understand your frustrations. But just quitting will not work for most of your patients. They need to be weaned off.” That was Alastor’s voice. Angel rounded the corner and gazed at the three standing at the welcome desk. 

“Vaggie he might be right. A lot of them do so good, but then snap right back. Maybe we should do more research on this.” Charlie was holding Vaggie’s hands. 

“You really wanna listen to him?” Vaggie looked so tired. 

Angel couldn’t stand listening to this so early in the morning. He stepped out and walked over to them himself. “Vags. Look I get where you're coming from. It’s hard to trust some big baddie who waltzes in and it trying a little too hard to be all our friends.” He felt static click and rise next to him. Alastor had lowered his usual smile into more of a glare. “But, he’s not wrong. I'm kinda having issues myself. I was gonna come ask if I can at least be allowed some weed. Cold turkey isn’t good for anybody. I’m not saying you need hard stuff. But you can’t just expect everyone to be perfect right away.” He scratched at his arm and looked up to the three of them. 

They were all staring with wide shocked expressions. Right Angel was also supposed to act normal about getting clean too… “I mean fuck if you look at me like that then I’ll just go out and get my own candy. I just figured I owed ya a little more respect after yesterday.” He turned to walk out the door, but was stopped by Charlie running up to him and hugging him. 

“No you made a good point! I’m just so proud of you!” Charlie was bouncing while hugging him. 

“I’m still suspicious…” Vaggie had crossed her arms. “Since when do you have a clear head or care about any of this? Just yesterday you only cared about upsetting us if it meant you didn’t have a free room!” Vaggie threw her arms up. She made a good point. 

“Look. Maybe I don’t care, but you’re right I need a room. If I gotta clean up to keep a room, then i figure we can try to compromise. Weed ain’t that bad anyway.” Angel crossed both sets of his arms. “Besides… Nuggets likes it here.” 

“I still don’t trust either of you right now.” Vaggie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again in return to Angel. 

“”What else is new.” He laughed lightly to himself before a violent shiver shook through him and he buckled over a bit. 

Charlie tried to help brace him, putting a hand on his back. “Woah! You are burning up really bad!” She tried to pull him over to one of the couches in the lobby. 

“Yeah? I’m f-fucking freezing. This is why I came to talk to you. Withdrawals suck. If I can’t numb up at least a little I’ll go fucking nuts.” Once sitting, he curled in on himself. Head between his knees, and arms around himself. 

“Vaggie, let’s go see what we can do. Another guest might have something, or know how to get something.” Charlie moved quickly. First to get a blanket for Angel, then to grab her girlfriends arm. 

Angel heard Vaggie exclaim, “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” before they ran off into the halls. Angel laughed to himself. “They’re gonna take forever.” He looked up in shock as the couch dipped. Alastor had sat next to him. Not too close, he noted, but enough that Angel could tell he was there. 

“And you accused me of trying too hard to be friendly. You are actually in pain and suffering.” Alastor paused as he spoke. “Or are you?” He looked amused and confused at the same time. 

Angel stuck his tongue out at the other, having been caught. Sure he was actually having some issues with shivering and fever, but he may have also been WAY overdramatizing it just to get what he wanted.“Well, I’m not some rich overlord who can do as he pleases When he pleases.” Angel shrugged. “Besides, me asking for drugs to help with withdrawls is one thing. It’s perfectly normal in fact. What do YOU get out of bringing it up to them. I didn’t exactly think you were the type to dabble in narcotics and kindness.” He crossed his arms as he leaned back into the couch. 

Alastor shrugged. “Lot’s of reasons. All of them coming back to, what works for some fails for others. I’m certain someone will take advantage of the program and ruin everything. Watching it all crash and burn will be interesting. I’m wondering, out of all the possible scenarios I have calculated, which one will be the actual outcome.” Alastor sat back and crossed his legs as he tapped a finger to his chin. 

Angel laughed into one of his hands, making the others gaze turn onto him. “You sure are a fucked up one Al.” He smiled sweetly over to the red head. Alastor’s smile and chuckle shocked him. 

“And you Angel are quite an intriguing character.” His expression was a bit more gentle. Maybe now Angel could try to push his limits. 

“Oh Al~” He leaned a bit closer, putting his hands on the couch. He knew how to press his arms to accent his voluptuous fluff in all the right ways. “Could that be a compliment on your tongue?” His eyes lowered into a more sultry expression. 

Alastor cleared his throat and quickly stood. The static had returned and buzzed around them. “HaHa oh yes quite a character Angel. Perhaps I should go check on the girls.” He looked over his shoulder with a dangerous grin. “Your withdrawals being so horrible and all.” With that he walked away. 

“Fuck.” Angel pouted and slumped back down into the couch. He knew that would probably again be too much for how Alastor seemed to be. Really though, how difficult could seducing one man be. He pondered his options. Maybe he should go a more fem route? Maybe Alastor had a thing for more feminine beings. OR, he could be into manly type. Angel could usually tell in an hour let alone two days. It would take even longer to build any kind of relationship if Angel couldn’t pin down what the other was even into. 

Charlie came running back moments later. He didn’t bother asking how she got her hands on anything. He thanked her and went back to his room to ‘rest and recover’. She asked if he needed help getting to his room, he took the offer if only to continue playing up how ‘horrible’ it was. Charlie promised him, once he was feeling better, they would talk options for a new recovery program. He even gave her a hug. 

At least today wasn’t a total failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little later than expected. I had to write and re write a few things. This is probably not my most favorite chapter of what ive written. But it gets the ball rolling. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! As always comments are appriciated! I will do my best to answer questions as well♡♡♡
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Buried in dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace and quiet.

Texting Val always set him on edge, even with drugs in his system. Half the time, it didn’t do him any good. Like right in this moment. He felt ready to throw his phone as he re read the text. “You’re smart enough. You handle men it’s what you do. Figure it out.” He rolled his eyes and took a hard drag off the small joint Charlie had given him. He needed air. 

Angel changed into a long baggy sweater with a wide collar to try and help with the fever. Some thick leggings sounded like a good idea right now too. He picked up his notebook and a couple pencils before leashing nuggets and sneaking out of his room. There was a courtyard right behind the hotel. It looked like Charlie was trying to clean it up, but she hadn’t gotten very far. That would probably be Niffty’s job now he mused. Once in the courtyard, he walked around the edges with Nuggets to make sure there were no holes in the fence. Deciding that Nuggets wouldn't break out, he unleashed the little pig. 

While Nuggets went off and did what pigs did best, he found a quiet corner with a knee high stone wall to sit on. Angel pulled out his notebook and flipped to his last design. Sure designing all his own drag looks was tricky, but he didn’t trust anyone else really to make him look as flawless as he did. He knew what he wanted to look like, and it was hard to tell others what he saw in his own mind. It was a huge part of why he didn’t frequently change his drag look. 

He smiled softly to himself as he began sketching more detail into the design. He would always be a sucker for a heart neckline, oh or maybe a dropped V. Valentino would be happy with that… He erased it and drew the heart neckline back in. Tight waist of course. Backless? Maybe mesh for the back. He loves slits, but maybe this time he should do an asymmetrical skirt? Maybe just short. Short was so easy and saved him cash. He stared at the design and chewed on the edge of the pencil. Maybe he’d skip to the wig. He hadn’t had a bob in ages-

“OH! You draw? Can I see? Oh wow, golly gee! That’s so pretty! Is that for you?” Angel jumped and slipped back into the dirt. When he glanced back up Niffty was standing in the dirt beside him. 

“Oh man, I am soooo sorry! I just saw you out here while I was doing some weeding for miss boss lady! I didn’t know you design clothes too! Can I see some more please, please, please?” She helped him stand as best as she could considering she was quite literally half his height. 

“I don’t think so. No one was even supposed to see me out here.” Shit. He really didn’t want to be talking to people he wanted to be alone doing his own thing. 

Niffty was pouting. “Oh… I can show you my designs if that will help? I didn’t expect anyone here to really be good at that kind of thing! I’m just so glad to not be alone.” 

“I’m not good at that kind of thing. As far as we’re concerned you didn’t see anything, alright. Shit, now I gotta find somewhere else to go.” He put a hand over his eyes looking for his pig. 

“What are you talking about?! That was lovely! I would love to wear something like that! You should really consider designing prof-” Angel shot the small demon a glare and cut her off.

“Shut up! I don’t want anyone knowing I do this kind of thing got it? I don’t share nothing okay. It’s better that way. Now leave me the fuck alone.” He gripped the leash and notebook as he continued looking around for Nuggets. Shit! He was probably digging under some bushes. It would take him forever to find him now. He wanted to leave ASAP. He went to take a step when he heard a soft sniffle beside him. 

“Isn’t… isn’t that lonely? Never sharing your art?” She looked at him with tears in her big eye. “If you really don’t want to I get it, but… I’m not gonna judge you for it. I like it a lot. I was really happy to know I found someone else who designs too…” Niffty rubbed at her eye and shook her head. Her smile returning. 

Fuck… Why did he always go soft when a cute girl cried. He lowered his eyes and sighed. “Look… Where I come from. Boys got the shit beat out of them for drawing let alone designing and actually making clothes. Worse if it was women's clothes. I’m used to keeping it all a secret. I know it’s stupd, considering who I am. Habits are hard to break ya’ know.” He sighed and looked down. She looked seriously confused. 

“Wait… YOU’RE A MAN?!” She gasped and brought her hands to her face. “Really? I would have never guessed! Oh my god! And you never corrected me yesterday you just let me assume and oh my… I must have sounded like an absolute jerk! I am so sorry!” 

Now this had Angel bent in half laughing so hard. He hadn’t taken her seriously the day before. “N-nah it- it’s all good.” He was having a hard time pulling himself together between giggle fits. “You know what. Maybe you aren’t such a terror… I’ll show you my designs. But I still would really appreciate you not go around telling everyone… capiche?” He was still trying to not laugh but slowly pulling himself together. Something about this little neurotic nut job reminded him of his sister. God he missed her. 

The two sat down together on the stone wall and he carefully handed her his notebook. The whole thing made him uncomfortable, but he kinda felt like he owed her for making her cry. It did end up kinda being fun in the end. She actually had some solid pointers for him. She knew techniques that he’d never heard of. She wasn’t a bad designer herself. She had asked permission to use a blank page and draw something for him. He actually kinda liked the outfit. A bit more casual than he usually wore, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like it. The only thing he didn’t like was the wig she tried to design. He’d show her how to properly design a wig another day. 

That thought caught him off guard. Since when did he actually enjoy shit like this. He looked at the charred remains of the joint. He was certainly not high enough. Maybe he was lonely like Nifty had said. He sighed and shrugged to himself. Nifty was cute and sweet. She really did remind him of his sister. Loud, talkative, bubbly, and she loved talking guys and dresses with him. At least now with Nifty he didn’t have to stay quiet. They were alone in a dead garden and could talk and laugh as loud as they wanted. The thought made him smile. 

“Angel! I was wondering where you were!” Charlie’s voice called out from the main doorway. Angel turned to Nifty. She had already closed the notebook and hid it behind them. He mouthed a thank you as they both turned to the approaching Charlie. 

“How are you feeling?” She tried her best to lean up and feel his forehead. He chuckled and leaned down for her. “Hmm still warm. Oh, you changed though. Is that helping?” 

He nodded.” Yeah. Oh and thanks again for the smoke. It is helping.” He chuckled at himself. He had exaggerated to get it, but it still worked in proving his point to her. He crossed his arms. “You wanted something?” 

“Well.” She smiled. Oh that saleswoman smile. Angel sighed. He did kinda screw himself over now that he thought about it. He owed her one now and he was sure she’d bring it up. “If that helped you so much… Maybe… you would like to help me with a new rehab program?” 

There it was. He smirked and shook his head. “What would be in it for me?” 

“Oh? You’re actually considering it? Not just turning me down?” Her eyes lit up and actually literally sparkled. This kid was too much. 

“Well I mean. I owe ya kid. So stop beating around the bush, what do you want.” He rubbed his face with one hand. The day was maybe half over and he was already too tired for all this socializing. 

“Well, I mean… I don’t exactly know how you go about actually getting weed.” She bit her lip and tried to look anywhere other than Angel’s face. “I also don’t know much about it or if there’s any other-” She waved a hand trying to find her words. “Safe drugs?” 

Angel was holding back giggles again. Maybe he was a teensy bit stoned. “First of all, kid… you are a riot. Weed is probably THE tame drug. It’s a plant. You grow it, crush it, roll it, light it. I mean there's other things to keep in mind but that gets more into the botanical aspect and frankly you wouldn’t get it. Whyyyy are you staring at me like that…” 

Charlie and Niffty were both now staring at him like he was a saint. “Angel Dust would you-” Charlie sputtered as one of his hands came up to cover her mouth. 

“Nuh unh. I am not growing weed for you to distribute to your guests.” He really didn’t want to be responsible for something that just sounded so stupid. He also heard Alastor’s words earlier in his head. His mentioning that someone was just bound to abuse it. 

“But Angel!” Now it was Niffty who spoke up. “We're trying to turn this into a super pretty garden! You need like, a greenhouse for marijuana plants right? It would be so cool! We can keep it locked too so you’d have nothing to worry about!” 

Charlie nodded and held her hands out as if to beg him. “I still want to do research and figure out how to regulate it. But I mean, I feel like this is something I can trust you with. I don’t know anything about any of this stuff and well, you do.” 

Having these two girls prattling back and forth was making his migraine worse. He sighed and rubbed his face. “Alright!... Alright. Look… I’ll.” Their faces were actually ficking glittering. He was gonna regret this. “I’ll do it.” 

They both screamed and hugged him. Something about this whole scene made him smile. Hey, at least he’d have a regular supply. Charlie couldn’t really regulate him if he was the supplier. They all decided to head on inside once Angel found Nuggets. He had in fact been digging in the mud. Angel got a good laugh as Niffty grabbed Nuggets and brought him over to a hose, giving him a quick wash. Nuggets protested and attempted to go straight back into the mud. Angel knew how to pick up a wet pig and grabbed him just in time. Angel took one more look into the courtyard. He gasped softly when he saw a shadow zip out of his view and along the walls. Something about that shadow made him smile. 

The rest of the day was spent discussing what would happen with the garden. Where his greenhouse would go. Angel also spent some extra time making a list of things for Charlie to look up before she got serious about all this, as per Vaggie’s request. Angel preferred Charlie knew nothing, but he guessed that was unrealistic. He had hoped ALastor would have been involved in the meeting, but he apparently had more important things to do. That was fine. 

Angel had plans. He would seduce the radio demon. He just needed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie I feel a bit better about this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed~
> 
> Thank you♡


	4. I brace myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy whiskey nights.

Time spanned on. Hours to days, days to weeks. Then again, what was time in hell? Angel didn’t regret agreeing to help Charlie. Sure he would complain loudly about it almost everyday, but he really didn’t mind. He just had to keep up appearances. Angel was actually enjoying working in the gardens with his hands. Weeding, planting, grooming bushes, etc. Then once Charlie got some workers in to set up the greenhouses, Angel used his connections at work to get the basic, but still high grade, plants. 

Between working in the courtyard, still working the streets, screens, and whatever stages Val sent him to, he was exhausted every day. He actually had a schedule to keep with and didn’t really know what to do about it. Although, if he was being honest, the only real complaint he had was that he would always just miss his target. He would catch the other’s tailcoats on his way out the door. Or the fastest glimpse of a shadow. Whenever he asked Charlie, it was the same ‘oh he just left’. It was driving him nuts!

Angel would have to find a way to rework things at this point. He needed information. He needed to get to the man before he could try to even scratch the surface with him. As frustrating as it all was, Angel was kinda having fun. He hadn’t had a target this difficult in ages. It was thrilling. He felt like he was stretching all new muscles. He had the routine; the dancing, the sex, the acting. Then he had the new; the garden, the hotel, Alastor. It made him feel refreshed. 

He was on his way back to his room from the garden. He and Niffty had spent all morning scrounging around for pots to plant the different strains in, planting them, and separating the pots into the different categories. He had worn a plain t-shirt and some old leggings with holes in them. The outfit and his exposed fur had gotten coated with dirt. Angel stripped and started trying to brush the dirt out of his fur, when his phone went off. The name on the incoming text had his stomach jump to his throat. 

V: Been busy?  
A: You should know boss.

Angel scoffed and tried to continue brushing despite his shaking hands. Fuck! He knew Val had him whipped but he had hoped he’d be beyond the shaking by now. 

V: You should still be making some progress. Slaking? Or hiding something?  
A: No boss. He’s avoiding me. I’ll find him. I just need time.  
V: No street work. You obviously don’t need the cash since you ain't touching sugar. I’ll replace you at the club tonight too. Studio to keep your cover. That should give you plenty of time. Update later. 

Angel gripped his phone. He had been using his cash to keep nugs fed and to get the plants for Charlie. His stash was kinda low. Fuck, he wasn’t about to argue Valentino though. He threw his phone into the bed and watched it bounce off the bed onto the floor. That gave him time to clean up, get clothes on, get to the studio. He would be back by night fall. That’s usually when Alastor’s shift started. Angel glared at the direction of his phone and stuck his tongue out at it. Val would get his update. Angel would play nice. For now.

Half an hour later and there was no sign Angel had been in the dirt that morning. He even added on some gloss and liner. Just basics, the girls in the studio would doll him up. The non-water proof shit. Guys seemed to really like that kind of thing. Angel scoffed at the thought, hopping down the last step. 

“Heading out?” speak of the devil. Alastor stood at the reception desk, looking over some papers with Charlie. 

“Work. Short night tonight though. Wait up for me will ya?” Angel winked and blew a playful kiss. Alastor just cleared his throat uncomfortably and turned his gaze away. Right. Angel knew blatant wasn’t the way to go, so why couldn’t he stop himself. Fuck.

“Oh! Angel! Be extra cautious tonight. There have been attacks in the areas surrounding where you perform!” Charlie tried to call to him. Angel just waved her off.

“Got it toots.” He sighed opening the door. 

Studio work was Angels least favorite. The guys he got paired with were always too rough, too quick, or just not his type. He couldn’t even drown the whole thing out. Valentino had informed EVERYONE that he was doing some private work for him and was to touch nothing. Thank god he had smoked on the way over. 

“Angel… Boss wants to check in.” Someone spoke up behind him as he finished dressing. Angel had spent all his shift trying to hard to remember he was supposed to make it look like he was having fun. Really, his fur was sticky, he had only gotten off twice and only because he touched himself. He was pretty sure the other guys sweat all over him, and fuck no one even bothered to hold him or touch his chest. He was pissed and in need of another smoke. 

“It wasn’t a question Angie.” Val’s hand scooped under Ange’s ribs and lifted him. “Why haven’t you texted me in almost a month.” 

“I done told you I was busy! I’m trying to be good at the hotel, and keep my work schedule. Alastor works when I do!” He wiggled trying to get Val to let him go. 

“You love texting me useless things. Do it again and I’ll take you off task. I don’t care how long it takes, but I want twice weekly updates. Be a good slut and listen to daddy will you? Unless you want me to send someone else?” Val had pulled him closer. 

“No sir.” Angel thought he felt gross before. “If I go now, I’ll be able to run into him I promise. I can do this.” He didn’t like how Valentino’s claws were gripping tighter, claws digging into his skin. 

“Good sweet little unforgettable thing.” Valentino nuzzled his face into the side of Angel’s neck. “Don’t forget. I still currently own you.” 

With that Val let Angel go and pushed him forward. Angel stumbled into his casting chair and caught himself gagging briefly. A mix of nerves and how horrible everything smelled right at this moment. He waited until he heard Valentino’s steps disappear down the hall. Once he couldn’t hear a sound, he rushed into dressing, wiped all his makeup off and took a quick look in the mirror. He was hardly in a state for flirting, but he couldn’t stand to be there anymore. 

Once out of the building he glanced at his phone. He had been working for about eight hours. Alastor would likely be doing his rounds by now, which meant Angel could probably get to him, but he was far more likely to be annoyed at any attempt. Annoying people was fun, if he wasn’t trying to get closer to them or if he was already friends with them. So attack plan number two was his better option. 

A fifteen minute car ride later and he was stepping into the hotel again. He already felt better. That was a weird feeling. Since when did the hotel make him feel better? Angel shook his head to rid himself of the thought as he strutted towards the bar. 

“Hey Husky bones~” He purred, stepping up and bouncing into a stool. He felt his fluff bounce with his movements and knew the chimera noticed too. Ah yes an easier man to fuck with. 

“Th’ fuck you want?” Husk rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “First time you’re here this early in the night.” 

“Yeah well Boss gave me a half day. So~ I can actually have some fun! How’s about it cool cat.” He leaned across the bar and used his arms to frame his chest.

“Call me that again and you ain’t getting nothing.” Husk turned a light pink, trying to not stare at the spider. He mixed a drink and slid it to Angel. 

Angel grinned and shot back as much as he could of the drink. He sputtered into a giggle when he saw Husk just staring at him. “What?”

Husk shook his head with a teeny tiny grin. “Nothing, just wasn’t expecting you to like the good shit.” He poured another two glasses. Sliding one to Angel and keeping the second for himself. 

Angel laughed a little more genuinely. “I mean it really depends on the day. Sometimes I like something a little fruity. Other days, something dark and strong, then there's days like today. I need something hard to wreck me.” He grinned and winked. 

That earned him a hearty groan. “We still talking drinks?” Husk shot his back at the same time as Angel. 

“I promise. Though admittedly my taste in men isn’t much different.” Angel watched Husk take back the glasses and actually mixed some different liquor together. The drink placed in front of him was a very pretty dark amber. Still definitely whiskey. Angel sniffed it before taking a small sip. After deciding he liked it, he followed Husk’s lead and shot that too. He decided he would take the next few drinks slow. He would surely be feeling those shots soon and for a long while. 

Husk could handle his liquor well sure, but he was still only a man. Within minutes Husk was telling old war stories and tales about how he would cheat in big money games in Vegas. He had Angel in hysterics, pounding on the counter. 

“No way. Really? You took the time to pants a guard just as a means to escape… Why have I never thought of that?!” He was howling and finding breathing hard. Husk poured them both another glass. Angel had to push that one away. “Oh I’ll take it but I need a minute you are too fucking funny.” 

“May I then? If you are tapping out for now?” A gloved hand clapped him on the shoulder. Angel jumped and on reflex grabbed the hand on his shoulder. When he turned, it was none other than the man he was supposed to be getting info about. Oops. Looks like he had gotten distracted. He had planned to try and wiggle info out of Husk while drunk. He grinned as a new plan worked itself out in front of him. 

“Sure sugah~” He purred and tapped the stool next to him. “We’re all having fun telling stories… You got any-” Angel sputtered as he thought of the funniest thing he could say in this moment, “Deer~” 

Even Husk laughed at that one. “Oh hey, c’mon, ya can’t get mad. The kid is piss drunk and, hey, you are a deer.” Now Husk was probably as deep in hysterics as Angel was. The spider watched Alastor sigh and actually roll his eyes, still smiling, at Husk. “I guess I will let it slide...for now.” 

Angel had assumed Alastor would be more of a prim and proper wine or even a gin drinker. Watching the man take a straight shot of hard whiskey, well color Angel heavily turned on. The man didn’t wince or anything. Oh! And he did it again. Two rapid fire shots, and Husk kept pouring. 

“Woah? Stressed much?” Angel partially slurred out. Alastor turned and smiled to him. “Oh no! I simply enjoy the company that comes with this kind of drink. When I saw what you two were pouring, well, I simply couldn’t resist.” He lifted the glass to his eye level. “Whiskey and bourbon were always a vice of mine.” 

Angel leaned his head on one wrist on the bar. “Well” Angel decided to bring their attention back to the previous conversation. “I told Husk about one time that My sister and I actually got to dress my brother in drag. Our hit was in the local drag bar and well he was the oldest.” He started snickering just thinking about it. “Oh it was so funny! He was so pissed.” He turned and pointed at Husk. “ He just told me how he cheated-” 

Husk slammed a hand on the bar. “NAH! I won it fair and square! They just accused me of cheatin!” Alastor waved him off this time in a small fit of laughter. 

“Oh Husker, I know that story. You definitely cheated them.” His cheeks were tinting a pretty pink. Angel grinned. This would be easier.   
“Okay so you know the story. I’ll trade you another story for one of yours~” He purred again and leaned a bit closer. Alastor only leaned a little bit away. Alcohol or not, that was progress. 

“Sounds like a fair deal” Alastor leaned on one of his wrists as he took his third, or was that his fourth, drink a bit slower. 

“Okay, okay” Angel waved his hands out, picking up a new drink once he realized Husk had poured him one. “So it’s… Fuck.. Uhm...1939 there’s this bar that opened up way way downtown. My sister found out from a friend of a friend. They’re having a girl’s night. Girls get in for free. Mol’s says we gotta go. I agreed but she says she wants to bring her friend an’ her sister. An’ I’m like ‘what the hell Mol’s you ain’t got one.’ She meant she was gonna sneak me in wearing her clothes. I didn’t do drag back then. Hell, far as she was concerned, I wasn’t even gay.” He took his drink as a shot.

Alastor was sipping his drink and Husk was impossibly pouring more. Angel decided to continue. “Well, So she does my make up, she dresses me up. Now I thought I’d look horrible. Really, a strong Italian mobster in his sisters clothes… But nah. We actually looked like twins. I still never thought we’d make it in. We did. Bouncer even hit my ass on the way in.” This got a couple laughs. Husk was chuckling and to his surprise, Alastor had brought his hand up to try and mask his snicker. 

“So we dance, it’s fun. Molly is still going on about ‘how did we do this! This isn’t allowed you’re almost as pretty as me.’ blah blah blah. Then some guy comes up and is trying to get all over me. I didn’t know what to do. I’d never been a girl before. Molly had gone to get drinks. This guy is all over me. Well Molly comes back, not only does she know the guy.” He pauses, laughing, trying to steady himself. “It’s her boyfriend! So she hits him. Knocks him out cold. We booked it. He even had the balls to call her and ask for her sisters name.” 

Through the small fits of laughter a question makes its way to Angels ears. “Is that where your name and persona comes from?” Alastor was swirling an almost empty drink before it was refilled. 

“Hunh, Good guess… Kinda. She said it was Angie.” Angel turned his gaze down to his glass. “I chose Angel Dust cuz it’s what my brother used to kill me.” Angel kept a smile as he finished his glass. “Well that’s my story give me yours.” 

Angel almost jerked back out of his seat. He hadn’t expected Alastor to be reaching a hand out to his face. That was very weird. “You are Very warm. Are you sure you shouldn’t take a break?” 

The spider laughed at that. “That’s what this is, my break! I get to drink and have fun!” He was wobbly on his seat, but he still had enough cognizance to remember he was still trying to work. 

“All right, fair enough. The best I can think of…” Alastor paused. 

“Oh come on. I know of a story. It’s at least funny to me.” As Husk spoke, Alastor turned his gaze to him. He smiled still but with a confused look to his eyes. Husk lifted one large brow as if to say, ‘really? You forgot.’

“OH!” Alastor hid his nervous laugh behind a cough. “Perhaps… I did promise a story… Husk can-” 

Husk made a show of cracking his knuckles. “Alright. So don’t get the wrong idea, Alastor is still this big scary Mr. voodoo radio man right? But he is still a man. He makes mis-... miscalculations I am sure he’d rather I say. Well he had this one show. Total massive killing spree. Spent all day doing the show. Came into the bar I was at, we had a few too many drinks like tonight. This idiot, I swear his brain fried. Even his shadow was too drunk. He apologized to a pole that he walked into. Walked into a wall and just kept trying to walk. When I went to check up on him the next day, he had fallen asleep on the stairs leading into the radio tower.” 

Husk gave a light punch to Alastor’s shoulder. Angel took note that Alastor didn’t seem to mind that touch. So if he is friends with that person, maybe it doesn’t bother him so much. Or maybe he’s used to Husk in general. Alastor was shaking his hanging head. Angel was worried his silence meant he was angry, but then Alastor lifted his head and was actually laughing. His face redder than before. He was definitely getting drunk. Good. 

“I still don’t know if I believe you, but I don’t remember that night so I can’t deny it’s truth either.” Alastor sighed as his gentle laughter settled. 

“I think I could see it.” Angel leaned a little closer. Testing again. 

“Oh?” Alastor, to Angel’s disbelief, leaned closer too. “Why’s that, cher?” 

Oh what the fuck was that accent? Angel’s eyes widened and he leaned back. Well, he meant to just lean back. He swung his arms wildly until he found himself staring at the ceiling. He heard two voices shout his name and felt a set of arms help him stand. 

“I think it’s time we head to our rooms.” A chuckle sounded beside him. A sweet, soft sounding voice, with a wonderful resonant buzz to it. When he actually looked up at whose arms were around him, oh he was really red now and only half from the booze. Alastor had an arm around his waist and had slid at least one of Angel’s arms around his shoulder. They were heading down the halls to Angel’s room. He felt giggles bubbling up in his chest. 

“Cher? Ya alright?” Alastor’s radio voice had almost disappeared and it was throwing Angel way off. 

“S-stop that with the accent. Do you know how much an accent like that can turn people on?” Angel stopped them from walking to look the other in his eyes. 

“Hmm?” Alastor stared at him with that confused smile again. “OH?!” He flushed again and held a hand to his mouth. “I didn’t even… I’m sorry. Sometimes when I lose myself it slips out.” He smiled more normally, some of the color leaving his face. 

Now Angel was the one turning red. “I mean. I really shouldn’t complain. It’s nice. Compared to your usual radio voice. It sounds more real.” Alastor just kept that creepy smile. Angel sighed. He had ruined something nice. Damn. 

They continued walking, a hand still resting loosely on Angel’s back. He wanted to lean into the touch. It was warmer than he expected, reminding him of Husks words a few moments ago. The man beside him was still in fact a man. He had to have things he would break character for. 

“So, uh… Where does that sexy little accent come from anyway?” He smiled softly. His smile was for Alastor, but Angel kept his eyes down on his feet. He could feel the other glancing at him. With a small, almost inaudible, sigh, Alastor spoke. 

“Louisiana. I lived down in a small town out in the bayou. One of the towns that, just one big storm, and you risked being wiped off the map.” He laughed as if remembering something funny. “But my recordings still spread across the nation.” 

“Was a storm what did you in?” Angel hoped he wasn’t pushing. Some killers didn’t like talking about their deaths. He didn’t take Alastor to be one who was ashamed in his death though. 

Alastor glanced at the other and shook his head. His smile almost, almost, fell. “No, not a storm… Let’s just leave that story at” A pause. “I participated in a hunt, but I wasn’t the hunter for once.” A cold air settled around them. Angel paused in his steps. Alastor kept walking for a few more steps and stopped.

“Al… Look I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ask you something sensitive.” He reached forward and froze when the other turned to him. 

“Yes you did.” Alastor’s eyes locked on Angel and the spider’s blood ran cold. “You have been asking about me every time you have free time. Why?” 

Shit! Angel hadn’t thought about Charlie telling Al that he had been looking for him. “I don’t know you’re just interesting. I wanna know what makes you tick ya know. Just like you do with the other guests here.” He felt himself lean back on his heels as Alastor turned and stepped closer. Angel wondered briefly if this would be how he died again. “Also… Trying to figure out your schedule cuz… cuz… I owe you dinner.” He fumbled for an excuse. His statement wasn’t untrue. 

“Because food is the way to a man's heart?” Alastor raised an inquisitive brow at the spider. Now that they were so close and facing each other, Angel could see the deep flush still on the other’s cheeks and could smell the strong whiskey on his breath. 

“S-something like that.” He tried to look away, but found his gaze trapped in those scarlet eyes. 

“Angel… You are a very strange being. You are constantly making me question things.” The radio host seemed to be short circuiting when it came to making a string of thoughts. 

“Is that your round about way of saying I’m always on your mind?” Angel pushed a grin and tried to lean a little closer to Alastor. To his surprise the other sighed and took one of Angel’s hands in his. Alastor stared at the sharp white to pink gradient on the spiders hands and claws. 

“I don’t quite know. I would say no normally, but after tonight.. You are entertaining.” Alastor ran his thumb over Angel’s knuckles. The simple act made his heart beat a few steps faster. Faster still when those knuckles were brought up to Alastor’s lips. Angel watched in pure shock. 

“I think it is time we both go get sleep.” With a wave of his hand the door next to them opened. When had they gotten to Angel’s room? “Good night Angel. Sleep well.” Alastor had released Angel’s hand and was walking away. “Oh! The garden looks fantastic by the way. You may just see me there more often.”

“Oh you mean I’ll get to see you and not just be followed by your shadow buddies?!” ANgel called out. He giggled as Alastor’s neck tinted pink. Angel tried to burn that image in his brain as Alastor turned the corner. He stumbled into his room in a fit of giggles. As he laid down on his bed, he kicked his feet like an excited highschooler. Then a thought hit him. 

WHAT WAS THAT! 

Woah woah woah. Since when did such a stupid gesture make him swoon? A fricken kiss on his knuckles? Really? An arm around his back? He had had at LEAST six guys earlier in the day and now he was getting worked up by such tiny touches. It had to be because he was drunk. He was rolling back and forth on his bed for a different reason now. Fuck! He wasn’t supposed to be the one swooning, Alastor was! 

But wait… Alastor had touched him. Maybe that was part of it. Maybe he had to let Alastor come to him? That could be something he tried. Maybe Alastor’s affections were something that came in time. If Angel pushed then he would be less likely to receive. It would be hard to hold back when he himself was such a touchy person. But Angel decided he could work with it. 

Angel paused as another thought hit him. He had the worst luck when he was trying, but when he was being a drunken idiot, he had success. When he wasn’t even thinking about his mission, Alastor had wrapped an arm around him and kissed his hand. Angel brought hat hand up to his own lips. He had to shake his head to clear the butterflies out. No use getting attached. Angel didn’t do boyfriends for a reason. Besides, Alastor had a big fat X on his back as far as he was concerned. He tried to ignore the block of ice settling in his stomach as he pulled out his phone. Angel sent out a text. 

A: Daddy, I got him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Angel learned a little bit about himself in this one. Some things maybe hed rather not have known. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought!!! Love you all and see you next chapter!!!


	5. I've opened up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons begin

Angel took a long drag on his fresh joint. Man, it was nice to be able to smoke his own harvest. He was sitting at his vanity, working on brushing his hair back. He wanted it out of his face before he started warming up. He had to practice and get his muscles stretched out for his performances tonight. Valentino told him not to work the streets still, but Val was getting annoyed trying to turn down Angel’s regular Johns at the clubs. Helped that all the clubs were getting annoyed that their cash cow was missing. It had only been a few weeks! 

The break had been nice, but he was missing the exercise. The garden was almost done thanks to all his free time. He and Niffty had roped Vaggie and a few other residents into finishing the garden. There were harvestable fruits and veggies being planted, flowers and trees of all different types. It was getting impressive, for hell at least. Oh and not forgetting the best part, his greenhouse! He adored the thing. It was pretty on the outside, and Charlie made sure to check off all his requirements. 

Since Charlie followed through with his plan, there had been less fights, fewer relapses, and less food. The food budget increase was only a small setback considering the progress they were making. Residency was increasing as well. Everything seemed to be going relatively well. Including Angel’s progress with Alastor. 

The spider would gently ghost a hand across the other’s shoulder or back when he passed by him in the hallway. He would see the Radio Demon tense for a split second out of his peripheral before Angel would turn and smile. Angels smile seemed to bring a gentle smile to Alastor’s face. Not to mention that when Angel wasn’t seeking Alastor out, he would feel and catch glimpses of shadows around him. Usually glimpses of shadows were followed almost immediately by Alastor’s appearance. Requesting Angel take a break and join him for a cup of tea.

They would sit and chat about a wide variety of things. The residents, which alcohol they liked, food. It was almost never personal and anytime it got too close, one of them would change it. If Angel had learned anything about Alastor, it was that time and subtlety was best. He was trying his best to not push the other. Angel also wanted to keep as much as he could a mystery to the other. Alastor liked things he didn’t understand, things that were interesting. If he learned too much too quickly, he would get bored of Angel. Angel needed to keep him at arm's length, while simultaneously getting closer to him. 

Admittedly, Angel kinda liked how complicated this whole thing was. He liked having to try, men who were too easy just weren’t as satisfying. Angel would get butterflies everytime Alastor called his name. The Radio Demon seeking him out just felt so different from all the other Johns asking Valentino for him. Angel also couldn’t ignore how, after that one drunken night, they were constantly in each other's line of sight. The only exception being when Alastor went back to his radio tower, and when Angel went to work. 

Angel looked up at his reflection and sighed. Thinking about all this was making his face flush. He knew he couldn’t blame it on practice yet either. He shook his head and tried to rid himself of those fleeting emotions. Catching any form of feelings was bad,he tried to remind himself. Angel finished brushing his hair back. He tied up what he could into a small elastic, the rest was held back with a headband. 

He was glad, in moments like these, for new technology. Valentino had signed him up to audition for a new burlesque club. Something to add to his long repitor of experiences. When he had gone to ask them what they were asking for, he was informed that his usual schtick wouldn’t do. Yes they liked things sexy, but it was all about teasing at what you could do. They were also an artsy group. They asked him to brush up on swing, tap, slasa, tango, etc etc. 

Adding onto his usual rehearsals for his regular clubs just wouldn’t do. Valentino sure as hell wasn’t going to be paying for all that! So Angel decided to rely on the internet. Wifi was available at the hotel, it was available in most of hell in fact. He just had no interest in it before. The first time he had looked into it, he just found ads for his own damn shows. No thank you. 

Cherri had not only shown him how to use the internet, after chastising him, she had helped him create a HellTube account and save a few videos. Cherri, the dear, had also given him her old stereo and aux cord so he didn’t have to rely on shitty phone audio. Which she again had shown him how to do. He loaded up the first video, it was a swing dance tutorial. He didn’t have a partner but he had to learn somehow. 

After watching the video a couple times, listening and watching every slow step, he plugged in the phone and started attempting the routine. Sure he had learned the basics when he was alive but that was easily 50 years ago. He had grown accustomed to the newer dance styles. That’s what his fans had loved. He changed with the times while also staying a classic queen of the stage. Glitz and glam, but raunchy. Angel huffed as he missed a step. He went back and rewound the video to start again. How could he be this bad. He turned the sound on the stereo up. Hoping that drowning out his thoughts would help. 

“Angel Dust! It is time for your-” Angel’s door opened and Alastor had stepped in. “What are you doing?” 

Angel slipped mid step and fell on his butt. “A-Alastor!” He jumped back up and ran to pause his phone. “I-..uh… Nunya…” He felt the pink flush his chest as he stared at Alastor. He also realized he'd forgotten just how little he was wearing. Some spandex shorts and a crop sweatshirt. What he usually wore to practice at the studio. The sweatshirt cut right at the bottom of his fluff. Oh Alastor must hate this. 

“What is Nunya.” The radio demon was just staring quizzically at the spider. 

“Nunya… Nunya business… What- Why are you in my room? How did you get in here?” Angel crossed his arms trying to cover some of his mid drift. He had gotten this far with the radio demon he didn’t need the other hating him just for being exposed. Just the idea kinda pissed him off though. Part of him wanted to not care. Angel wanted Alastor to like him or hate him no matter what. But he couldn’t risk anything right now. Though, he noticed, Alastor seemed unaffected by Angel’s exposed skin. 

“Ah! Yes, I have a key.” The deer held up a key ring with a few keys on it. “ Charlie has a master key for each floor. I am aiding her in wellness checks. I heard the music and decided to save your room for last. It appears you are..” He paused and tilted his head, glancing to the phone. “Practicing?” 

Angel dropped his arms and sighed. “Yeah…” He pulled out his stool and motioned for Alastor to sit on his bed. Wellness checks were mandatory and he knew he wasn’t getting out of it. “I got a new gig and they wanna see if I can handle more formal, classier performance. I gotta clean up my swing, tap, tango-” He waved his arm to say the list goes on. “They really only want me to brush up on them all but I will have to do one formal routine for them as an audition.” He turned and picked up his joint from earlier, gave it a quick light, and took a drag. He kept it between his fingers for while he talked to Alastor.

Alastor kept his smile plastered on his face and took the offered seat. Angel chuckled when a startled expression crossed the others face. “My this is...quite soft.” Alastor was slowly sinking into the mattress. 

“The comforter is downy and the mattress is memory foam.” He took another drag while giggling. Holding in the smoke and enjoying the fuzzy feeling hitting him behind closed eyes. “ Only the best of course. Gotta stay looking pretty.” His chuckle turned dark as he slowly exhaled, surrounding himself in smoke. 

“Ah, yes well... “ Alastor cleared his throat and laid the clipboard flat in his lap. “I’m sure you know by now how this goes.” 

Angel rolled his eyes and waved a hand. “Yeah yeah. I feel great. Better with this new program.” He raised a brow and slipped the joint between his lips. Holding it there as he continued speaking. His two sets of hands crossing. “Not depressed, not anxious. Not sick. No drugs other than what i’m allowed. I’m still drinking but it’s less as requested. I’m not cutting back on sex though. One, don’t want to. Two, I don’t really want to. Three I can’t” He closed his eyes and leaned back onto his vanity. Another hit and he was definitely on his way to Not being sober anymore. 

“Why is that?” Alastor cocked his head to the side. The pen paused in his hand. He looked only mildly bothered by Angel’s open honesty about his sexual activity. Alastor had probably been expecting the vulgarity.

Angel choked a bit on the smoke and stared at Alastor. “Do you not know how having a pimp works at all?” When the other didn’t answer, he sighed and continued. “Because my boss owns me. He says jump, I say how high. He wants some schmucks head on a platter, I say medium or well done.” He shrugged not forgetting that Alastor was on that list himself. “Just how things go.” 

Alastor’s expression showed some concern. Although a sweet sentiment, Angel didn’t want pity. “Anyway, what else did I miss anything?” He rubbed at his eyes, knowing they were getting dry from all the smoke. 

Alastor flipped and looked onto the next page before throwing the clipboard to his side. “Would you like some help?” 

“Hunh?!” It was Angel’s turn to tilt his head at the other in confusion. They had been all buddy buddy for a short while now. Talking almost everyday, and Angel still couldn’t read Alastor. “Whaddaya mean?” 

Alastor stood and brushed invisible dust off his pants. “You’ll find learning to dance with a partner is much easier than trying to learn secondhand off some...screen.” He gestured at the phone as if it had offended his mother.

Angel was going to be forever amused by this man. He shook his head and laughed. “You know how to dance?” Angel watched the other hold out a hand for him to take. He stared at the open palm with hesitation.

“In fact, I was quite a good dancer. I used to go out every weekend. Although, I don’t think it’s possible to not be a dancer where I’m from. The streets were always filled with the hustle and bustle of jazz music.” The smile only strengthened. Angel took his hand. 

He was surprised to feel an arm wrap around his bare back as they made it to the centre of his floor. Another had took one of his. He looked up to see Alastor watching him. Pink flushing his chest again, Angel found himself suddenly embarrassed and very aware of how little clothes he had on while this close to the other. He stepped out of Alastor’s hold and turned away. 

“H-hold on I can change.” He tried to quickly run over to his dresser. He stopped by Alastor grabbing his hand. A wide, but genuine, smile. 

“Why? You’re not usually one to be so…” Seeing Alastor at a loss for words was a spectacle. “What you are wearing is fine. In fact…” Alastor turned and took off his coat. He unclipped and removed his suspenders and tie, rolled his sleeves up, and actually un did his top two buttons. 

Angel was flushed for a whole different reason now. Seeing a looser, more casual Alastor was, well it was hot. Angel shook his head. “Okay fine I see your point… but at least let me get a skirt. The one thing I remember about swing was that it always looked more fun in skirts!” Angel rummaged around a bit before settling on a dusty pink knee length skirt. It was the kind to bounce and twirl with any little movement. Angel slipped it on over his shorts. When he turned Alastor was laughing quietly. 

Alastor was watching Angel with such a sweet expression, Angel wasn’t sure he had ever seen anyone look at him like that. It made him smile too. Alastor held out his hands again, asking for Angel to come back into position. 

“Okay, but one question… Why? What do you get out of this?” Angel had stepped closer, but none of this made sense to him. He needed to know.

“I’ll answer your question if you promise to answer one that’s been befuddling me in return.” When Angel nodded Alastor lowered his hands. “You said you had quite a lot to learn. I learned a lot as a child and I have always loved the art. It takes a lot of strength and stamina. It allows music to enter the soul.” 

“And we all know how much you love music, but still. Why help me?” Angel stepped back over to his phone, he was leaning towards still taking Alastor up on the lessons so he needed music. 

“I’m sorry I thought it seemed obvious enough. I don’t exactly get to go out dancing anymore. People always assume I’m going to just kill them if I approach them. They are not wrong in assuming that, but still it’s a shame. In teaching you, someone who is at least not as afraid of me, I will have that chance to dance again.” Angel smiled at the honest answer. 

“Alright, let’s say I’m gonna take your answer at face value.” He giggled. “Let’s start and I’ll answer your question while we dance.” Angel hit play and an upbeat, jazzy rhythm filled the room. He shook his arms before stepping back into Alastor’s hold, actually feeling nervous. 

Alastor’s hands found their place in the middle of Angel’s back, and taking one of Angel’s hands. “Angel with those extra arms, you may have an advantage. You can either use them to add extra flare or hold more onto me, but for lessons, you may want to tuck them behind your back.” 

Angel nodded and tucked his second set of arms away. “Alright so-” Alastor shook his head to silence the spider. 

“Lesson first. While we practice the first step we can talk more.” This made Angel smile. “How well can you follow a lead. I can tell you how to do it, but you always seemed to be the type of person to learn by doing.” 

“Oh, and you would be correct.” Angel chuckled and watched Alastor step back. Not out of the hold, just back. 

“Alright, I will tell you how, but watch my feet first.” Angel nodded and did as told. For once. 

Alastor was a good, easy, instructor. He showed him the steps explained how to count the steps, then took Angel back into a closer position. They stepped very slowly together, Angel following his lead. By the time the song switched and an equally bubbly rhythm played, Alastor was speeding their steps up. No doubt testing how fast Angel was learning. Angel slipped step once or twice but all in all, kept pace. Finally they were doing a basic swing dance together. Nothing fancy just the basic rock back and triple step. It was fun though. 

Angel let out a giggle as Alastor started spinning them around the room. “What is so funny?” He inquired when the spider had to pause the dance to turn and laugh. 

Angel walked to turn the volume down a little. “It’s just. I’m having too much fun. And, how are we supposed to talk if you have me swinging around the room like a madman.” The giggle only got louder. He turned to go get some water from the bathroom for both of them. 

Alastor took the offered water when Angel returned. He chuckled softly. “I guess you are correct. Well now is as good a time as any to break.” Alastor watched Angel move and flop unceremoniously onto his own bed. Angel was still giggling. 

“Sorry, sorry. I might be a bit more stoned than I thought. I don’t normally get this giggly.” He covered his face. Trying to make it stop. 

Alastor simply added a quiet laugh to Angel’s already manic laughter. He walked to his coat and pulled out a small ribbon he kept in his pocket. He gathered the hair that was long enough and tied it back. He was getting warmer than he had expected to himself. “It’s alright. I understand that happens a lot with that form of drug.” Alastor sat down on the vanity stool and leaned on his legs after crossing them. 

Angel peeked through his fingers at the other and quickly raised himself on his elbows. “That… I’ve NEVER seen you with your hair pulled back…” Angel was grateful that NOW he had been dancing enough to warrant a bright pink flush. Oh good god was Alastor hot like this. That thought alone made Angel freeze. No no no, he wasn’t allowed to be THIS attracted to the other. Angel shook his head and flopped back onto his back. Hands returning to his face. 

“I could say the same. I think your hair would look better without the headband, but pulled back is a nice look on you. I do understand the headband though. Your hair is likely more prone to sticking to your face.”

Oh! OH! Now Alastor was saying he looked nice? What was this. Why was Alastor being so nice. It was eerie. Angel didn’t want to complain though. He had never had anyone let alone any guy act like this to him. It made him feel like someone, not something. That was a dangerous feeling. 

“You mentioned that you know a little about dancing… but don’t you work at clubs? How do you not know how to swing, tap etcetera.” Alastor finally asked. 

Angel took a deep breath. He knew this was coming. Anyone who thought about it long enough would ask him that. It made him laugh. Not the giggles like before. This was a pained laugh. “When I got down here. I didn’t get into all that right away… By the time I started working the dance club scenes, hip hop was the thing. I don’t really like hip hop, but I gotta admit it is a LOT of fun. It’s easy enough to learn if you don’t have two left feet and have six arms you can use. Then everything got sexy, and I don’t know it just got easier the more dance became about how much skin you can show and how sexy you can be. Everyone stopped caring about it being art. It also got easier to do the higher and drunker you were.” Angel sat back up and took a sip of his water. 

The lump in his throat didn’t go away but he continued. He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “All the ‘old school’ dancing just seemed to get washed away. When I was alive, when it was popular, If I so much as hinted that I wanted to dance, my dad would beat the living shit outta me.” His shoulders slumped and his pained laugh came back. “Not that anything stopped him either. My sister went out and learned them. She learned at every club she went to. She taught me what she could when she could, but it wasn’t easy. It got even harder when I started getting angry. She was going out dancing when I was going out with Arackniss on missions.” 

Angel jumped a bit as Alastor gently brought a hand to Angel’s shoulder. “Why don’t we continue our lesson now.” 

Angel smiled softly. This is what Angel really liked about Alastor. He knew when too much was too much. With other people, Angel was sure the radio demon pushed them past breaking point. With him, Alastor knew when to just change the topic. If something needed to be said, it would be. Right now it wasn’t helping anyone. Instead, Alastor just held out his hand and pulled ANgel into another dance. The music turned back up and was only surpassed in volume by the sound of their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things~   
I am trying to only wrote from Angels perspective, so at this point it is not at all supposed to be obvious how or if Alastor is feeling anything for Angel. Angel thinks Al kinda likes him at least.
> 
> Also im curious if anyone has figured out what movie im using as plot inspiration~ 
> 
> Sorry I didnt post yesterday I was not at home all day lol. Hope you all are having a good weekend!!! I love you all!!!


	6. I am terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sweet, and a little sour.

Angel was working up a sweat. He had been in the studio all day, but not for recordings. He was, quite literally, getting back into the swing of things. Angel had been working with his good friend, and personal dance instructor Silvia. She was a succubus who knew her way around a pole. Her and Angel had been working together for years now. Hell they’d danced naked on stage together before. 

They had just finished the first two hours of his personal training session when his phone went off. She laughed when he just about fell off the pole. He was used to his phone going off from Valentino, but that was NOT Val’s ringtone. Silvia told him to take five and go check his phone. He took a second to grab his towel and travel bottle of dust. Sitting on the floor, using one set of arms to start brushing the sweat out of his fur, he checked his phone. One new text from a number he didn’t know. It read:

Hello Angel Dust! Charlie has helped me in getting a Hell Phone. Terrible things, but I decided it was time seeing as how busy we both are. I noticed you were not in your room, but you had mentioned that you wanted to continue our lessons today. How would you like to proceed?

Angel burst out laughing as he re read the text over and over again. Alastor was so serious even in text message. He bit his lip a bit in excitement. He saved the number as SD for his little Strawberry Deer. After saving the number, he replied.

AD: Hey! Lookit you getting all modern and shit. I’m currently at the Dance studios downtown. The ones adjacent to the po-

Angel paused and licked his lips as he rethought his words. 

AD: The recording studios. I’m rehearsing my show for tonight right now, but if you don’t mind you can meet me down here and I’ll bring you to an empty studio. That way we can practice somewhere better than my room. Ya know. And not have Nugs tripping us right when we start getting into it. 

He smiled and hit send. Angel took the time to stretch and drink water. He didn’t get a response until he was about to head back to his pole. 

SD: As much as I don’t like that part of the city. That does sound like a good idea. I will meet you there. 

AD: I finish in about an hour. See you soon.  
Angel pushed his limits and sent a heart emoji and a kissy face one. He could almost see Alastor cringing at the screen of his new phone. Angel didn’t have long to laugh at the image as Silvia snapped her fingers to get his attention. She brought him right back into the quick steps. 

The next hour was spent doing stamina training. Running his show over and over. He was glad for his comfort level with Silvia. They both tended to rehearse in seamless underwear and sports bras. Today was no different. 

“Alright, come on. Show me your best trick from the top of the pole. Remember, seamless transition. Make me beg for it. Gay or not, if you get girls paying you then you know you got it.” She laughed. Her laugh so loud and raw, Angel couldn’t help himself. He swayed his hips as he bounced with the base. She restarted the song one last time. Angel closed his eyes. Remembering what the crowd usually looked like. 

They would scream as soon as they saw him. Every sway of his hips, every time he curved his spine even a little, let alone how sharply he could. They drooled for his shows. He lowered his eyes remembering to just think two things, Sex, and that he was a god of the stage. Angel gripped the pole and went straight into swinging. Lucky he had four arms, two held while the other two drew attention away from the pole. He always looked flawless, floating in the air. Every roll of his head, hips against the pole, he knew even Silvia, the flaming lesbian she was, was drooling. By the end of his performance, he was at the top of the pole. He leaned back and relied purely on his leg strength. He rotated slowly down while stretched impossibly at the floor. 

Once on the floor he did a handstand into a split. The music ended dramatically and Angel put his feet back onto the floor. He was sweating worse than before and breathing heavily. He laughed seeing Silvia sitting near the door. 

“DAMN, Angie! You certainly still got it. I dare say the old bitch has shown me a thing or two today.” She was laughing. 

Silvia had died in the early 2000’s and had known FAR more about stamina building and hip hop. Her being Angel’s trainer has kept him so open minded about the art of performing. He smiled and pulled her to her feet. They hugged, it was sweaty and gross, but hey he was happy to have her in his afterlife. 

“I wouldn’t be able to keep up with the new music and dance styles if you weren’t out spying for me. So continue to take all the credit for my creativity…” He paused and squeezed her cheeks. “Just know that when the guys ask me tonight, I will take the credit and money.” They both shared a laugh as they went to grab their things. 

“You absolute bitch.” She exclaimed after slapping his ass and cracking another loud laugh. They wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders. 

“So tell em Angel Dust darling, Where did you get this newfound stamina?” Silvia pretended to use her water bottle as a microphone. Pointing it at his face as they waddled their way to the door. 

“Well, You see my fans are absolutely insatiable.” He fanned himself dramatically and leaned more on her. “I am now being demanded to perform in a classier place. I’m a real showgirl now!” He brought a hand to his chest dramatically. Silvia feigned a dramatic gasp. 

“No! It can’t be! A trashy slut such as you!” She was trying so hard to not giggle uncontrollably.

“I know! I can’t believe it. But get this.” He leaned in close. “My new dance instructor is a real looker and he works me to the bone. I can’t complain. Getting all hot and bothered against his body.” Angel knew he could trust Silvia enough and pretended to faint into her arms. They both laughed loudly and she pushed him off. 

“No way. Val really has you doing even more now?” Her damatics were gone and she was turned to him with her hands on her hips. 

“Yeah, I mean I’m learning on my own time. The guy teaching me is a friend at the hotel so it’s all on my own time.” He shrugged. “It really is fun. The guy is really hot. Not my usual type, but… it’s kind of a good thing. Considering my type is usually not boyfriend material.” He laughed at himself. His type was the fuckable kind for a reason. Angel Dust didn’t DO relationships. 

“What is he then? Not your usual type, probably still not boyfriend type though... More serious.” She elbowed him in the side. Angel wrapped an arm around her and ruffled her hair. 

“Nah, Not boyfriend. He’s too… mature for that.” Angel shrugged again. Feeling himself turn a bright pink and not liking where this conversation was going. “I don’t know. I don’t really think about it.” He smiled as he thought about Alastor. Their dance lessons had been so fun. His audition was another three weeks away and they had already spent almost everyday for two weeks practicing swing. He had been getting into more advanced moves and they even tried a lift! Having Alastor pick him up had made him actually FEEL something. 

He shook his head and shoved Silvia’s shoulder. She rolled her eyes. “Maybe you should. Hard to find a decent guy down here. If you did, you should snatch him before I do.” 

It was Angel’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh come on you like fish!” 

“Yeah but I’d take one decent guy over thirty whores in training.” She leaned up on tiptoes to grab his face in her hands. “I mean it. The guys in the living world ain’t getting much better. If you found one… well if he’s down here it’s for a reason, but you get what I mean when I say decent.” She slapped him playfully and walked to the door. Before opening the door she looked behind her to Angel one more time. “Take a risk outside of dance will you?”   
Angel smiled at her words. He grabbed a sarong he had brought and wrapped it around himself like a dress. The only thing exposed was his legs from midthigh down and his back, save for what his sports bra covered. So about fifty percent covered. Hopefully that would be enough to not have an uncomfortable Radio demon. Although when Angel stepped out, he believed it was far too late for that. 

A tall man stood in front of him. He knew, just because he knew Alastor, that it was in fact the radio demon. Most others wouldn’t easily recognize him . Alastor had hid his ears and hors under a light brown fedora. He had also tied his hair back. The radio demon was wearing loose fitting slacks and a white button up that was loosely tucked into those slacks. The only thing really similar to his usual attire was a red and black striped vest, but it was open! The whole look was so loose and casual. Angel was having a hard time keeping his knees strong as he stared. 

Alastor looked up only enough for Angel to catch a light glow from the other’s eyes. Alastor cleared his throat and spoke softly. “Cher, where we supposed be goin?” The accent was thick as the day he first heard it, when Alastor had been loosened up on bourbon. This time though, he could tell, was intentional. Alastor did not want to be recognized. 

It was Angels turn to clear his throat. One hand lightly fanned his face. “W-well sir.” He spoke loud enough when he noticed a couple of people walking down the hall. “Follow me. I know what you’re looking for.” Angel offered a hand to Alastor and led him down the hall. Alastor’s hand was warm in his, and the other’s appearance and current demeanor was throwing him way off. Angel was glad he was in front because he was able to keep trying to cool his flush without Alastor seeing his gay panic. The man was gorgeous as all hell. Angel had only seen him in a fully dressed suit up until now. He hoped he’d be the only one to ever see him like this. It felt like a true privilege. 

After a couple turns, Angel found the studio room he had been looking for. Once inside he locked the door and turned away from Alastor. Two hands went to his chest, the other two to his face. Angel was feeling a lot and couldn’t bear to look at the other. 

“Sorry for my overly comfortable appearance dear. I simply didn’t want anyone to recognize me.” Alastor took off the hat and stretched. He hated slouching as he had been to hide his face. 

Angel flailed an arm at him. “SHUSH!” He dropped to his knees. He was still reeling from his conversation with Silvia and then was greeted by a heavily attractive and relaxed looking Alastor. Then that accent, which he had learned was Alastor’s natural accent. It made things inside him twist and turn, and turn on. “I need a minute!” 

“Oh! Yes I know! I’m sorry! I saw the end of your uhm… Rehearsal…” 

Angel froze. Alastor had made it in time to see some of Angel, almost totally naked, dancing erotically on a pole. He knew there were windows, but he figured Alastor would look away. When Angel looked over his shoulder, he couldn’t believe what he saw. Alastor had color to his face. Oh, Angel knew to keep his mouth shut, but he just couldn’t. 

“Yeah? Did you like it?” There was an absolutely filthy grin plastered across his face as he turned his body halfway around. Alastor glanced at him with wide eyes. 

“W-well.” Oh a stutter from the infamous radio demon. That was feeding Angel’s ego. “I’ve never actually seen a uhm… performance like that… I don’t know how much I’d normally enjoy something like that… but well... “ Alastor was struggling and it was feeding Angel. He slowly stood and sauntered slowly over to Alastor. 

“It’s okay baby.” Angel bit his lip. Pet names were probably not going to work right now, but it felt so natural that he couldn’t stop himself. “Take your time.” He relished the pinker tint to the other’s face. 

Alastor tried, he really did, to not look at Angel. “ You just seemed so lost in the music. I must admit that watching you do such an… illicit performance was rather enchanting.” Now those deep scarlet eyes turned onto Angel. 

Alastor never looked at Angel with lust. Angel searched to try an understand the expression on the radio demon’s face. The best thing he could think was that Alastor was in fact enchanted by him. Angel’s heart was pounding. He, truthfully, wanted to grab the other and- NO. Thinking like that was not allowed. He turned away from Alastor and shook his head. 

“Angel?” Alastor tried to step closer. He reached a hand out, but Angel was faster to step away. 

“Sorry. Just… I don’t know. My heads all messed up.” He turned. Not facing Alastor, but not facing away either. He was chewing on one claw, another hand under his elbow. The other set of arms on his hips. “It’s just… You’re hard to read. Sometimes I think I’ve got you nailed down.” He paused to look at Alastor again. Now that he was in less of a rush and less distracted, he saw that again Al’s shirt was unbuttoned a little. There went the flush again. 

“Okay, look. You’re not all that into sexual context and shit right?” Angel had turned away briefly and had turned back as he spoke. Alastor was watching him in an almost dizzy state. 

“You could say that, yes.” Alastor’s usual smile was one of pure confusion. 

“So maybe you don’t get this. Maybe you won’t have an answer for me, but do you know how fucking attractive you look like this? It’s driving me nuts!” Angel tried to not make it sound like he was pissed. Even though he kind of was. 

Alastor stared at him in shock. Then he started laughing. “Oh Angel… You are quite the character!” 

“I am being perfectly serious!” Angel stomped a heeled foot and dropped four fists to his side. “I had to actually convince myself not to grab you and-” His own eyes shot wide as he brought all four hands up to cover his mouth. After an aggressive shake of his head he turned and took a deep breath. “You know what. Never mind. Let’s get started with the lesson before we lose any more time. “ 

Alastor was watching him. He tilted his head as he watched the spider. Angel could tell he wanted to ask the spider to continue what he was gonna say, but decided not to push anything. Angel watched Alastor sigh and walk to the center of the room. Angel double checked the tie on his sarong before joining Alastor. 

They had begun the Tap dance basics today, which Angel was thankful for. As much as he needed to be pushing closer to Alastor, His heart needed the mild distance. Tap was something he could do without the other holding onto him. That and he knew that in just one more week, they would be onto tango. 

They melted easily into the lesson. Laughter broke out as Angel kept falling. He would swing his leg out a little too hard on some steps, and not enough on others. It was filled with flare and flourish. He loved it, just wasn’t the absolute best. No one is after one lesson anyway. Tap was certainly harder than pole dancing. 

“Can I come tonight?” Alastor’s question caught him by surprise as they finished their lesson up. Alastor was walking in a circle around him as he tried in vain to master even the most basic step. Angel paused to watch Alastor for a change. 

“What?” He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as the other motioned for him to keep going. 

“You’re not bending your knee enough. Like this, swing your leg up…” Alastor caught Angel’s leg on the upswing and bent it a little more. Angel wobbled a little but did notice that he could balance better with the new angle and weight distribution. He tried it again once Alastor let go and found it felt better. 

Alastor ran a hand through his bangs. “You mentioned you were performing tonight right? That same routine from before?” His arms crossed behind him as he moved behind Angel. 

“Yeah. The same pole dance but I will be stripping. It’s not the kind of performance you’d like.” Angel felt like he was getting the hang of the new step and tried to catch up to the rhythm of the music Alastor had started. 

“Good job! You’re getting it!” Alastor’s voice carried his usual smile. He appeared from outside Angel’s view and walked to the front. “Maybe… but I am interested in how you perform in your normal environment. A dance studio is one thing. In front of a crowd is always different.” He was smiling at Angel’s performance in front of him and shaking his head. “Don’t worry about my comfort. Consider it as more of an experiment for myself.” 

The music cut out and Alastor motioned for Angel to go ahead and stop. Angel took a deep breath and ran a hand along the sarong’s knot on the back of his neck. It was covered in sweat again. His limbs were sore, but he was glad that tap was a total different set of muscles than tap. As long as he did what he needed to properly hydrate, he would be fine. 

“I mean. I won’t stop you from coming, but if you come with me I may ask you to help me get ready.” He winked and watched Alastor grimace a little behind his smile. “Oh nothing like that. Just hold my wig in place while I pin it or something.” He waved the other off. “But don’t worry about that. I’d probably just tell you to wait at the bar.” Angel tilted his head back and started downing his water. 

“You really don’t think I will come do you?” When Angel glanced to the side, Alastor had his arms crossed with a devilish grin. Was Alastor flirting with him? Everytime Angel thought he was making the other uncomfortable, he was just thrown back a challenge. He decided he would play right back this time. 

“All right. Say you do come, which you won’t, what are you gonna do and why?” Angel popped the lid on his water and tossed it back into the bag he had carried with him. He crossed his arms and swayed his hips as he walked closer to Alastor. 

Alastor stood his ground, only grinning wider. “I would just be going to observe. I have a few things I want to understand. Most of them revolve around you Angel Dust. I’ve also never been friends with a drag queen. Not for lack of interest, more of a lack of opportunity. I am intrigued at how this way of life works. How does a man such as yourself, become such a beautiful woman.”

Angel tried to ignore the lingering ‘a few things I want to understand. Most of them revolve around you’ in his head. Alastor wanted to see the world of drag queens and strippers. Who better to show him than Angel Dust. Angel flipped his bangs out of his eyes and grinned. “Alright I’ll bring you, but don’t say I didn’t warn ya. But uh, if you are coming with. I actually gotta go as soon as possible. You may wanna pull your disguise back on. You probably don’t want anyone recognizing you where we're going.” 

Alastor nodded and grabbed his hat. Once back to covering his ears and antlers he smiled brightly. Angel snickered and smiled back. Again he was filled with the want to grab the others face. “Uh smiles… I don’t know if it’s possible, but if you can calm the smile, it might be better to hide who you are. No one would believe it’s you if you hide it for even a second.” He laughed.

“Hmm perhaps we shall see once we get there.” Alastor’s smile only got stronger. Angel shrugged and quickly called his usual driver. The driver was there in a matter of minutes, enough time for them to make it outside. The driver helped them both inside the limo, making a face at Angel, he had waved him off but apparently that wasn’t enough. His phone went off a few minutes into the drive.

V: So I’ve been told you have a guest. Better be loverboy.  
A: If it is?  
V: At the end of your show, use him. Go home with him. Make up whatever story works. I’ll deal with your regulars. If you’re spending so much time w/ him. Must be doing something right. Don’t let him leave without you. 

Angel was feeling suffocated as he stared at his phone. His hands shaking. He blacked out the screen on his phone and took a deep breath. Then he felt a hand on one of his. 

“Cher?” Alastor was side glancing from under his hat. Angel’s heart was pinching but he smiled to the other. 

“It’s fine. Just boss checking in. Making sure I’ll be there on time.” The hand on his moved and slid behind Angel’s back. Angel tensed for a second then, when he realized that Alastor was offering to hold him, he leaned into the other. Alastor smelled earthy. It was a strange thing to notice, but comforting. Angel closed his eyes for a moment and noticed that Alastor was humming softly to him. It made him smile. 

The rest of the limo ride was spent in relative silence. Just him breathing and soft humming from Alastor. Angel noticed that Alastor had started rubbing a gentle line in the spiders back. He never asked him why he had suddenly gotten so tense and nervous. Just accepted it and decided, against all odds to comfort him. Maybe at this point, Angel should admit that feelings were getting involved. The reminder hung over him, the closer he got to Alastor, the closer to the end of this fling he was getting. 

The limo came to a sudden stop. Angel snapped back into a sitting position as the driver came around to let them out. He would of course play off the whole thing as friends being nice. Alastor didn’t need to know that Angel’s attraction was more than a minor infatuation. He stepped out and offered a hand to Alastor. He offered a smile as a thank you. His heart froze when he saw a total lack of smile on Alastor’s face. His blood ran cold and he panicked, trying to think of what he did wrong. 

Suddenly Alastor brought their joined hands up to his lips, just like when he walked Angel back to his room weeks ago. Alastors soft lips left him feeling dazed and confused. Suddenly he was being pulled into a tight embrace. “Angel… Why have you stopped.” Alastor’s voice was quiet in his ear. 

“Y-your smile…” He felt stupid and shook his head. He was the one who had told the radio demon not to smile. “Sorry, right let’s go.” He saw people looking and turned both their faces. He made it look like they were kissing, but had actually turned Alastor’s face away. “Sorry, gotta keep appearances darling. Alastor had tensed up but nodded when Angel spoke. Once the onlookers were satisfied, Angel began leading them inside. He kept his step ahead of Alastor and held a hand to his lips. Alastor’s skin had felt much softer under his skin than he had expected. Then he saw Silvia. Right, of course his friend and pole instructor would be here. Silvia waved him down and grinned when she saw his arm candy. She ran up and hugged Angel. 

“That him?” A whisper in his ear. 

He rolled his eyes and smacked her. “Good to see you so soon again too bitch. Help me get ready so he can rest. He ain’t never been to one of these. I want him to be treated like royalty. Ya got it!” 

“Well you are our goddess so of course.” She motioned for them to both go inside the dressing room. 

“No I mean it. He gets whatever drinks he wants, and no guys or dolls harassing him.” Angel crossed his arms as another succubus started on getting him cleaned up. 

Silvia just rolled her eyes again. “Yeah yeah got it. Arms up.” 

Angel did as told, knowing the routine. He raised his arms and looked to Alastor. “Babe feel free to step out if anything bothers you.” He smiled when he heard a soft giggle. 

“How considerate cher. I don’ told ya I been wantin’ to see what it’s like. So I’m here ta stay.” Alastor kept his head turned down enough so the girls wouldn’t see his face, but all three of them could see his eyes. 

“Oh damn I wish you hadn’t made me promise to back off earlier. That accent is enough to make me-” Angel cut her off with a hand to her mouth. A glare staring her down. 

“Shit bitch, okay I get it hands off. But fuck, you lucky.” Silvia snapped her fingers at the other succubus who was still staring. 

“I know. Trust me, He’s been killing me all day with that shit.” Angel glanced over and heard a laugh coming quietly from Alastor. “Keeps playing innocent about it too. But, I'm getting the feeling he’s doing it on purpose now.” He lowered his stare into a playful glare. His pink eyes being met with burning scarlet. He watched Alastor cross his arms and legs as he leaned back into the couch. Yeah, Alastor was doing this all on purpose now. He had to be. Even if it was just some game to fuck with him. 

The girls continued their preparations. Angel was surprised to notice that Alastor still watched even when the sarong and sports bra was removed. Angel flushed pink when he realized he was in fact almost naked in front of the man he was trying to seduce, and it wasn’t at all in a sexual manner. Silvia made a face at him, having never seen him be embarrassed about anything. He waved her off. 

Angel’s sports bra was replaced with a glamorous sequined push up bra.Once snapped in place, his fluff was re-shaped. Angel may have caught Alastor turning away and a bit pink in the cheeks. A corset with snaps in the front was brought in and tightened. The tighter it is, the more dramatic the pop when he undid the snaps on stage. The layers of dramatic fabric kept coming. A small shred of this, a shiny part of that, until his body was flawless and screamed sex with every move. This wasn’t one of his designs, but none of his strip outfits were. He didn’t want fans taking home the things he worked so hard on. No Val paid for these. 

Angel sat at the Vanity and did his makeup while the girls got a wig and layered it into his natural hair. Streaks of red running down the long, wavy white-blonde hair. It looked good. Angel added red into his usual dark pink eyeshadow. He made sure to tint his lips a nice blood red too. Look completed, Angel stood and spun in the mirror. He felt sexy, and almost hated that he looked better in drag than out of it. Silvia and the other girl took their leave to go see how much time Angel had. He took this time to turn and strut up to Alastor. 

Angel lowered his knees onto the couch on either side of Alastor’s legs. Alastor looked to Angel’s legs. He had tensed for a second. They were very close to touching. Angel could feel the heat bouncing between the two of them, but he had been sure to try and not actually touch the deer’s legs. Alastor turned a pequliar gaze to him. Angel’s chest felt tight under that gaze. He knew he was sexy, but this was different. Alastor moved his hands, they hesitated and hovered over Angel’s thighs. The spider’s thighs were now only covered in fishnets. If you looked close enough, you could see his fur sticking up here and there against the thin material. 

Angel laughed softly, nervously. “Alastor, I’m not sitting like this because I want you to touch me. I don’t expect it.” He went to move but felt warm hands land on the thinner part of his legs. Slowly they moved a little upwards. Angel’s breath hitched in shock. “A-Al?” His eyes were locked on the bare hands. 

“You don’t have to move.” Alastor’s voice was soft. In case the girls came in again. “Normally all this,” Angel assumed, had the other’s hands not been frozen to his legs, he would be gesturing to the room and the club outside. “Would all be too much. You have made me intrigued, but I am only intrigued because of you. Can you explain that to me?” 

“Like drag or… Alastor I need more words to understand what you’re asking.” Angel slowly, gently, lowered his hands onto Alastor’s. 

“Earlier. When I saw you dancing. It was erotic, but that’s not what I saw. You love it. You have fun. You got lost in it. It’s rather beautiful. I find this.” Alastor looked up to Angel’s eyes. “The clothes, the club, you sitting here in my lap. All these are things I would normally turn away from, but now that I am here and experiencing it all with you. I don’t seem to mind it so much.” Alastor’s face was one of pure shock and adoration. Adoration aimed at Angel Dust. Angel felt his hands move on their own. The lower set, holding Alastors hands, shifted up and intertwined their fingers together. His upper set moving to rest gently on Alastor’s chest. He leaned in and rested his head against Alastor’s shoulder. 

“Al… You can’t go saying shit like that.” Despite smiling, Angel felt tears pulling at the edges. He had in fact found a good one. Of course he did. Alastor pulled their hands apart and pushed Angel back gently. Once Angel was back far enough Alastor cupped Angel’s cheeks. Angel could hear his heart as he was pulled forward. 

“Angel you’re on deck...and I am interrupting!” Silvia slammed the door as soon as she had opened it. Angel had pressed hard against Alastor’s chest and fell back on the floor. They both sat in shock staring at each other. Angel was breathing heavy and turning brighter pink by the second. Alastor showed no signs of having been disturbed, other than his expression. The radio demon shook his head and stood with a soft smile. He held out both hands for Angel. 

Angel took the outstretched hands and stood. Pressed chest to chest with Alastor, Angel saw the tiniest tint of pink on the edges of Alastor’s lips. He had been so close, he had missed his chance to do what he had been wanting to all day. Alastor seemed to have caught Angel’s stare and leaned in. He kissed the corner of Angel’s mouth. Making sure to avoid the lipstick. Then turned to guide them into the hallway. 

Angel followed Alastor as Silvia led them down the hall. Angel turned and saw a real, loving smile on Alastor’s face before going onto the side stage. Silvia led Alastor to a vip section next to the bar. He would have a good view of Angel on the stage, and be away from prying eyes. 

Angel felt purely electric as the lights dropped and flickered. surged and vibrated with the beat. His outfit was picked with UV in mind. Uv always did best to make his fur glow. A purely vicious grin plastered across his lips as he took the stage. 

Screams filled the whole building. They knew who he was. It lit him up inside out. He fed off their energy. This moment, with the fans, flashing lights, music bursting from the speakers, was better than any high. Angel gave them what they wanted, flashing what he could here and there. Picking up cash when it was thrown and stuffing it in the tiny fabric around his waist. He laughed as fabric was torn away from him. Things he was used to. He felt the vibrations shaking the floor as the last shred of fabric tore away. It was just underwear and corset now.   
He dropped to his knees and watched hands reach for him, but he would always be out of their reach. He licked a claw and ran it down his body, clipping the snaps of the corset as he did. He spun the corset above his head and threw it off stage. 

Now just a bra and underwear. He glimpsed to the vip, seeing a smile on a pale face, he blew a kiss. Turning his back, he reached up and unhooked the clip. Screams and calls of his names bounced off the walls. He rolled his head back and raised his arms, calling for more. When he heard them scream louder, he grabbed the pole. He spun around and flipped himself upside down, the bra falling. Now they could all enjoy his exposed muscles. At one point, holding himself sideways with just two arms, pretending to walk as he slowly spun himself. 

The show went on, trick after trick. Spin after spin. The end was Angel’s favorite leg hold into handstand split. The same he had practised earlier in the day. He laughed and blew kisses as they continued to call. He saw many familiar faces in the crowd as the lights began to go up. He picked up a silk robe that was thrown. Silvia slid a mic to him from side stage. He flicked it on and brushed a hand through his hair. He spoke as he slipped on the robe. 

“A gift? For me? This is super nice thanks sweetheart.” He blew a kiss to the man who had thrown the robe at him. Angel gave a teasing moan into the microphone. “Oh so luxurious~” The purr had them all swooning. “It’s almost a shame, I can’t stay tonight.” He gave them all a plush pouty face, crossing three arms over his body. The audience screamed for him and started chanting. He waved them to stop and shushed them. “I know, I know. I usually stay to dance and let you all get a few free touches.” He ran two hands up his body from his hips. Earning quite a few calls. “But, I have some very special entertainment tonight that needs my attention. Maybe, If daddy says you’ve all behaved while I’m gone. Perhaps, Daddy will let you all have a special treat next time.” He tossed the crowd a wink. “Until then. Good night you sick fuckers.” He blew a kiss just to turn and slap his own ass. 

Running off stage, he ran to the dressing room and grab one of his black miniskirts and coats. He wanted to be more covered. He couldn’t believe that in the same night, he was kissed by the radio demon, then performed a live pole dance. The audience would think it was for them, but he knew the truth. It was all for Alastor. The same man who was already waiting outside, beside the limo for him. He was giddy and giggling as he ran for the other. 

Shock crossed Alastor’s face before his arms were filled with Angel Dust. “Well, That certainly was something.” He chuckled dryly. 

“We can talk in the limo, let’s go.” Angel wanted to just pull him in and ask him what he thought. 

Alastor hesitated. “Angel.” A deep sigh escaped his chest. 

“Babe? What’s wrong?” He tried to peek under the hat, but Alastor’s expression was unreadable. 

“I think I need to go for a walk.” Alastor looked up with only the smallest of smiles. 

Angel felt all his excitement wash away. The noise of the club gone in the silence of the moment. “O-okay… we can walk. The hotel isn’t that far away.” Alastor grabbed Angel’s arms and held them to his side. 

“No. Angel. Go back to the hotel.” A hand raised to cup his cheek. “Get home safe. I’m going to the tower. I need to… Work on some things. I need to understand some things, that when I’m with you, I-I… I just can’t grasp the concept of. I need to understand before…” He sighed. “I can’t give you the words you deserve. I need time if you can give me that.” His eyes looked pained despite the smile growing on his face. Why did Angel feel like now he could finally understand Alastor better. Why did Angel seem to only understand pain. 

“I-it’s okay babe. You gotta do what you gotta do. You go take care of yourself… You know I’ll be here right?” He meant his words. Which only made himself feel worse. He tried to smile for Alastor, but he just felt like crying. Angel and Alastor just stood there staring at each other for a moment. 

As Angel closed his eyes to try and fight off some tears, he felt it again. A soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. When he opened his eyes, shadows were slinking away in the night. Angel got in the limo. He went straight home. Angel found himself running straight to his room. He shed his jacket and fell to his knees. The tears fell freely and he crumbled. 

Angel slid his back against the door and curled his knees out from under himself and up to his chest. His tears broke into hiccups. He tried his best to muffle the sound but could feel whines and exasperated crys break from his lungs. He was shaking from head to toe. FUCK Why did this hurt so much. Why did feeling things always have to hurt so much. His chest felt like it was being ripped in half. He punched the side of the doorframe. The wood splitting sound was about as satisfying as the pain. Physical pain was better than heartbreak. 

Damnit, THIS, this is exactly why Angel Dust didn’t do relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... not gonna lie. I didnt expect how this chapter ended. I am sorry my heart hurts too. But it just has to be this way. There will be a new chapter late tonorrow! So just wait a little longer for answers!


	7. Free me, free us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff

“What did you just say?” 

Angel felt Valentino standing behind him. Angel was sitting on Val’s desk , facing the door. 

“I told you, that Alastor didn’t go home with me the other night and he hasn’t been to the hotel since. Hasn’t called me or texted me either.” Angel had his arms crossed. He felt his shoulders rise up to try and hide his neck. He could feel the heat of Valentino stepping closer and leaning over his back. 

“What did you do?” Angel could hear the snarl and felt Val slam one set of hands down on either side of Angel. Angel tried to keep his breathing even. 

“I told you I didn’t do anything! I spent all day with him. I thought it was going well but I must have miscalculated. He’s just not that interested.” Angel kept his eyes down on his knees. He was waiting for Val to pounce. Waiting to be picked up and thrown, or hit. The fact that Val hadn’t laid a hand on him yet was startling. Then he realized, Val was examining his skin for marks. Checking to see if he was lying. 

“I can’t believe you finally found someone who can deny you other than me.” Valentino laughed low beside Angel, making the spider’s fur stand on end. 

“Even you don’t do a good job of keeping your hands off me.” Fuck. Angel had muttered it, but Valentino’s antennae could pick up tiny vibrations. He gripped Angel by the throat and pulled him back until he was laying flat across the desk. 

“I also don’t have to ask. I just have to tell you.” Valentino’s grin and grip on Angel’s neck was making him gag. He felt his body convulse as the grip tightened. “Angie… If he’s not coming to you. Go get him. Do something. Make him yours. I need this done, preferably before the next extermination. We want to use the extermination as a cover to get rid of him. You have about eight more months to figure out what his weaknesses are. You are supposed to be the best. You have the most tools at your disposal. How is seducing one fucking man this problematic?”

Angel shifted his head as much as he could to try and speak. “A-al… Doesn’t like...sex…” This made Valentino let go of him. Angel knew not to try and sit up, but he brought two hands to his throat to try and help it relax. 

“What?” Valentino moved to look Angel in the eyes. 

“I’ts as difficult as it is because he has to like me for me… Alastor doesn’t like the whole promiscuous thing. He said the only reason he went to the show was because he was interested in how I do it. He doesn’t seek it out.” Angel slowly lifted himself and went back into his previous position on the desk. 

“Well fuck. I sent a whore to do the impossible.” Angel tried to throw him a glare. 

“It’s not impossible. I just have to rethink things.” Angel crossed both sets of arms. 

Valentino was laughing and sat in his chair. “Oh yeah? What are you gonna offer him? Friendship?” His laughing grew louder. 

“Alastor and I have things in common. I just have to take things slow. I have to do smaller more sentimental things.” Angel was quiet as he spoke. Valentino was right though. Other than cooking for Alastor. What could he offer? What good was he? Alastor had the opportunity to claim Angel if he had wanted him, and instead walked away. Now it had been three days since the almost liplock. Angel mindlessly brought a hand up to his lips. 

“Oh shit this is rich…” Angel whipped around to look at Valentino. His face going pale. “Is the little slut actually falling?” Valentino was laughing so hard he was shaking. “Oh Angie, baby, sweetheart.” He reached out one of those menacingly long arms and grabbed Angel off the desk. He pulled Angel on top of him. Laying Angel down and petting his hair. 

“You poor, delusional thing. Have you forgotten what happened last time?” Valentino used two hands to hold Angel’s waist down when the spider tried to squirm. 

“Val-” 

“How he hurt you? How he put you on a pretty little pedestal? How he made you believe you were worth something?” Val sighed but the smile never left. Angel gripped at Valentino’s jacket and buried his face in the fur collar. He didn’t want to hear it. Of course he remembered. 

“The fucker trapped you. How long did he keep you locked away?” 

“Stop...stop stop stop.” Angel was shaking and holding onto Val with a death grip. 

“Oh, Angie… Remember. I am the only one who actually cares if you survive here in hell. Me needing you is always going to be more important than someone loving you.” He grinned and grabbed Angel’s hair to pull them face to face. 

“Now princess. Text him. Go see him. Lie to him. Get him committed to you. Get him to trust you. Then when the time comes. Destroy him like they did to you.” Valentino squeezed Angel’s tear stained cheeks. He watched Angel nod and pull out his phone. “Good boy. Now go home. I’ve seen enough of you this week.” Valentino pushed Angel off of him and moved back to his desk. Making busy work of the papers there. 

Angel scoffed but did as he was told. He was sure he looked as bad as he felt. He’d be lying if he said he’d been following direct orders. Angel had gone back to the strip club the next night. He drank, found a regular who was willing to drown him in his namesake, and plenty of people who wanted to take him up on his offer for special treatment. If he was being wholly honest, he only knew it had been three days because Charlie asked where he had been the last two nights. Wow, it had been a long time since he’d partied so hard he forgot where he was. 

The whole things had felt great. He would still be out, if Valentino hadn’t called him to come in. Angel had forgotten to report that night. Valentino had been the first one to ask why his hand was bruised. Angel even wondered himself how, in everything he’d done in the last few nights, only his hand was bruised. 

Looking at his hand, he remembered the events that led up to him punching the door. “Fuck…” He muttered to himself. He looked over the text he was supposed to send to Alastor as he walked. He stared at it, reread it again and again. Once outside the studio, he pulled out a pack of smokes he had pocketed off one of his customers. 

AD: Hey, Al. Look, about the other night. If it helps. Nothing happened. Keep thinking, take your time. It’s fine if you never wanna talk to me about it. I get it okay.-

Angel paused to look down into the cityscape. He could see the clocktower, Vox’s studio, the hotel, and the radio tower. He quickly pulled out a second cigarette and slipped it into his fluff for when he finished the first one. 

AD: I was hoping at the very least, we could still continue our lessons. I promise I can keep it professional. Then when the lessons are done. Ya can piss off.

He wanted to add so much. I miss you. I want to have tea in the garden again. Hell he’d push to watch horror movies and just actually sit together. He missed their platonic friendship. Angel had already convinced himself a relationship wasn’t happening. After Valentino’s reminder, he knew he wouldn’t agree to one. So maybe Angel really didn’t want to hear what Alastor had wanted to say a few nights ago. His screen lit up before he pocketed it. 

SD: Ah! Yes, Sorry I can’t believe I forgot about our lessons! I have been busy lately. Should I meet you in about an hour? 

The text actually made Angel smile. Fuck he was weak for this man. 

Ad: Yeah, I’ll be home in about an hour. Probably gonna get yelled at by Charlie and I need to clean up. But you can head in I’ll be quick.

Angel enjoyed the walk. It was mostly quiet, which was rare. Part of it may have been that Angel knew where the quiet parts of town were. The other part may have been that, anyone who knew Angel knew not to approach him when he wasn’t flashing his colors. Right now Angel had no coloration to his fur. All white and dark grey. The perfect depiction of his mood. 

To put things bluntly, Angel was experiencing a major drop as he came out of his high. He was trying to ignore and bury his feelings over what happened a few nights ago. He cried himself to sleep that night, that was really all the emotion he felt the situation deserved. His body was sore for reasons he couldn't remember in technicolor. He knew his head would be pounding by the time Charlie was done with him. Speaking of.

“Angel! You’re back!” Charlie had a gentle smile on her face. 

“I know we gotta talk so lets get it over with.” Angel crossed his arms and put out his second cigarette on the heel of his boot. His eyes felt heavy. 

“O-oh… Well” She sighed and walked up to hug him. “I was just worried about you.” She stepped back and smiled sadly. Angel was staring in shock. “You’ve been doing so good. I know… For you of all people to relapse like that, something must have happened. I mean you’ve been clean for about four months!” 

Angel watched her and scoffed. “Yeah… Sure kid… Keep believing I’m a good person.” He smiled coldly and ruffled her hair. “If that’s it then I gotta go.” 

“Hey!” She called as he went to walk off. “Really Angel. Maybe you can’t see it, but I do! I believe you can do good. I really really do.” 

Angel paused and looked over his shoulder. He knew it was his bitterness from earlier seeping out, but damn he just couldn’t stop himself. “You shouldn’t.” 

He was up the stairs before he heard anything from her. He made it to his room in record time. Using his hands to help launch himself faster up the various flights of stairs. Alastor wasn’t there yet. He let out a sigh he didn’t know he had been holding. Angel decided a hot shower would be good for his bones for once. He would just have to be more diligent when he dusted himself later.

After gathering some fuzzy pajama pants and a long turtleneck, he grabbed his rarely used shower supplies and locked the bathroom door. He used his phone to play some music Cherri had found for him. Forever trying to keep him updated. He let the hot water melt everything away. Any grime that rested at the roots of his fur. The dirt and god knows what else from the last few nights. Glitter occasionally. He made sure to properly clean everything out. 

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Alastor’s face. He heard their last conversation play over and over again. Could he really play at just being friends? He slid down the shower wall and sat in the bottom of the tub, curling his knees to his chest again. He hated himself for this. Angel knew what happened last time. 

It had been right when he had even started working for Valentino. One of his Johns got super attached. He had been so sweet to Angel. He touched Angel so gently. Angel had never had a man be that kind to him. He grew fond of him too. They got so close, they had lived together for a while. The guy had told Angel that he could respect his work, but as time went on, he got jealous. 

By the time someone came to get him, he was so broken. Angel had been so injured that Valentino had to call a healer. Angel wasn’t allowed to work for weeks on end. It was the only time Valentino had been sweet on him. Valentino was the one who found out he was even missing. No one else noticed. Maybe, he was right. Charlie had noticed he was gone for a couple days, sure, but over time she would have just assumed he checked out. Valentino would go looking for him. Valentino was right. Being needed was better than being cared about. No one at the hotel needed him. He doubted they even liked him. 

Angel finished his shower and made quick work of brushing the dust through his fur. He decided to let his fur lay flat. The fur on his chest was kind of sensitive after the abuse of being aggressively fluffed itno tits for the last few days. He looked in the mirror before heading into his room. It was weird. He rarely left his chest flat and it had been a long time since he saw his fur with no pink in it. He didn’t hate it. Just didn’t look right. He scoffed again as he thought, “Sure dad would approve.” 

As he made his way into his room, he jumped. Alastor was petting Nuggets. Now THAT was odd. Nuggets was oinking and making his cute little happy noises. If Alastor had moved beyond trying to eat the little cutie, then Angel would be impressed. The sight made him smile softly. 

“Hey hot stuff.” Angel greeted with crossed arms. He suddenly felt conscious of his flat chest. He was pretty sure no one in the hotel had seen him without his fluffy tits. Sure enough, Alastor just kind of stared when he looked at Angel. 

“Angel…” Alastor’s smile lowered for a moment before coming back full volume. “You look different! Not bad...but it’s different.” 

“Yeah well…” Angel rubbed one hand on the back of his neck. “Not feeling to great, so I dressed comfy.” 

Alastor laughed softly. “I guess I had just become so accustomed to you being half naked.” 

Angel felt himself melting at that genuine smile. “Alright well… You’ll find I can dress up once in a while.” He turned and plugged his phone into his speaker system. “Anyway, lesson time right. That’s what you are here for after all.” He paused as he switched playlists. “Sorry if I interrupted anything.” 

“Angel…” Alastor’s voice had dropped the radio filter. Angel put up a hand and shook his head. 

“Nope. I know that tone now. You’re not here to talk.” Angel felt a sharp pain in his chest. He turned and put on his best smile. “You are here to teach me how to tango. So what first.” 

Alastor watched him for a moment and shook his head. The radio filter returning to his voice. “You are quite right. I will warn you. I know the steps for Tango dancing… but I never was able to get down the-” He waved a hand trying to find a word as he stripped his coat and got ready for their lesson. “Emotion. Of the dance.” 

“Tango is like the sexy one right?” Angel watched with crossed arms.

Alastor laughed at Angel’s comment. “Yes, I guess that is an adequate way to say that.” 

“So you teach me the moves and I’ll teach you the mood.” He grinned and cocked an eyebrow at the other. He watched Alastor stare wide eyed at him for a moment. “Oh come on! For once I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean like… Fuck. uh… You know how you told me to keep everything loose for swing dancing?” When Alastor nodded, he continued. 

“So it’s like that but different body language. Different… muscles. Once I learn the moves I can figure it out better.” Alastor was still watching him with a strange unreadable expression. “What?” 

“You sound so determined. It’s…” Alastor seemed to still be struggling with how to word things with Angel. “It’s cute.” He sighed and smiled. 

Angel felt a small flash of pink flush back into his colors. With a quick shake of his head, they were gone just as easy. He had to stay realistic to not hurt himself. The action seemed to spark something in Alastor. The radio demon watched the whole thing and stared even after Angel’s colors went back to grey and white. 

“Alright enough talking come on.” Angel stepped into the middle of the room. The tango lesson started very similarly to the swing lesson. The big difference Angel noted was that they were almost chest to chest. Angel miscalculated. He was finding it difficult to focus on the lesson when he was pressed against Alastor the whole time. Angel kept glancing at Alastor, and catching Alastor glancing at him. Alastor would smile so much more softly. 

“You’re doing good. Tango is a harder dance. It can be fast like swing, but you seem to be catching on pretty well.” His voice was tender. When he spoke to Angel without the radio interference, there was a soft twang to it. Unlike when he was using his full unfiltered voice. This was a nice middle. 

“Thanks… I think I’m only learning so much because I have a pretty good teacher…” He laughed and felt the pink softly flush again. 

“Can I ask what that is about?” Alastor was looking at the soft pink on Angel’s face. 

Angel sighed and dropped his head onto Alastor’s shoulder, stopping their dance. “So… The color of my fur depends on how I feel generally. If i’m happy, excited, on drugs, drunk blah blah blah. I’m pink. The happier I am the pinker I am, sometimes I can even glow I noticed.”

“And right now?” Alastor lifted their joined hands closer to their faces. Even Angel’s claws had turned a dark grey, almost black. 

“Right now… I feel like shit…” He laughed weakly at himself. “You probably don’t wanna hear it but...I haven’t exactly been home the last few days.” 

Alastor pulled back and held Angel at arms length. Trying to gauge him.   
“Oh it’s not your fault and i’m not hurt. I just…” Angel paused. He had to come up with a pathetic lie or tell Alastor the truth. “I got bored. I wanted to go have fun.” He turned away from the radio demon and held onto the side of his own arms. “Just like you predicted. Those programs don’t work. I wanted something stronger. So I went out. Partied. Don’t remember where I was or who I was with.” Angel felt a wicked grin slip onto his face as he fought back the urge to cry and laugh at the same time. “But hey it was a fucking blast and I wanna do it again. Can’t wait really.” A hiccup of a laugh slipped. 

Angel looked at himself with wide eyes in the vanity as another set of arms wrapped around him. He felt Alastor’s chest against his back. The other’s head slipping onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry Angel... “ 

Angel wanted to break away from his arms. Slap them away and tell him to run away. Angel was death for most men. He was going to be Alastors end if he wasn’t careful. The weaker part of Angel won and he melted into Alastor’s hold. He smiled and let go. He let the laugh break from his chest as the tears came crashing down. As Angel shook, Alastor held tighter onto him. 

Alastor helped Angel sit on the edge of the bed. They sat together for a while, Angel leaning curled against the deer’s chest. “I’m so sorry. I’m not normally this fucking weepy after a couple rough nights.” He pressed the balls of his hands into his eyes. He hated this. Angel fucking Dust did not cry in front of people. 

“Angel... “ Alastor sighed and just held him tighter. “I know you’re not telling me everything.” He chuckled darkly. “I can see a break in the wood over there that looks suspiciously a lot like your fist.” Angel looked at his hands then at the door, and let out a broken little laugh. “That and the hand you offered me in our lesson is heavily bruised and swollen.” 

Alastor took Angel’s bruised hand in his free hand. “The bruise is yellowed on the outside so I imagine this was a few nights ago… I… I imagine I left you with quite a lot of questions.” He sighed. Using the hand that was holding Angel up on his back, he reached it up and pressed Angel into his chest. Angel shifted and curled into his arms more comfortably. 

“I just ran from you. Angel. I have never been as… Confused or at a loss of thoughts or feelings as I am with you. You are truly a strange creature. You almost never do what I expect. When I think you’re going to be vulgar, you hesitate and change what you’re going to say or do. Even when you do things that I would normally perceive as not disgusting but, something I wouldn’t like, it just doesn’t bother me the way I thought it would.” Angel glaned up to Alastor and saw the other look down to the radio demon’s free hand. He lowered the hand down onto Angel’s thigh. There was no skin exposed there, but it still was something so foreign to them both. 

“Even this. The last time I had someone in my lap... “ He shook his head. “It wasn’t like this. The other night when you kneeled above me. I didn’t feel trapped. And when I touched your legs.” Alastor was still watching his own hand. Angel watched that same hand as it hesitantly, slowly moved up his leg. Angel took a deep breath to keep himself calm. He felt pink come back to his face and tried to hold back the shiver than ran through his body. He looked back up at Alastor, just to find him watching Angel’s face. 

“Angel when I do touch you… I find myself not minding it. There's something else there. It’s like the hunger I was cursed with.” The radio demon laughed darkly to himself. “Except I don’t want to kill you. I just want to watch you.” 

Angel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His heart was hammering so loudly, he almost couldn’t hear Alastor anymore. He felt Alastor’s fingers move so slowly up the side of his hip. The hand stopped when two fingers slipped under the hemline of Angel’s sweater. Alastor was so soft and gentle with him. More gentle than anyone else had ever been. More than Angel had ever dreamed of anyone being with him. Angel wanted to grab his face and kiss him senseless. 

“You really… need to learn.” Angel reached two arms up and wrapped them behind Alastor’s neck. “You need to learn, what you do when you say shit like that to me.” Angel had lost control of himself as he stared into those burning scarlet eyes. Alastor pulled them into a slightly better position so he could press their foreheads together. 

“I have known… I haven’t been stopping your advancements for a reason. I haven’t been wanting to stop you. I’ve been finding myself wanting to encourage you.” The hand Alastor had been running up Angel’s side came up to cup his cheek. “I’ve been enjoying you shining like the vibrant flame you are.” Alastor chuckled at himself. “You are a fire I don’t want to watch burn out. I just want to keep feeding you and watch how far you can burn.” 

Angel leaned back and stared at him. His heart felt like it stopped. That was both the sweetest and sexiest thing ANYONE had ever said to him. He felt a smile break onto his face. A giggle hit him hard as he buried himself into Alastor’s neck. 

“I’m guessing that made you very happy.” Alastor was laughing and had pulled one of Angel’s hands to his lips. When Angel looked, his claws were glowing faintly. The bright pink had returned to his colors. This just made him giggle more. 

“Fuck Al.” Angel kept his face hidden against Alastor’s neck but reached a hand gently up to the Deer’s face. “I try so hard to act like I don’t care about shit. Then you come in. I can’t fucking hide and pretend anything for shit. You have made me so weak.”

Alastor laughed. “You’re not weak Angel. On the contraire. I get the feeling you are stronger than most other demons. After all, you have me here right now holding you. Something no other demon can claim.” Alastor turned his face and planted a soft kiss to the hand resting on his cheek. 

Those words made Angel freeze. He was sprawled across one of the most feared overlords laps. That same overlord was kissing his hand and holding him. Speaking so fondly and sweetly of him. Angel finally moved away from Alastor’s neck and looked at the radio demon’s face. The expression on Alastor’s face was so sweet and soft. Angel couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

“You sir… You will be the death of me.” Angel laughed and shifted a bit closer. They were so close, but Angel knew Alastor needed the control. Angel would keep Alastor feeling safe for as long as he could. 

“I already told you. I won’t let you burn out.” With those words, Alastor closed the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie. Wrote half of this in a daze at my bf's work getting too into Angel's sad state. Then heavily buzzed in the last half. I still adore this and hope you all do too. 
> 
> I also wanted to end on some fluff as a sorry for last chapter. ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	8. Theres a fire in us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress~

Angel paced back and forth in his room, scenes replaying in his mind as he thought on the previous week. He was chewing on one of his claws as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks. He and Alastor had expressed their feelings a full week ago and hasn't stopped since then. The heat and chemistry had only been sparked into a roaring flame. 

That first night a week ago, once their lips crashed together, neither had really wanted to stop. Alastor didn’t push for more, but he had held tight to Angel. Angel had wound his claws into his deer’s hair. They had moved onto making out on the bed, with Alastor laying on top of him. When they did finally break apart, they were gasping. They smiled and started giggling in pure joy. They shared an embrace and enjoyed just breathing with the other for a long while. 

Angel brought his hands up to his face at the memory. Then there was the fact that everytime they passed each other in the hallway, Alastor would trail a hand across Angel’s back and shoot him a wink or a specific smile. Angel was sure he caught him greeting him in his unfiltered voice a few times too. Angel tried to do the same in return, just little things to get Alastor’s attention and flirt, but Alastor was harder to fluster. 

Then there was every time they were alone. Angel knew dancing the tango would be a difficult and intimate experience, but it was made so much more difficult now. Their bodies were always pressed so tightly together. Not to mention that Angel was trying to teach Alastor how to use his hips to make the dance sexier. Alastor had been a fucking natural. Then when the lesson was done, usually when Angel was so flustered that he just couldn’t take anything serious anymore, they would just sit together. 

Sometimes they went to the roof, or garden, or just for a walk. For the last week though, their time together had always ended in a kiss. The type of kiss that made him weak in the knees and dizzy. Made his head spin, and the floor fall from beneath him. Most importantly, the type of kiss that didn’t beg for more. Alastor would kiss him so sweetly, so soundly, and bid him goodnight

Angel giggled at himself and picked up Nuggets. The small pig squealed as he was spun in the air. Angel danced around the room with his pet, hugging him and giggling. “Oh Nuggets! What has happened to me?!” He paused and held the pigs snout to his face. “I found a man and oh the things he does to me. He really likes me. And fuck. I really want him. I really like him Nuggets.” 

Angel heard the door rattle. It made him smile as he kneeled down and put his pig on the bed. “We haven’t talked about being serious Nuggets.” Angel made sure to whisper. “Should I wait? Or ask him myself?” Angel cupped his pigs face as he heard familiar footsteps. The pig gave a soft oink as his face was being squeezed. Angel closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Alastor standing behind him and leaning down. A light kiss to his cheek and hands on his shoulders. 

“Darling, what are you two discussing?” Alastor’s voice carried a hint of a laugh. 

“Oh nothing. Just boys. I think it’s time I get my little Fat Nuggets a boyfriend too.” He bit his lip as he smiled at his pig with a wink. 

“Is that so?” Alastor had stepped away to take off his coat. “I won’t stop you. Pigs make great addition to gumbo you know.” Alastor shot a playful grin to Angel. 

“Well I never!” ANgel made a show of covering the confused pig’s ears. After a short laugh Angel stood and walked over to Alastor. 

“Ready for more practice today darling?” Alastor’s eyes lowered. His expression changing into something so soft. His affections for the spider shining through. Angel melted into Alastor’s arms as they wrapped around his waist. 

“Hmm. Yes but I do have a question…” Angel bit his lip and gazed at Alastor through his lashes.

“And what could that be?” Alastor brought a hand up to Angel’s chin. Angel stared at the other for a while, completely forgetting his question. 

“Hmmm, hunh? O-oh yeah um… Well.” Angel glanced over his shoulder to Nuggets. Shit was he a coward. “Well… The club will allow me a dance partner to do my final audition performance. I was hoping you would… maybe with a disguise like before.” Angel was getting distracted as Alastor brought their lips closer. He could feel his own breath bouncing off the others face. 

“Angel darling. I would love too, but do you know what you are performing yet?” Alastor tilted Angel’s face and kissed his forehead before backing away. 

Angel stared at his deer’s back. Did he miss something? He had been so sure that was heading into another intense makeout session. “Uh… Yeah. Cherri gave me another new playlist. I found a song I really like for a tango.”  
Alastor nodded as he watched Angel go to his stereo. “A tango is a good choice for you. It keeps it sexy which is what they would almost be expecting, but tango can be very classy. I just worry that I will be the right partner.” 

Angel put on the song and closed his eyes for a moment. Letting the music vibrate against his skin. “Alastor.” He turned and held out his hands as he swayed his hips to the music. The music had started out quiet, the male singer had this sexy low kind of voice. “Baby, trust me. Once you get into the music-” He paused as Alastor took two of his hands and got into position. Angel pressed their bodies even closer. “And once you’re here with me. You do better than you think.” 

Alastor grinned and started their usual practice steps. “If that’s what you think… Then let’s test your theory. We will start simple. Then we will follow each other. Show me what you’ve got my beautiful arachnid.” Alastors voice was a purr. An amazing addition to the song as the bass came in. 

Angel followed Alastor’s lead. They had been actually practicing all week, not just making out. Angel really actually liked the tango. It was fun, especially when Alastor got a little rough with it. They separated to do a couple individual quick steps before Alastor gripped Angel’s wrist and pulled him back. Their chests hit hard and Angel was immediately thrown into a dip. Sure, Angel was shocked, but he played it off by stretching into it. When he was pulled back up, he went right back into position and hooked a leg around Alastor’s. 

This went on for quite a few cycles of the song over and over again. They attempted a few different dips, and spins. Angel even followed Alastor into essentially acting out the theme of the song. Pulling and pushing each other. As the song came to an end for about the fifth time. Angel was pulled back to Alastor again, he used the momentum as he stepped quickly to jump and wrap both legs around Alastor’s waist. Alastor quickly grabbed Angel’s waist and watched as Angel dipped himself backwards. He was pulled back up, his feet placed on the ground. 

The music cut out. Angel and Alastor stood gasping and holding the other’s sweating face. They both kept their eyes closed for a moment. Then a laugh from Angel, followed by a laugh from Alastor. 

“That was…” Angel started. His hands slipping around Alastor’s neck. 

“It sure was…” Alastor opened his eyes and smiled. The silence was always comfortable between them. Angel never felt judged under Alastor’s gaze.

“Alastor. Really. I mean it. Please be my partner…” He smiled and bit his lip. Fighting the urge to kiss Alastor again. 

A grin that usually meant Angel was about to turn neon pink, crossed the radio demon’s face. “Do you mean dance partner or~?” He let the question trail off and squeezed at the spider’s hips. 

Sure enough, Angel was a bright fluorescent across his chest and cheeks. He tried to look away from Alastor. In trying to take a step back, Angel tripped on Nuggets. As Angel went down, Alastor tried to pull him back up. This only caused Alastor to fall on top of Angel. 

“Fucking hell.” Angel raised one hand up to rub his head. Then he looked up. He was fully trapped and pinned onto the floor with Alastor straddling his hips and hands by his shoulders. Angel had seen Alastor flushed by now, but never quite like this. “S-shit Al I’m sor-”

Angel squeaked in shock as his lips were silenced. Alastor had once again closed the gap between them. Angel didn’t know what he’d done to trigger this but, as he felt the other’s lips moving against his, he decided his didn’t care. His eyes rolled back and fluttered closed as he wrapped his arms again around Alastor’s neck. 

There was something to this kiss. Angel could feel it. It was far more intense. There was a hunger coming from Alastor. Confirmed to Angel when he felt Alastor’s hands moving down to his waist and slipping slowly under his sweater. Angel could tell the were both shaking. Whether it was from exhaustion or nerves, he couldn’t tell. A shiver ran through his body and he wanted more. 

Angel decided he was going to do something bold. He wanted to understand where things were standing. Angel dared to slip his tongue across the deer’s lips, and was shocked to find it welcomed. His claws gripped some of Alastor’s hair in joy as their make out got far more heated. Oh! And that was Alastor’s hand climbing his ribcage. Closer, almost at his chest. Angel felt his legs shake in anticipation. Angel was losing his mind as Alastor’s tongue took dominance over the kiss. 

“Angel! It’s time for your- OH!” 

Angel and Alastor both jumped. Moving almost across the room from each other. Angel covered his face and stared at Charlie through his fingers. Oh he was gonna kill her. He dared a glance at Alastor who was already looking almost normal except for his hair standing out at odd angles. He grabbed his coat. 

“Well, darling… I will be sure to send you a message later.” Alastor’s words carried an embarrassed undertone. He walked to Angel and helped him stand. Alastor leaned in and spoke softly, only for Angel. “Looks like we’ve been found out my love.” Angel’s heart skipped at those words. Alastor kissed his hand then his cheek. “Bon nuit mon ange.” With that Alastor walked out the door. As if none of that had just happened. 

“Uhm… W-what was.” Charlie looked between Angel and Alastor. 

“Wellness check go.” Angel turned away from her. He cocooned himself in a large fluffy blanket and held a pillow to try and hide his blushing face. 

“Right! Well… uhm…” Charlie made her way to sit on Angel’s stool. “So I know you had a relapse a little over a week ago…” 

“Yeah weed’s helping. Relapsed for emotional reasons.” Angel muttered out. 

Charlie wrote things down but kept glancing at the door. She sighed and smiled. Oh here we go. “Soooooooo…” She brought her hands to her face and smiled like a fool. 

“SHADDUP!” Angel tried to cover up more. “Ya weren’t supposed to see that!” 

“You and Alastor hunh?” Her tone held the words ‘ I knew it’ “You guys are cute together!” 

Angel rolled his eyes. “You’d think any pair is cute you like the idea of love too much.” 

“Love is good! Seems to be helping you too!”Charlie moved to sit on the bed. Angel watched her and lowered the blanket off his head.

“First of all, neither of us have said ‘I love you’. Not even sure we’re boyfriends or whatever. We never discussed it. It’s only been a week. And what proof do you have that it’s helping me?” He crossed his arms. Charlie was ready for his challenge. 

“I know love but I won’t push you.” She smiled so brightly. “And besides, Alastor has been helping more and more, probably just to see you. I’m still going to believe it’s for the betterment of the hotel. But you have been doing so good for so long, and you’ve been helping so much with Niffty in the garden. Alastor is always watching you and you him. Everyone’s been pretty sure you two were a thing.”

Well shit. He didn’t know they were that obvious. “Yeah well…” Angel blushed. “Shaddup.” 

“Do you love him?” The question threw him for a loop. Angel stared at Charlie. 

“What?” Angel felt like something had been pulled from him. Cold and scared suddenly. 

“Do you love him. He seems to make you happy. Your anxiety has definitely gone down at least by our reports.” Charlie watched him. “Did I push too much? Do you want me to leave?” She stood and moved to stand beside him. 

Ange was glad this kid was far smarter than she led on. He nodded and curled up into his bed. She smiled softly and gave him a gentle hug. As she left she re locked the door and closed it.

Angel’s mind was reeling. Sure, an hour ago he would have said it easily. Would that have been real though? Was Angel truly in love? Or was that his responsibility to Valentino talking. He had been spending so much of his free time telling him that he had to do what he had to do. Now he wondered if he had messed up. Was he too far gone now? He thought back to their kiss earlier. It was so passionate. So heated. He felt want in that kiss. Angel glanced as his phone lit up a call from his Strawberry Deer. He giggled as he swiped the screen and laid down on his bed. 

“Hey babe miss me already?” A giggle slipped out as he wrapped some of the fur on the blanket around his claw. 

A short laugh from the other side. “Maybe… Sorry about earlier. And our informal farewell. I did have more I had wanted to discuss with you. Perhaps… would you meet me for dinner darling?”

This was very sudden. Angel sat up on his bed. “What? Like right now?”

“No, not now. You like eating late anyway if I remember correctly. That would give me plenty of time to cook.” Alastor sounded like he was already in a kitchen as Angel heard what sounded like a sink and pots and pans. 

“Wait. Al hold on… Are you asking me on a date? A date where you plan on cooking dinner for me?” Had Angel died again and gone to heaven? What idiot messed this up. 

“Would you like it to be a date? It would be our first formal date then.” Angel was sure he heard a light laugh from the other. 

“Uh… y-yeah. Sure let’s go on a date then.” Angel was trying not to giggle and smile like an idiot. 

“Then tonight, would you like to meet in the garden for dinner? Or I can come pick you up at your room.” Yep that was a metal pot he heard being moved. 

“Yeah babe. Um… I’ll meet you in the garden.” Angel stood and quickly went to his dresser. 

“Sounds good. Seven?” Angel looked at the clock. It was about five now. He would have plenty of time. 

“Seven.” He smiled when he heard a laugh from Alastor. 

“I’ll see you again soon my darling.” Alastor heard a hum in agreement from Angel, then hung up. 

Angel stared at his phone. He had a date. He had just been having issues about whether or not he was actually in love with the idiot. Now here he was getting all giddy over a date with him. Angel was in deep. He slammed each drawer to his dresser looking for a few specific things. Alastor had seen him all dolled up in dresses, his drag attire, and his comfy clothes. Tonight he would treat Alastor to something new. 

A shower, dust bath, painting his claws, doing very light makeup, and getting dressed put him at having about fifteen minutes to get into the gardens. He turned to take one more quick look. Angel had done his best to slick his hair back. He was wearing a suit. Pink and white and still pretty. The suit still framed his natural curves, but it still gave him a more masculine look. Maybe it was just the fact he was wearing pants. He took a deep breath and left his room. 

Angel passed a few residents in the hallways. All steered clear, not knowing what to make of this new look for Angel. Passing Angel, he got a high five from her and a giggle. Even Husk had to do a double take. Every step brought him closer to a formal date with Alastor. He hesitated when he reached the doors to the garden. He thought of Valentino. How this was all just a game really. Angel was supposed to just be finding a way to take Alastor out. If Angel kept going, Alastor would die. 

The spider shook his head. Maybe, just maybe, he would find a way out. He stared at the back of the doors leading him to his date. He would. Angel was sure there had to be a way to save Alastor. He could just keep reporting to Valentino, but tell him nothing. Angel would just need a new way to escape Valentino. A way for him to get a happy ending with Alastor. There just had to be a way. Because dammit Charlie was right. Angel was in love with him.

When Angel opened the doors, he was greeted by what looked like starlight. It hovered in the trees and lit them up. Angel gasped and ran up to investigate. They were bugs! They looked like the fireflies Angel had seen in movies. 

“I call them shadow flies. Like fireflies, but those don’t exist here. We used to have them everywhere in Louisiana. I created these when I started to miss home.” Alastor walked up behind Angel and wrapped one arm around the spider’s back. 

Angel turned and smiled as the shadowfly flew away and back to the tree. “They’re so pretty! I never got to see these in the city.” He looked down the path and saw a small table all set up. It was lit by candles surrounding it and on the tabletop. There were flowers and a bottle of wine in ice. “Alastor this is too much.” He turned and was greeted by a closed lip smile. He could swoon. He did swoon. 

Alastor shook his head. “You deserve all this Angel.” The radio demon kissed his spider’s forehead. They walked hand in hand to the table. Alastor sat Angel and pushed his chair in. Angel couldn’t help feeling like he was in a movie. Alastor sat across from him and worked on pouring the wine. 

“No Alastor really. You did all this… for me? You haven’t changed your mind and decided you have a taste for spider have you?” He grinned nervously. Alastor paused and glanced up at him before continuing to pour the wine. 

“If I had would I really tell you?” He chuckled and corked the bottle. “But no I haven’t. I genuinely wanted to sit, alone, and have dinner with you.” Alastor held up his glass. 

Angel lifted his glass to Alastor’s. They both smiled and sipped together. “Al this is all so sweet. Really trying to make me fall for you hunh?” He mumbled more so for himself. 

“And if I was? Would I be succeeding?” There was a nervous twist to that smile. Alastor was teasing but genuinely nervous. 

“What if you were?” Angel countered taking another sip. A more confident grin from Alastor. 

“Why don’t you lift the cover and enjoy your meal. I can hear your stomach from here.” A laugh split from the Deer’s lips. 

Alastor had been right, Angel was starving. He had eaten a bunch of fruit from the garden that morning, but that may have been it. Angel rolled his eyes and smiled when he saw the food. “You didn’t” 

“Oh but I did. I don’t cook a lot of Italian food, but this seemed like it would be suitable for the both of us. Puttanesca, and I made it with ribeye.” Alastor’s smile widened at the mention of steak.

Angel grinned and loaded up his fork. “Well, guess the Italian will have to see how you did.” He blew at the steam and took a bite. As soon as the food touched his tongue, he was melting into his chair. “Oh, Mio DIO e delizioso.” 

Alastor was laughing into his hand. After watching Angel, he went ahead and took a bite, having almost the same response. 

“Seriously Alastor. Cooking like this? Fuck marry me now.” Angel shoved another forkful into his mouth. Angel heard Alastor cough for a second. The deer tried to finish his mouthful then broke out laughing at Angel’s words. 

“I’d settle for going steady with you first if you don’t mind.” He laughed softer now. 

Angel paused and thought back on what he had said, then what Alastor said. He pulled the napkin to his face to hide it as it went pink. “Oh my god did I really…. Wait… did you?” He quickly grabbed his wine and took a long sip. “I’m sorry I can’t believe I-” He was cut off by Alastor waving him off. 

“Angel It’s okay. That’s why I wanted to talk. We got rather…” Color flushed Alastor’s face. “Distracted… earlier.” Angel flushed again as he thought on what happened in his room not too long ago. 

“Well, I think I’d be open to hearing what you have to say…” Angel smiled and watched the wine swirl around in his glass. This made Alastor laugh. Angel watched the other stand and come around to his side. Alastor kneeled beside him and took Angel’s hands in his own. 

“Angel, I would love to be your dance partner, but I would also like if our partnership could continue past your lessons. Would you consider going steady with me?” Angel giggled and smiled so widely. 

“You are SO old fashioned.” Angel watched Alastor’s smile widen in mild panic. “That’s good you idiot. I like old fashioned. But, yes, Alastor. I would like to date you and be your boyfriend.” 

Alastor stood and pulled Angel up into his arms. Their kiss was very different than the one before. This was the kind that made Angel forget his worries and fears. This kiss made him feel like he was where he belonged. Safe, happy, and warm. Alastor was his home. 

And Angel was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest not too confident in this one. Feels like im missing something. But let me know what you guys think. Did thos flow okay for you as my reader? I got about one or more chapters of fluff before we get serious! Get ready! 
> 
> Love you all so much!!!


	9. Sweet love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey theres a playlist if you wanna listen to what i use to write this fic!!!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1XTQS7R5wJygzwMhnZywVr?si=hT0jqBE0SsGqvLXCX3-1Zg
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Angel had passed his audition. He wasn’t the shining star, but he passed and would be working with that club. His swing was good. His tap dancing still needed a bit of work. His tango, however, they had eaten up. As soon as Angel had stepped out of the club after his final audition, Alastor had wrapped him up in his arms. Angel was still getting used to this sort of affection from Alastor. They may have been officially dating for two weeks now, but it still felt so strange. 

Everything felt like it was going just a little too well. He had told Valentino the basics of his progress. Alastor being more affectionate, They were spending almost all of Angel’s free time together. Val seemed satisfied. Angel had a little more than seven months to figure this all out. He had to figure out a way to keep Valentino informed, without giving him any actual information. 

Angel knew if he told Alastor, The radio demon could probably figure a way out of this whole mess, but that would mean he would have to tell Alastor that their whole relationship up till now had been a lie. No Angel knew he had to figure it out himself. Alastor believed Angel was strong. Angel was starting to believe there was something more to them. He wanted to prove himself worthy of standing beside Alastor. 

Angel had decided on enjoying the day celebrating with Alastor. They had both been excused of hotel duties for the day by Charlie. Angel linked his left arms with Alastor’s right arm as they walked down the streets of the city. Alastor wanted to bring Angel out dancing for fun at least once before it became his job. 

“Will you come watch me once I do start performing on stage with them?” Angel laughed and leaned into the other’s hold. 

“Of course my dear.” The Radio demon’s smile just made Angel want to lean down and give him a kiss. So he did. Just a small one on the corner of his mouth. Angel was jolted to a stop as Alastor stopped walking. 

“D-did… I’m sorry was that too much? I know you don’t like when others touch you…” Angel had started to panic. He hadn’t tried to invade Alastor’s space in so long.

“That was the first time you actually tried to kiss me.” Color started to bloom across both their faces. Alastor tried to clear it away as he cleared his throat. “It was pleasant.” 

Angel could have died right then and been happy. “Hey wait c’mere then.” He giggled and tried to reach out for Alastor’s face. 

“Don’t push it darling.” Alastor gave him a playful warning glare before allowing the other to take his face. A dramatic kiss was placed on his cheek. Alastor took Angel’s hand and they both laughed as they continued to stroll along the street. The day was warm and mild. There were still explosions and screaming in the distance, but for hell, it was a lovely day. 

As they neared the swing club Alastor had found, Angel’s phone sounded. He looked down and gave Alastor an apologetic smile. Alastor sighed but nodded knowingly. 

“I’ll get a table and drinks.” The deer held up a hand when Angel opened his mouth to speak. “Work is work, and I know what you like.” Angel watched Alastor descend the stairs and his heart ached.

“Fuck, Val this is really not a good-” 

“Having fun Angel Dust?” Angel was cut off by a voice that was certainly not Valentino’s. He glanced at his phone. It was Val’s number. 

“V-vox?” His hands were shaking as he stepped towards the end of the building. He found a ledge to sit on and scooped his skirt up onto his lap. 

“My! How perceptive. I’m glad to know you can still remember the sound of my voice.” There was a staticy laugh that cut quickly. “That must mean I have left quite the impression on you.” 

Angel nodded and went to speak when he realized Vox couldn’t see him. But he was cut off by a question. 

“Do you think were playing a game with you?” His voice dropped out of it’s usual friendly tone. Angel didn’t know too much about Vox, but he knew enough to know that was bad. 

“N-no of course not. I’d have to be pretty stupid to be messing with a warlord.” He chuckled and hoped it didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. 

“We can tell you’re closer to your target than you letting on. We can see you two.” Angel quickly looked around him and remembered, every time they passed by a screen Vox could see them, hell even his phone could be tapped. Just one of Vox’s talents. Angel knew he was involved, but he didn’t know how deeply. 

“Val is being patient. You are his problem.” He could hear Vox flipping through channels on a screen. 

“W-where is Val?” Angel asked hesitantly. Angel knew that if anything truly happened to Valentino, then all his belongings and power went straight to Vox. Angel had ‘worked’ with Vox before, he’d rather be dead than belong to Vox. 

“Aw, hey Val?” A moan tore from the background than made Angel grimace. “Sorry your boss is busy. Well, I just wanted to check in with you. How is your progress after all?” 

Angel looked around again wondering who could see or hear him. “I-I can’t really-”

“Progress… It’s not that hard to talk is it Angel Dust. If you don’t tell me I may just have to call you in and get the info MY way.” He could hear the grin over the phone. 

“I’m dating him now. But I still don’t have any useful information.” Angel wrapped his arms around his body. 

“Well get some. You’ve got seven months now. We need time to plan once we have some useful information. Oh and Angel… Don’t get attached. Even if we weren’t going to kill him. He’s probably just using you for something. He has an insatiable hunger. You are just some doll to him. He will get bored, and when he does, your poor little heart will be the first thing he rips out. Trust me… Bye” 

With that cheery little farewell, the phone line died. Right. So even if he wanted to, he couldn’t tell Alastor. Vox and Valentino probably had sensors on everything. They’d know if he even tried to tell Alastor. Even if he lied to them, Vox had his ways of finding out. Angel brought his hands up to his neck. He remembered the last time Vox had pulled information from him. That time he had been drugged and couldn’t remember a thing. Vox was able to tap into his memories and found what he needed. 

Angel felt trapped. He felt sick. He wondered if he could save Alastor if he just ran away right now. No, if he ran away or offed himself somehow, Val and Vox would just send someone new. The thought of Alastor possibly sharing with someone else what they shared, made him sick. Angel knew it wasn’t likely, but it still wreaked havoc on him. What would he do. 

Angel made his way into the swing club. Smokey and dim, it had such a classic feeling to it. Angel was kinda loving it. It took him minutes to find Alastor, he had taken his hat off but still had his hair tied back. There was a candle and two drinks sitting at their table. Angel paused on the other side of the club just watching Alastor in the low light. The deer was tapping his feet to the music, obviously excited to get dancing. His face soft and lit up in such a euphoric way. Angel wondered briefly if this was closer to what Alastor was like when he was alive. 

Angel slowly made his way around the outer edge of the club, slowly coming up to the table. He paused again a couple tables away. He had to get Valentino and Vox information. He had to show them he wasn’t fucking around. How was he supposed to do that when Alastor had given his so much in so little time. What had Valentino given him? Money? Clothes? Vox had only ever used him for information. Other than that Vox thought he was worthless. 

Alastor’s expression changed and he looked away from the stage. This expression was one of concern. He began looking around, his ears turning as if trying to help. Angel giggled as he realized Al was looking for him. 

“Hey handsome, This seat taken?” The spider smiled and ran a hand through the long curly locks of his blonde wig as he approached the table. Alastor’s eyes landed on him and the smile that crossed those lips made Angel melt like butter. 

“It is reserved, but I think I prefer your company.” He chuckled and leaned a bit in towards Angel. Angel smiled and lowered his gaze as he took a sip from his drink. 

“That was a rather long call… Is everything all right?” Alastor’s ears twitched. Angel caught himself staring at them. Since when did Alastor emote so much with his ears? He needed to stop that if he expected Angel to not touch them. 

“Yeah, They just wanted to check and see how the audition went. He asked if I could come in early but I told him to fuck off.” Angel chuckled and picked up his drink.

“Valentino certainly hasn’t changed.” Angel stared at Alastor. Did Valentino’s name actually just slip out of Alastor’s lips? Angel put his drink back down. Wait. If Alastor knew Angel was working for Valentino, did he suspect Angel? The thought had crossed his mind. Alastor isn’t stupid and neither was Angel. 

“You know what… do you wanna dance?” Angel kept his eyes on the other trying to gauge him. Alastor smiled and took Angel’s hand. They slipped onto the dance floor, pressed tightly together as a slower song played. “So, you know Valentino?” 

Angel spoke softly as he draped his arms over Alastor’s shoulders. 

“I did yes!” The radio demon held one of Angel’s hands and placed his other on the spider’s waist. “Well, More so I knew Vox. We had a...deal once. Once Vox lost interest, he broke it off. Other than for feeding his ego, I don’t understand what he keeps Valentino around for.” 

Angel leaned his face in and tested a kiss to Alastor’s neck. The other tensed but didn’t reject it. “So you and Vox buddies?” Angel was melting into Alastor’s earthy smell when a short laugh broke him out of his trance. 

“I guess you could have said that about thirty years ago. Vox views me as old technology. He would do almost anything to get rid of me.” One of Alastor’s hands wrapped tighter around Angel and massaged lightly into his back. “Are you sure you’re alright? You feel tense.” 

Angel was tense. He was getting information, but not helpful information. So Vox wanted Alastor gone. Valentino was just a fucking pawn in his game which meant what for Angel? He was even smaller. Valentino could promise whatever, but if Vox wanted Valentino gone next then Angel would be cut first. He needed to talk to Valentino. He didn’t want to be next in the line of fire after Alastor. Then there was the matter of trying to save Alastor. 

“Yeah, just tired. I think I’m gonna take an actual bath later.” Angel held tighter to Alastor. 

“Should we cut our date short then? I wouldn’t mind just relaxing with you.” Alastor leaned in and buried his face into the thick hair of Angel’s wig. “Then I won’t have to watch other people undress you with their eyes.” Angel giggled and walked back over to their table. They both finished their drinks and headed home. 

Angel leaned on Alastor the whole way home. By now they were both sure everyone, at least in the hotel, knew they were dating. So walking in holding hands shouldn’t have been that weird. When they walked in and headed together to the stairs, they caught a glimpse of Vaggie and Husk handing cash to Niffty who was happily sipping a virgin pina colada. 

They chuckled quietly together as they ascended the stairs. Alastor made sure Angel got into his room safely then stated he would be back in a bit. He was going to go grab a few things from his room. Angel gave him a kiss and went to get ready for his bath. 

Angel found himself wondering what Alastor's room looked like. He knew it was just for when he did overnights. Alastor preferred to stay at the radio tower. The Radio demon had mentioned that he used that room as more of an in hotel office. Alastor had been helping more and more. Seemingly staying at the hotel more and more. Angel lowered himself into the hot water and melted. His body had, in fact, been incredibly tense. Valentino had been overworking him lately, but this is just what Angel expected. If he wanted to do fun things, that took the place of resting between work. The thing that was really bothering him, was that it had become just that, work. 

Angel used to love going in. The guys that would drool over him. Sure Angel was just a whore to them but it would get him a few hours of praise. He would be held, he would be adored, it was a workout that kept his figure fucking perfect. He had no flaws, well except his feet. He thought on that a moment. Maybe that’s what he would try. Alastor had to have things he didn’t like. 

Angel shook his head and dunked himself under the water. Being fully submerged reminded him of things he hated, his brother trying to drown him when they were kids because he stole his toy. His father throwing a flower vase at him when he had a secret admirer. But it also relaxed him. He was safe here. He thought of when Alastor held him. It was warm and comforting. He felt safe. Angel wiggled his currently exposed toes and stared at them. He could try it. 

Angel walked out about an hour later, still running a brush through his chest fur. He jumped when he saw Alastor already sitting on his bed in a red silk pajama set. Not just sitting on his bed but sitting UNDER his covers. Angel flushed and quickly closed his robe. He had pajama shorts and socks on. But he had walked out shirtless and was suddenly aware of it.

“Darling, you don’t have to be so modest with me it’s alright.” Alastor side glanced at Angel from the papers he had in his lap. Angel flushed more, having been caught. 

“I just gotta finish brushing the dust through my fur. If I don’t, then I won’t dry properly.” Angel sat at his vanity trying to finish quickly. Alastor motioned for Angel to come sit beside him. Angel slowly stood and crawled next to his boyfriend. He stared when Alastor pushed his papers to the side and held out his hand. 

“I imagine it is very tiring to brush yourself. You just took time to relax. You should still rest your body while you can.” Alastor just stared with his usual smile. Angel hesitantly handed his brush over. Alastor started brushing his back first. Angel shivered as cold air hit his back when Alastor removed the robe Angel had been wearing. He closed his eyes and relaxed as the brush came down on his fur. Angel had never had someone brush his fur before. 

“Alastor, you’re spoiling me babe. If you’re not careful, I may ask you to do this more often.” He was trying to not lean into the soft brushing, but it just felt so good. Angel must have been leaning more than he thought. As Alastor stopped brushing his back, Angel flopped back into Alastor’s lap. The Deer having a wide grin on his face. 

“Now do you still need help with the front?” Angel blushed again as he realized he was lying topless in his boy friends lap.   
“N-no I can get that.” Angel took the brush back and sat back up. He started his usual method. Brushing against the fur first to build the volume, then down to smooth it out. He blushed more when he noticed Alastor was watching. “Enjoying the show?” He asked with a hint of annoyance. 

Alastor grinned and chuckled softly. “Sorry, I've always wondered how you got your chest to look so...full.” Alastor tilted his head, admiring the roundness Angel gave his fur. “Your chest looks like it would make the absolute best pillow.” Angel rolled his eyes. 

“Well, if you’re lucky, maybe you’ll get to find out.” Angel grinned right back. Angel put his robe back on loosely over his shoulders. Just to stay warm. He stretched then fully slipped in under the covers. They stayed quiet for a while after Alastor shifted back to working on paperwork. 

“Is this really okay?” Angel asked after a while. He had pulled out his phone to look at some things Cherri had sent him. Alastor glanced over at Angel and offered him a questioning ‘hmm?’ 

“I mean just sitting together in bed doing nothing… instead of going out. You’re really okay with this?” Angel put his phone down and turned his attention fully on the radio demon. 

“Of course it is Angel…” Alastor blinked in confusion at him. “Angel darling. I’m actually glad we’re doing this instead. It’s far more comfortable.” Angel had to agree. Alastor did look comfy. He’d only ever seen the other dressed up. Of the little bit that Angel had touched the pajamas, they felt super soft. “Is something wrong?” 

The question caught him off guard. “No I-... I just…” Angel paused. He thought of Vox’s words earlier. “I don’t want you to get bored of me.” He fiddled with the hem of his shorts. Suddenly, Alastor was holding his face. 

“Cher, I ain’t gettin’ bored no time soon.” Alastor had moved so quickly. It startled Angel. He pulled back out of Alastor’s hold. Alastor leaned back. “Sor’ Cher.” Angel watched Alastor shake his head, the sound of radio’s switching channels accompanying the action. “I’m sorry Angel. I just… I’m not going to get bored of you. I really don’t see that happening anytime soon if at all.” Alastor had a sad smile. 

“W-why…” Angel crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Why did I snap like that?” A dry laugh from Alastor. “I really am sorry for that. Residual from Vox I guess. He… I’m sure you’ve seen how he works.” Alastor looked to Angel who gave him an affirmative nod. “He likes to try and work your mind. Get every nook and cranny.” Alastor shivered. “Vox also acts like he and I are the same beast different model. He thinks that just because he gets bored with things. and throws them away like nothing, that I will do the same.” 

Alastor looked to Angel with a pleading smile. Angel shifted closer and held out his hands for Alastor to take. Alastor squeezed Angel’s hands and continued. “I still love the feeling of books between my fingers. The sound of radio coming through a speaker will always have more appeal than through a silly screen.” Alastor glanced up at the spider. “You Angel are far better than any of those things. They are things, you are a story unfolding. I don’t think you could ever be finished. Even if you did calm down and, as Vox would put it, become obsolete I would still care about you.” 

Angel smiled and pulled Alastor to him. Alastor landed with the side of his face pressed deeply into Angel’s chest. “You keep pulling these sappy things out on me.” He felt Alastor relax and shift to lay more comfortably on top of Angel.

“Sappy doesn’t make them less true.” Alastor countered as he settled into the soft fur. “Is your dust what makes you smell like sugar cookies?” 

Angel laughed hard at that and ran a hand through Alastor’s hair. “Y-yes My dusting powder is scented. It was strawberry a few months ago.” Angel smiles like a lovestruck fool down at the man currently smothered in his fluffy tits. Angel raked his claws gently through Alastor’s hair.

When curiosity struck him he gently rubbed at one of Alastor’s fluffy ears. The deer tensed then immediately melted into the touch. Angel watched as Alastor leaned his head into the touch.

“Don do dat cher… I jus’ migh’ fall asleep.” The words slurred out sounding like he was falling asleep already. 

“It would be the first time we sleep together… unless you have a problem with that.” Angel giggled. He giggled more when Alastor’s strong arms wrapped around him and pulled them both onto their sides. Angel hugged Alastor tight. 

“Dees’ are th bes’ pillows” Alastor slurred in his accent as Angel continued to rake his nails down Alastor’s scalp. Every time he touched the other’s ears, he got a sigh. This went on until they both fell asleep. Best night of sleep Angel ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright im hoping i fixed the pacing. The next chap is probably gonna be filler to show their relationship progress in a few months... so by now they have been involved in eachothers afterlives for a little over 4 months. 
> 
> Im hoping youre still enjoying this!!!


	10. Come this far just to fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The balance of things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preface this is starting on christmas day for them. We have skipped about 7 months...

Angel held up his cocoa, giving it a gentle blow. The ‘Krampus’ tree was sparkling in the hotel’s low light. All the lights in the lobby had been dimmed as the night crawled on. Angel smiled as he examined all the paper shreds that Niffty hadn’t gotten the chance to pick up. The little bug had been too excited after getting a new duster and a few dresses Angel had made for her. 

Angel chanced a glance outside and saw the blizzard raging on. He hated the winter’s in hell, but he had a new reason to love staying indoors. Alastor had been extra snuggly lately. Both of them had been working double shifts at the hotel. Angel had found an excuse to cut back on his work with Valentino. He managed to convince Val that if he was supposed to be convincing Al how dedicated he was, then he shouldn’t be working the studio anymore. Valentino had originally had a fit, but Vox had stepped in. 

Something about Vox being on Angel’s side had left him feeling on edge, but he couldn’t complain since now all he had to worry about was working the burlesque club and a few other clubs. With his performances being so irregular, some weeks he only worked a couple nights, other weeks he worked almost every night. He was now helping Charlie with the green house and in the kitchen. Alastor was working in the hotel more, ever since he and Angel moved into one of the suits together about two months ago. 

Angel laughed quietly to himself as he reminisced on his past year. The first three months after Angel and Alastor actually started dating held a lot of firsts for either them or their relationship. Those were the sweetest and most romantic three months. The honeymoon phase of new relationship wore off after that, and they were still very in love. They just so happened to go back to bickering. 

Sometimes Angel would get a little too carried away in public. Alastor only minded because he believed they should save the romance for when they were alone, and Angel wanted to show off. Alastor liked white noise around him almost all the time, Angel did not. They found themselves arguing about some of the stupidest things. Even so, they always would come back and talk it out. They just had to learn to give each other space. 

Charlie and Vaggie had helped them through the worst of their fights. Vaggie taking Angel to a shooting range to take out his anger. Charlie sitting with Alastor and actually getting him to understand his own feelings. Having them in their lives made things a lot easier. Charlie and Vaggie had been dating for years now. Angel and Alastor had always been alone before finding the other. 

Once they worked through the worst of it, Angel and Alastor having been together for about six months, Alastor asked Angel if he would like to live together. Charlie gifted them one of the suits and Angel said yes. For the last two months, Angel and Alastor had learned even more about each other. Alastor learned why Angel hated his feet, and proceeded to calling his odd spider toes and claws cute. Angel in return learned that Alastor DID in fact have hooves. Alastor didn’t really like or dislike his feet. Angel thought it was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen, besides when he found out Alastor also had a tail. A tiny little thing that Alastor hid in his shirts very well. 

Angel learned that Alastor would occasionally have waking nightmares, but they were always about the night he died. They were things Alastor had gotten over. Things that he knew wouldn’t get him in the afterlife. Alastor learned in return that a lot of Angel’s anxiety or panic attacks were because of his father and brother. Angel knew Henroin and Arackniss were in hell. He knew they would most likely come looking for him at some point. It scared him to no end, but he was sure that he would be able to face them now. 

Angel had reported in everything he found out about Alastor, because none of it was useful to them. Most of it, Vox already knew. Even the fact that Alastor hated dogs. It still made his skin crawl to be sneaking around behind Alastor’s back. He knew he had no choice though. If Vox or Valentino had him bugged, they would hear him telling Alastor. They would kill him first. Even if he did tell Alastor, Angel feared the radio host would never trust him again. 

Angel had made his decision. He knew the day was coming. The next extermination was in six days. They would call him in, do their worst, see that he had nothing after a year with the Radio demon, and they would throw him to the literal wolves. Angel was ready. He knew it would break Alastor’s heart, but he left a letter with Charlie. He handed it to her and told her to only open it after new years day was over. He wasn’t just protecting Alastor at this point. He was protecting the hotel. 

Angel had seen the numbers, without Alastor, it would just barely survive. With Angel’s sacrifice, he would be leaving all the money he’d been saving to the hotel. It would keep Charlie funded for at least a year. They would need more help though. With how harsh the winter was in hell, they had more than doubled their residency. It took, Angel, Charlie, and Niffty cooking all day to keep enough food going to feed everybody. 

That thought made him smile as he stood from his place on the couch. Angel walked over to the window. It made him shiver to be so close to the window, but he had to admit, the snow and ice was beautiful. He knew it would all be ruined in six days when the Angels came, so why not admire it now. 

“Mon Ange~” The voice was soft and low. “I finished my work. Charlie and Vaggie said they will leave in the afternoon so we can sleep in. So shall we go enjoy our last peaceful night?” Alastor laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist. Angel leaned into him. 

Angel smiled and reached one of his left hands up to touch Alastor’s face. The second left hand extended out. They both turned to look with wide smiles at Angel’s extended hand. The dim light glimmered off the diamond ring. It was a small, simple thing. The band was the most complex, white and rose gold twisted together. Alastor had picked it just for Angel. Alastor brought his left hand up and held Angels. Their bands shining together. Out of all the days Angel and Alastor had shared, today has been his favorite. 

Angel and Alastor had been woken up by Charlie running in and screaming “KRAMPUS CAAAAAME” How in all these years since christmas had been brought down to hell, They still wondered how no one had corrected Charlie. It was too funny to correct now. All the residents had gathered in the lobby. There had been a huge breakfast feast, some games, then the gifts. 

Charlie by far got the most. Her parents got her a few small things, then save a few new residents, almost every resident had given her gifts. It made Both Angel and Alastor smile to see Charlie so happy. She’d been so stressed with the up and coming extermination. Arguments with Vaggie on whether or not to lock the hotel down. At least for today, Charlie seemed to forget it all. Vaggie too, as she opened a gift from Alastor. He had gotten her a high fashion leather holster for her knives. Angel had told Alastor that Vaggie needed a new one and how into fashion she was. The look on her face had been priceless. Vaggie ended up settling for smiling and gently punching Alastor’s arm. 

Angel, with help, made spiced cocoa for everyone. They all had laughed and just sat around, trying to stay warm as the blizzard outside picked up and roared on. Angel stayed and enjoyed the festivities while other residents had started going off to do their own things. When it was just the original six, Angel, Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, Niffty, and Husk, Alastor had gathered everyone's attention. 

“As I’m sure you all know… It has been a very strange year in hell. The hotel’s reports show that while there still has not been a single redemption, In general, people are actually trying. People are actually trying to do good things, something that has been unheard of since hell’s beginning. So Charlie, I applaud you. While I still am unsure if this will ever work, You have proven me somewhat wrong.” He bowed to Charlie. Everyone clapped and cheered for Charlie who had turned a bit red under the attention. 

“But, that is not why I have asked you five specifically here… There is someone else who has proven me wrong.” When Alastor’s gaze turned on Angel, the spider felt his whole face heat up. He did not like this attention. “My Angel… What is there to say other than, you have made me believe in love. You have been patient, you have trusted me, you have pestered me, you have intrigued me, and you have made me evolve with you. You found little ways, in one year, to make ME see things differently.” Alastor turned back to the tree and pulled out a small box. 

Angel shifted and sat up better in his spot on the couch as Alastor came over to him and kneeled in front of him. “I can wait as long as you want, but I would like to make a promise to you if you will in return to promise me, to marry me.” Angel knew that the girls all gasped, Husk made some comment along the lines of ‘well I'll be damned oh wait I am’, but he didn’t hear them. He heard his heartbeat. He heard all of Valentino and Vox’s threats. Then he looked at Alastor. 

Alastor was glowing with the light of the tree behind him. His smile was so genuine and nervous, he was serious. He would wait, he just wanted the promise. Angel would belong to him and Angel would belong to Alastor. Tears sprung into his eyes as he jumped into Alastors arms. 

“Yeah I’ll fucking marry you you idiot.” They both laughed as they hugged each other. Husk got up.

“I know there’s a drink ban here but come on. It’s the holidays and these two fuckers got engaged.” Husk grabbed champagne and flutes for all six of them. Charlie got millions of photos of Angel and Alastor giving eachother their engagement rings and toasting together. They all stayed together giggling and gushing over the rings. Charlie trying to convince Alastor to let her share it with the public. 

It all gave Angel a sense of both sadness and happiness as he held Alastor’s hand now and stared at their rings. A perfect pair. A balance of simplicity, and beauty. He giggled as he thought of how he and Alastor were such an odd pair, but really, they did work together so well. 

“Yeah babe, let’s go. Our first night together as fiance’s” That word slipping off his tongue made him giggle. “My future groom.” He giggled again as he turned in Alastor’s hold and wrapped his arms around Alastor’s neck. 

Alastor laughed and rested his forehead against Angel’s. “My future bride. Unless you’d prefer groom as well?” Alastor’s smile was one of the ones reserved for Angel only. One of the ones that made him squirm. 

“I like bride. Long as you don’t mind me wearing a dress to our wedding.” Angel grinned as he shifted, bringing their lips closer. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m sure you will look better in a wedding dress than you would a tux.” They shared a laugh, then a kiss. The kiss was sweet, gentle. They heard the snap of a camera and both glared with smiles over to where Charlie was hiding behind a counter. 

“You’re sending me that photo toots. I bet it’s awfully pretty.” Angel put his hands on hips. 

Alastor rolled his eyes at their games and took Angel’s hands. Alastor led Angel away while the spider taunted Charlie some more. Both Angel and Charlie laughing. 

“Good night boys! Don’t have too much fun!” Charlie gave them a wink.

“Yeah yeah, right.” Angel rolled his eyes. When he turned to look at Alastor, the radio demon’s face and neck were tinted pink. “Babe? You okay? Too much champagne?” 

Alastor laughed and shook his head. “N-no… it’s nothing.” 

Angel laughed softly. “If you say so.” He watched Alastor’s face. His expressions were always just a bit different with Angel. Angel had been spending more time just watching the other. He wanted the last thing he thought about to be Alastor. No! He shook the thought from his mind. He wanted tonight to be special. Fuck, Angel Dust, The number one fucking Porn star in hell, THE Angel Dust, was engaged. Angel looked at his ring again, as if it was going to suddenly disappear. It was still there, shining proof. Alastor really, really loved him. He almost couldn’t believe it. 

“Angel?” Alastor called out as they stopped in front of their door. He was in the middle of unlocking it. “You seem rather distracted. Is everything all right?” 

Angel smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Alastor again. “Sorry, I just… I guess I’m just in shock. You really wanna marry me?” His voice was soft. Alastor brought a hand up to cup Angel’s cheek. 

“I know we have only been dating for about eight months. Even when I was alive that wasn’t terribly long. That’s why, I figure a long engagement would be best. It would give us time to plan everything that way. We don’t have to set a date or anything right away. I’m happy with just the promise.” Alastor paused. “I guess what I’m trying to say is. It makes me happy, knowing that no matter what happens, I’ll always have you.” 

Alastor took two of Angels hands and brought them up to his lips to kiss them. “And for that matter you’ll always have me.” Angel loved Alastor’s tender smile so much. It would always make him weak. Alastor always had a way of making him speechless. Angel shook his head and used his two free hands to hold Alastor’s face and kiss him. 

“You’re a fool, but I love you so much.” Another small kiss. “You stupid asshole.” 

Alastor released Angel’s hands and pulled Angel in by his chin for a harder kiss. “You’re the one engaged to a cannibal overlord. I wonder which one of us is the stupid one.” He grinned and pulled harder, slipping the hand from Angel’s chin to the back of the spider’s neck. 

“I’ll settle for both.” Angel finally relented and melted into the kiss. Alastor pulling him in by his neck, then by a second hand at his waist. They didn’t get heated very often, but on the rare occasion they did, Alastor always made sure to spoil Angel. It took them a long time to figure out how anything of the filthier sort would work between them. Angel had customers still. Alastor trusted Angel and knew that his customers were always just that, no name customers. Alastor never felt obligated, he felt curiosity. 

Tonight was no different. When they stumbled their way into bed after locking the door, Angel still asked a thousand times if it was really okay. Alastor only laughed and nodded each time. Alastor was glad Angel could seek out others when the craving hit him, but he had a sick little satisfaction knowing that he was Angel’s favorite. Alastor listened to Angel, the way Angel listened to him. They gave each other what the other needed, while also making sure they themselves had what they needed. And on every one of the few occasions that things got heated between them, Angel was left a satisfied, exhausted, and a mess. 

Alastor mostly liked that Angel was always extra fluffy after, and always took advantage of Angel’s tired state, to snuggle right up. Angel didn’t mind, He loved being held. Angel had found on more than a few occasions, he would wake up with Alastor’s arm across or buried in his fluff. Once they were both at least back in pajama bottoms, and cleaned up, they piled on the blankets and snuggled close together. Nuggets even came and curled up in the empty space by their feet. They shared their goodnights and merry ‘Krampus’ with fits of laughter. A kiss, and they were both asleep in minutes. 

Angel couldn’t believe he could have all this happiness for himself. It just didn't seem possible. He had the handsome Alastor, overlord Radio demon, his FIANCE holding him tight as a christmas storm raged on outside. Everything was just so perfect. 

Angel woke up to the sound of his phone. He groaned and reached for it. Angel missed the first time as Alastor tightened his grip around his waist. 

“Babe, lemme go you know I gotta.” Angel’s fingertips just barely brushed the device. 

“Day afta’ chris’mas. ‘E can wait.” Alastor must have still been half asleep. “Fuck Valentino.” Yup definitely still half asleep. Cajun accent and swearing, but he did loosen the grip ever so lightly. Angel was able to grab the arm and remove it so he could shift and sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Va-” Angel started but was cut off.

“Studio now.” Valentino’s voice sounded like it was coming through his teeth. 

“How am I-” 

“I sent a car, it’s on its way. I’m done playing with you, get dressed and get here now.”

Angel’s hand shook as the phone line went dead. He looked to his ring then back to Alastor. Well, He knew it wouldn’t last. Five days until the next extermination. Of course they would be antsy. He stood up and went to get dressed. 

“Cher?” Angel heard Alastor call. The deer cleared his throat and his regular speaking voice returned. “Angel, It’s so early? Is Valentino really requesting you this early? I thought you said he was easing up on you.” Alastor rolled onto his stomach and was watching Angel as he moved around the room. Angel chanced a glance at him. God he was gorgeous laying shirtless on their bed. Angel walked over and kissed him gently. 

“Yeah, but you know how he is.” A nervous laugh. The kind that made Alastor reach up and hold his cheek. 

“I wish you would tell me what your contract with him was. I can probably break it. Was it a money deal?” Alastor was searching Angel’s face. Angel shook his head and pulled back, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Al, I already told you. Only Valentino can break the contract. Ya can’t just buy me. If it was that easy I would have just told you.” Angel held onto his arms. “I’m working on it though. Hell maybe that’s what he wants to talk about.” Angel gave a softer chuckle. He knew why he was being called. He knew that he would probably never see Alastor, or any one in this hotel again. 

“Ange…” The soft southern accent to his name almost made him cry. Almost. Alastor hugged him from behind. “If he so much as lays a hand on you again, I’m gonna kill him.” 

Angel rolled his eyes with a smile. “Do that then I’ll belong to Vox, you know that’s how their partnership goes.” 

“Then I’ll kill vox.” Alastor sounded so serious. 

“Babe!” Angel turned around and stared at Alastor. The radio hosts smile was gone and he was staring at Angel blankly. “Look I know you’re powerful, like could probably overthrow hell if you wanted too powerful. But you said yourself, you and Vox are too evenly matched. You’d get hurt, you could die then what?” Angel knew he was getting too worked up. But the thought of Alastor getting involved in this made him shake. 

“I would be doing it for you. He wouldn’t win.” Alastor kept his blank expression and that too was making Angel nervous. 

“Alastor no. Don’t you dare. I-I’ll be fine. Please. Just trust me.” Angel cupped Alastor’s face. 

“Angel why won’t you tell me what Valentino is holding over you?” Alastor gripped Angel’s wrists. Angel stared into Alastor’s scarlet eyes. 

“Al… I told you before I can’t… I just can’t.” Tears were pooling in the corners and Angel tried to bite them back. 

“Then how am I supposed to trust you?” There was silence. Angel’s jaw stayed partially hung open. 

“Maybe you should have asked yourself that before you proposed to me.” Angel took a step off the bed. Alastor’s expression changed but Angel didn’t bother to watch it. “I told you I’m doing the best I can. I’m doing what needs to be done.” Angel’s hands turned to fists beside him as the tears started to fall. “I don’t want to fight with you over this Alastor.” He felt Alastor reach out for him. 

“Angel… please.” A car horn honked outside, they both turned to the sound. 

“Alastor. No matter what. I do love you. I always will.” He quickly turned to Alastor and gave him a kiss before grabbing his coat and running out their room. He hard the scrambling of Alastor and Nuggets behind him, but he was just a few steps faster. 

Angel didn’t stop as he heard Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, Niffty, and a few other residents call out a greeting for him. A few ‘where you going’ He just kept walking. He heard Alastor call for him. Angel kept walking. Once outside, he had to block snow and wind from blowing him over. He made it to the car and jumped in before he could hear any more calls of his name. 

He chanced a look behind as the car started down the snow covered roads. There were a few faces there. Alastor’s expressionless face being the most haunting. 

“Been a long time.” Angel looked up to tee Travis. 

“He schnookums… Kinda glad it’s you driving me this time…” He laughed dryly. Angel brought his hands to his face as it all hit him. 

“Yeah. Me too.” Travis reached into his passenger seat and handed Angel a box of tissues. 

Angel grabbed them and fisted a few as he curled up in his seat. With Travis, he didn’t have to hold back. Travis had seen him in worse states. Angel tried to not be loud, but he couldn’t control as sobs shook through him. Travis knew. Angel wasn’t just heading to Valentino. Angel was heading to his execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry im sorry (not sorry) but here we go into the final arc of the story.


	11. Bound in chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The void is calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins...

Angel felt ice in his blood as he was escorted to Valentino’s office. He hadn’t been escorted in years. The last time- angel cut off that thought by bringing his hands up to either side of his neck. If he was being escorted, then Vox was here. These guards weren’t any he recognized. He thought again about the look on Alastor’s face when he left. There was panic. Alastor had to have known by now that something was wrong. The damn radio demon was a fool in love but he wasn’t stupid. Angel kept telling himself that his fiance would come and save him, but what would that solve. 

Angel’s mortal soul is what was on the line. So long as it was contracted, he would belong to the highest bidder. Angel was property, he was a commodity to be bought and sold. Angel had to have the contract broken to be freed. This was the only way. Vox and Valentino wouldn’t sell him to Alastor. Especially when they wanted him dead. They wouldn’t give him something so valuable to them. 

Angel was pulled out of his thoughts as he was pushed through a door. This wasn’t Valentino’s office. Everything was pitch black. Angel tried to take a step forward and almost tripped over something on the floor. He crouched down to touch and see what it was. A cable? As he touched it, the floor lit up a bright white. He jumped with a startled shriek. As he jumped back, he bumped into something. 

Valentino. The tall roach was glaring down at him. Angel’s eyes hadn’t adjusted yet. He was holding up his hands trying to see around him when Val grabbed his wrists. 

“Sweetheart… so, haven’t heard from you in a while. What’s the deal babe? We got a weak link? A chink in the mans armor or what?” Valentino lifted Angel up to his eye level. Angel wiggled and tried to swing loose. 

“Or what is more like it. Fuck off Val.” Angel twisted around sharply, not caring if he got dropped. He gasped when Valentino used his second set of arms to lock all four of Angel’s arms down to his sides. The second set came up and grabbed Angel's face.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think I heard that correctly. You wanna try that again? Maybe in the tone of ‘what part of I OWN YOU do you not understand?’” Valentino held out his two free hands, Challenging Angel to defy him again. Angel twisted and squirmed in Valentino’s arms. 

“The read my fucking lips Val… Fuck off.” Angel was backhanded and thrown to the floor. He tried to quickly gather himself and get standing, but Val was already on top of him. Valentino’s knees holding down two arms, two hands holding down Angel’s second set. Valentino had one hand on Angel’s back, the second pushing his face into the ground. 

“Angel, baby cakes… I am trying here I really am, but I gave you a full fucking year.” Angel felt the glass of the floor cracking under the added pressure as Valentino pushed harder with every word. “And you still have given us nothing! Absolutly fucking nothing...He’s got something… and if you won’t tell us we will find it ourselves… but heres the fine print sweetheart.” Valentino moved the hand on Angel’s back and Angel watched as two cables moved across the floor. Angel’s eyes shot wide and he wiggled in panic against Valentino. He knew those cables. What they were used for. What they could do. 

“Ah, See you remember these hunh?” Valentino smiled as a cable raised up to him. “So tell me, or our deal is off…” 

Angel felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. “I mean it. I have told you everything. The man has no weakness. No scars, no injuries, no fears. Nothing. I have nothing for you… Please… I’m not lying…” Angel watched as the cables came closer. 

Valentino shook his head and sighed. He stood and lifted Angel up by his hair. “Search him boys.” With those words, the cables jolted. They imbedded themselves into the sides of Angel’s neck and he screamed in pain. Smaller wires released inside and attached to his spine. The electrical current made his body seize up and freeze in place. He was now helpless as the rest of the screens lit up and the room. Vox walked out from the darkness. Vox and Valentino stood on either side of Angel watching his memories start to play out on the screens. They fast forwarded past scenes that didn’t hold any interest. Only scenes with Alastor played through. 

Angel wanted to lash out. He wanted to rip the cords out and go down swinging. Angel could only hang there and watch all of his past years intimate moments play out, tears streaming down his face. 

“Oh stop crying. It’s pathetic.” Valentino had glanced over. He scoffed with a disgusted look and turned back to the screens. Angel watched each valuable memory play. Each moment he laughed with Alastor. Every time he broke down and cried. Alastor was always there. They had become such a strong pair. Almost never seen apart. Now Angel saw just how big of a part Alastor played in his afterlife’s story. 

Vox and Valentino were seeing everything. The smile that was just for Angel. How softly Alastor spoke, only for Angel. The moments when they cooked and Alastor would just suddenly start playing swing music for them to dance to. Just everything. Angel tried not too, but he couldn’t stop the tears. He heard Valentino scoff again and take a few steps away. 

Angel hung there with burning pain running through his body. Helpless and alone. He felt violated. His mind having been invaded. He had zoned out, until he heard the christmas music. 

“Wait… no… no no no. Don’t please…” Angel called out with a tired voice. “Please Please, leave this memory for me. Do-” Valentino’s hand came down hard across his face. Angel screamed in pain as the wires dug deeper to keep their hold against the sudden assault. 

Vox had paused the memory. “Val, Be careful. I don’t need you breaking my cables.” Right, Neither of them cared at all. He could beg all he wanted as hysterically as he wanted. They wouldn’t care. Angel was nothing to them. Especially now that he’d failed. 

The memory played on. The happiness and laughter. The games. His friends. They would see everything. They would see Alastor’s softest smile yet as he kneeled in front of Angel. Pouring his heart out to him. His most intimate memory yet. They watched all of it. All the way to this morning. Angel heard his argument with Alastor replay. He couldn’t look. He didn’t need to. Alastor’s face would haunt him. Then the screens shut off. Everything was silent. Angel kept his eyes closed. 

“Well...What do you know. Looks like we did get something useful out of you after all.” It was Vox’s sickeningly cheery voice that broke the silence.

The cables tore their way out of Angel’s neck. He could feel the blood dripping down his neck,but he did not drop to the floor. Valentino had grabbed him by his wrists and was now examining the ring. 

“Well shit would you look at that? The slut went and got engaged!” Valentino laughed. The laugh bounced off the wall and back into Angel’s skull. His body was still numb from the electricity, he tried but was still helpless against Valentino and Vox if they chose to do anything to him. 

“I told you both… I had no info. Alastor has no weakness…You can’t beat him!” Angel watched as the overlord and warlord looked at each other. This time they both broke out laughing hysterically. Vox went the extra step to add in the sound effect of a studio audience. Valentino gripped Angel’s face and held them so close Angel could smell Val’s breath. 

“Oh sweetheart...I think he does…” Valentino ripped the ring off of Angels finger. Angel gasped and tried to reach for it, but he was only able to twitch a finger as his arm seized up. Valentino held the ring up to Angel’s face. “I really, really...think he does Angel.” 

Valentino grinned and started up laughing again as he gripped the ring in his hand. Angel watched as Val squeezed tighter. When he opened his hand, there was nothing but dust. Dust, that he only blew into Angel’s face. 

Angel was dropped to the floor in a helpless heap. Vox and Valentino replayed the recording over and started whispering to themselves. Angel just stared at the bits of dust on the ground that was once his engagement ring. He had to stop them. He refused to be the thing that brought Alastor down. He couldn’t. The idea of it all made him sick. 

“Well. I guess the deal is back on Angel.” Valentino shot a glance down to Angel. “Since you did in fact give us something. Although… Your end isn’t completed until Alastor is delivered to us. So until then… Why don’t you have a nice rest.” Angel didn’t like the grin on either of their faces. 

Vox stepped forward and crouched down. “Although, I think the deal needs to be adjusted… You did make it incredibly difficult on our end. I think… You get your freedom… But that’s it. You can go back to your friends. As it is you haven’t been working much for Valentino. It will be easy to wipe you out of entertainment. Oh! But have fun going back to your friends knowing that you will be the cause for your ‘fiance’s’ death. I bet the guilt will just eat you alive. Oh! But you will have your freedom! You’ll be just like every other regular sinner on this fucking plain…. Ta Ta Angel Dust!” 

Before Angel could even try to argue anything, he was surrounded in bright white light. Angel tried to close his eyes against the light, but it was even there behind his eyelids. Angel laid there, wherever there was, for a long time. Even once he felt his heart rate and blood flow go back to normal. He just laid there. What had he just done. Angel just did the very thing he was trying not to do. 

Alastor wasn’t stupid. He would see right through them. Alastor loved him, but he wouldn’t sacrifice himself for Angel. Would he? Sure he said he would kill both Val and Vox for him. Angel did just try to sacrifice himself for Alastor. He also left Alastor after a fight. He hoped Alastor wouldn’t come for him. He would rather never see him again and become a total slave to Vox himself, than to have Alastor try to come and save him. 

Angel held out his left hand. It was shaky, not wanting to move just yet, but he needed the proof. The ring was gone. It was dust on the floor of Vox’s office. What a short lived dream. Angel tried his best to roll over onto his knees. He cradled the hand that would have had the ring against his chest and let it out. He sobbed. As far as he knew, he was in a void of Vox’s creation. No one could hear him. So he cried. 

Angel let it build. All the anger, the frustration, all his heart break. He let it build and he let it build. Angel looked at his hand again. Something inside him snapped and he leaned back. Angel’s head falling back as he just opened up and screamed. Tears fell, ruining any remaining makeup from the night before. He felt the tears hit the drying wounds on his neck. The pain just added as he took a deep breath and screamed again. 

Angel screamed until his throat hurt, then he screamed more. He just kept going until his voice broke. Then, he just stayed there, head back, mouth open in a silent sob. His body was so tired. All his limbs hanging, limp and useless. 

Alastor would come. He loved Angel too much not too. One fight wasn’t enough for Alastor to not try to come for him. Then there was two options. Alastor would make a deal to save Angel, they would try to kill Alastor. Angel would try and stop them, but this was their territory. Angel didn’t know what they would try and do for a deal either. A life for a life? Then Alastor wouldn’t be able to fight them. Alastor abided by his deals. So Angel would be alone in fighting both an overlord and a warlord. 

The other option Angel saw was that Alastor would walk away. He had to walk away. Angel would do everything he could to convince Alastor to walk away. Angel wouldn’t be able to live with himself if another person died because of him. He imagined the others faces when they found out. No, Angel wouldn’t go back to the hotel. He couldn’t if this all failed. 

Angel stood and tried to look around, but there was nothing to look at. Just wide open space and nothing. An endless empty void. Still he started walking on. Walking turned into jogging, into running. He wondered if there was a wall, something, anything. There was ground that he could run on. The void was made by someone’s power. There had to be a limit right? 

Angel ran for too long. He collapsed to his knees after spending an unknown amount of time looking for nothing. This was worse than hell. He was left alone with nothing to stop his brain from wandering. Just him and silence. God now he missed Alastor’s annoying white noise. 

Thinking of Alastor was just going to make him hurt, but what else did he have in the void. Angel laid out flat on his back and thought of Alastor. How he wished the other was there laying beside him. Angel looked to his side, imagining the deer was there. What would he say? I’m sorry? Nothing would be enough. 

“I love you…” The words slipped out like a silent, broken prayer. “Ti amo…” Tears would have threatened his eyes if he hadn’t used them all up. He wanted to see Alastor again. He felt weaker by the minute. Minute, hour, Day He had no mark of time. He was hungry, thirsty, tired. For the first time in a year, he was lonely. It was all his fault. 

Angel Dust got him in this mess, Angel Dust would get him out of this mess. He heaved a heavy sigh and stood up again. Angel had to believe he would see Alastor again. He had to hope. Angel thought of Charlie. Hell’s beacon of hope. If she could believe in redemption, he could believe in love. Love was supposed to conquer all right? That wasn’t always just in fairy tales right? 

Charlie believed in him. Niffty believed in him. Husk, Vaggie, Cherri all believed in him. They were his friends, his family now. He could do this. One more time, he looked where his ring should have been. Alastor believed in him. Alastor loved him. He loved Alastor. 

There was the sound of a Television blinking on behind Angel. The spider slowly turned and faced the screen. He could see a room. It was Valentino’s Office. It looked so dark compared to the brightness around him. He walked closer to try and see better. 

Angel could see figures. The screen got bigger as he stepped closer. Slowly Angel realized, he was the one inside the screen. The other side was the world he had come from. He was in a screen inside Valentino’s office. As he got closer he noticed a few things. There was a clock on the wall and a calendar. 

It was 11:30 pm New Year's eve. Just thirty minutes until the extermination started. Angel tried to let his eyes focus. Valentino was sitting at his desk. He was talking, but Angel still couldn’t hear anything. He saw Valentino point to the screen, then look away. Angel followed Vlentino’s line of sight. Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so a couple things theres only gonna be about 2 more chapters!!! 
> 
> There is a bonus chapter over in Bits of Radiodust that is the smut from thr previous chapter!!! 
> 
> There is also a spotify playlist!!!
> 
> I will take fluff requests when this series is done!!! If you want it connected to bound to you then i will and i will connect it. If not then it will go into bits!!! 
> 
> Lemme know if you guys have any other questions i will do my best to answer!!! 
> 
> It is 4 am so might not be right away♡♡♡♡  
I love you all♡♡♡♡♡


	12. Finally found my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock strikes twelve...

“ALASTOR!” Angel screamed as much as his wrecked voice allowed him. 

“Darling he can’t hear you.” Angel whipped around to see Vox standing behind him. 

“What are you-” Angel choked as cables came up and lifted angel by his throat. 

“Valentino is in the middle of finishing a deal. Then he will free you. You should be happy Angel Dust. This is what you wanted right?” Vox stepped forward and gripped Angel’s sore face. 

“N-not...like this…” Angel clawed at the cables wrapped around his neck. Vox laughed softly, amused. 

“Aw you actually love him don’t you? You sad little thing. You should know better. And now? Trying to act all good? It’s just so sad! It’s hilarious really.” Vox had Angel lowered and forced to his knees. The screen shifted around, much like a camera, and was now in front of Angel. 

“I want you both to have front seats to the destruction of your future… Alastor is going to watch me hurt you. He can’t hear anything but he can see everything. Your sweet little lover boy can’t save you here.” Angel heard more than saw Vox. His eyes turned up to the screen and saw Alastor watching him. His face twisted up into his usual grin. 

Alastor didn’t know. He probably thought everything happening was an illusion. Some trick that Vox was displaying. Angel felt the cables wrap around his stomach. Locking his lower and third set of arms in place. His primary set of arms were pulled so tight, Angel was sure he felt them pop. 

Next Angel heard a tear and felt the fabric of his top slide off his shoulders. He took one more look to Alastor before hanging his head and preparing himself for the lashing. The first cable came crashing down. It hit hard against his spine and made him cry out. His voice was hoarse and dry. Another hit and his voice cracked. 

“Well that’s disappointing. Thought your voice was used to screaming. Tired already? The bloodbath has only just begun!” It felt like Vox was using a cat of nine tails. The cables snagging his skin and tearing into him. A few more lashes and Angel was getting dizzy. He could feel the blood dripping down his back and could see it coming off his shoulders from the couple of times Vox had aimed high. 

Angel chanced a glance up and saw Alastor, still grinning and shaking his head. It made Angel smile. Even though this was all really happening, Alastor probably still thought it was an illusion. Alastor would walk out. He would go home and be safe. Angel let his head drop and started laughing. Then he heard a phone go off. 

“Yes?” Vox was looking at Valentino through the screen. “Should have expected as much. The idiot is just wasting his time… Yeah give me one second.” Vox hung up and pocketed his phone. Angel was watching him with a wide, horrified expression. “Alastor doesn’t believe us. So were bringing the show to him. Can’t have you ratting us out though so~” 

Vox disconnected the cables from the floor and reconnected them to their own loose ends. Angel was now tightly constricted around his wrists and waist. He could wiggle but he had no use of his limbs. Not to mention that the added tightness was making his back bleed more. Another cable was brought to his mouth. Angel knew better than to bite at it. The damn thing would sooner break his teeth. He could try and scream but nothing legible would make it out. 

A flash of light and Angel was with Vox in Valentino’s office. Vox had him hanging by the cables, suspended in the air between him and Valentino. Valentino grinned and squeezed Angel’s cheek. Alastor had stood. His eyes turned into their radio dials, antlers extending out as static glowed and surrounded him. Valentino raised a hand and spoke so softly. 

“Ah! Alastor, remember. You kill either of us and Angel’s soul will crumble. He will cease to be. As if he was nothing more than an old toy.” Angel looked from Val to Alastor and started shaking his head as much as he could. The room started spinning, but he needed to get the point across. 

“So then what do you propose.” Alastor’s voice was almost mechanical sounding. Angel hadn’t seen Alastor this pissed since Sir Pentious tried to wreck the hotel. Valentino grinned and looked to Vox. Vox stepped forward and a small screen appeared. Writing materialized on it as he spoke. 

“You, Give me your power for just a few hours. Let’s say, oh I don’t know, twelve hours. That will give me enough time and power to claim all the free territory after the extermination. You will be totally powerless and helpless for just twelve hours. Go home, watch a movie. I don’t care. Whatever you want with your sweet little Angel.” Vox tilted his head over to Angel who was trying his best to wriggle and writhe against his restraints. A small pool of saliva and blood pooling under him. He was still trying to shake his head, although slowing down in the motion. 

“You have to promise. No further damage will come to Angel. If anyone or anything hurts him, then the deal is off.” Alastor was watching the screen, trying to read the fine print as the contract wrote itself out. 

“Yeah sure. No damage, not even a papercut. He will be safe. If he gets hurt then you get all your power back.” Vox grinned widely. “So is it a deal then?” Vox held out his hand. 

Alastor looked from Vox to Valentino to Angel. Angel had stopped moving around and was watching him with tears in his eyes. Alastor knew Angel was trying to warn him of something, but Alastor had already made up his mind. He wasn’t leaving here without Angel. What would twelve hours without power do? 

As soon as their hands met in a firm shake, green and blue magic swirled around them. Alastor groaned and gripped his own hand tight. Vox laughed hysterically. The sound shaking the room to the point of breaking the glass of the window. Alastor slowly dropped to his knees as he felt his strength leave him. 

“Oh~ Now this feels good. I wonder what I can do now…” Vox was looking as electricity sparked between his fingers. “Val, Your turn. A deal’s a deal.” 

Alastor looked up to Angel. Angel’s head dropped. He felt a sob shake through his body but he was too exhausted to let out a sound. The cables disappeared and Valentino was quick to pull the spider into his arms. 

“He is right. Angel. You did a good job. Exactly what we asked of you. So a deal is a deal.” Valentino snapped his fingers and a paper appeared in front of them. It glowed pink around the edges. Valentino took the paper into his hands and shredded it in half. The pink glow manifested and slammed into Angel’s body. His soul. He was free. Angel looked up to Alastor. Alastor stared at him in shock and horror. 

“Oh! Right. Angel did such a good job that you had no idea. Alastor, Angel was working with us this whole time. Your whole relationship was a ruse to get you here in this moment. He was delivering you to us. Didn’t he do just so good?” Valentino planted a kiss to Angel’s cheek. 

Angel actually growled and full force slammed his claws into Valentino’s face. He watched as the other shrieked and dropped him. Angel looked to his hands. He felt… Stronger? He hadn’t realized having his soul returned would make him feel this good. 

“Why you little.” Valentino stood and stormed up to Angel with his hand extended. Valentino cried out in shock as a cable wrapped around his wrist .

“You idiot! You can’t hurt him!” Vox called out. 

Oh… This was not something Angel had thought as an option. Angel tried to take advantage of the moment to rush to Alastor. Alastor’s face was frozen in shock and horror. The smile still present, radio dials still there, but Angel knew Alastor enough to know he was at least alarmed and confused. 

Before Angel could cross the room to get to Alastor, Angel watched a bunch of Cables rush for Alastor. The radio demon shook his head and tried to stand, but his knees buckled under him. Alastor had never in his life or afterlife, felt this weak and pathetic. The cables wrapped around him and slammed him against the back wall. Angel screamed out for Alastor. As he tried to lunge forward, Valentino wrapped two arms around his arms and two around his waist. 

“Really you are just such a pathetic little thing. So weak even now. You’re free as every other demon in this shit hole and you can still do nothing to save your one true love.” Valentino grabbed Angel’s cheek and made him watch as Vox stepped closer to Alastor. The cables rippled and pushed Alastor harder against the wall. The stone and brick cracking and crumbling. 

“Look at this. The great and powerful Radio demon. Weak.” Another pulse. “Helpless.” Pulse. “Worthless.” Pulse. “I really would just love the joy of killing you myself, but I think it would be much more fun to watch you run. Run and hide like the little creature of prey you are.” 

Angel squirmed harder and harder against Valentino. He was not weak. He was not pathetic. He was beautiful, and powerful, and, even if Alastor hated him now, Alastor believed in him. While Vox continued to pulse the cords, both hurting Alastor and trying to break the wall down, Angel took a deep breath and pushed with all his strength against Valentino. He was able to break free and turn in the roaches hold. 

“W-what are you.” Valentino stepped back in surprise as Angel reached into Valentino’s coat. He pulled free a gun and a knife that he knew Val always kept hidden. 

“I’ll show you weak and pathetic motherfucker.” While Angel had the benefit of surprise, he plunged the knife as deeply into Valentino’s throat. While the roach stumbled back and fell to the floor, Angel aimed the pistol and fired. The bullet landed right between his eyes. Valentino would be down for at least a few hours if not days. That left just Vox. Angel turned to watch as Vox, unperturbed, continued his assault. The wall finally breaking down. 

The cables still held Alastor who was bleeding, but still trying to claw his way out of the cables hold. Vox held out his hand, and walked on top of the cables. He stepped closer until he was standing in front of Alastor. Angel had moved to run. If he could knock Vox off then maybe he’d have a chance. Vox would be injured. Angel wasn’t sure how much damage he could do to a man who had doubled his power though. Then they all froze when the sirens started up. 

Vox laughed. A loud, menacing laugh. “Welcome to the new year, my old friend… Now die…” With that Vox dropped Alastor. Angel screamed and lunged. He was able to knock Vox off and sent them both falling. 

Angel knew Vox had two choices. Use Angel to cushion his fall, and Alastor would destroy Vox, or let himself get hurt to save Angel. He heard the other curse as he flipped them. Angel landed on top of Vox when they hit the ground. He quickly looked around to try and find Alastor. Alastor was already standing and running to Angel. Angel tried to stand, only to be grabbed by Vox. He stumbled face first into the dirt. 

“Angel!” Hearing his name finally being called out from Alastor’s lips made him smile, but only for a moment. Angel tried to stretch out to Alastor as the radio demon came closer, but Vox dragged Angel back. Angel was again lifted and suspended by cables. These were Vox’s last resort cables, the ones that he produced from his own body. He was really getting sick of this ‘hanging around schtick. 

“Oh Angel, We don’t want you getting hurt now do we?” Vox laughed as he faced down Alastor. There was gunfire nearby and they all froze. The Angel’s were coming. “Shit.” Vox pulled Angel closer, essentially strapping the spider down onto his back. 

“I really did miss our late night drinks together old friend. It looks like I won’t be able to see your demise in person seeing as I have to find somewhere for us to hide. I would wish you good luck with the Angel’s but we know I’d be lying.” Vox smiled and took a step forward. 

The warlord had taken one step but found himself unable to take another. He tried again. Still stuck. He turned his head and saw Angel holding tightly onto a piece of debris. There was a large pole that had been support for the wall, dug deep into the ground. Angel had a death grip on it and was in the middle of trying to wrap a wire around it. How Angel had unwrapped a wire without Vox noticing, was beyond him. 

“You little bitch!? You’re going to get us killed.” Vox shook the cables loose and separated Angel from his back so that he was now just holding him. 

“Good! I won’t let you kill him.” Angel felt the cords tugging at his waist. He was determined to not leave. Vox groaned and pulled the cords with his own hands.

“Angel go.” Alastor’s voice distracted Angel for just a moment. “All that matters now is that you get home and healed.” Angel stared at him. Alastor wouldn’t look him in the eyes. 

Angel’s determination was only fueled. He promised to himself he would get them both home if it was the last thing he did. “Hey Vox!” Angel watched the glorified screen roll his eyes. “Go fuck yourself.” 

Angel used his grip on the pole to pull the cables . Vox groaned in annoyance and pulled the cabled hard, pulling Angel back to him. This was Exactly what Angel had wanted. When Vox pulled the cables, He pulled the pole loose too. Angel lifted the pole into his hands and raised it like a bat. Vox had pulled so hard, he had no time to stop Angel’s assault. 

Angel aimed for Vox’s head, but when he saw the man try to shift, he aimed a bit lower and got his shoulder. Angel pushed his weight into it and watched it come out the other side. Vox cried out and went to grab at Angel. 

“Ah ah! Can’t hurt me remember?” Vox was pulling at Angel with cables and his hands. “Alastor, get down.” Angel waved with one hand over to a wall that had fallen at a slant. Alastor opened his mouth to question Angel. “JUST DO IT!” Angel screamed. 

Angel saw movement in the distance. He looked and saw Alastor run under the cover. When Alastor was far enough away, Angel pushed the pole again. The pole bent under his pressure. 

“Stop that you fucking little maggot.” Vox’s voice was filled with rage and static. Angel knew that if Vox hadn’t signed a contract to protect him, Angel would have been ripped to tiny bits. 

“Hey Vox… Ready to die?” Angel grinned. Vox stared at him with a wide confused expression. Angel let go and let himself be pulled back. He held onto the pole enough so that when Vox turned to look at the Angel’s arriving over the hill, He reached his other arms around and held Vox in place. Angel twisted the bent pole and held the metal across Vox’s chest. Angel’s second set used a broken cable around Vox’s waist. He hoped the Angel’s would attack soon, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold Vox like this. 

Angel looked over to where he had sent Alastor. Alastor had buried himself well, Angel almost couldn’t see him himself. Just the other’s glowing scarlet eyes. Angel watched Alastor lift himself just a little out of his hiding. He saw the other open his mouth as if to call out to him, but everything was drowned out by the sound of his own heart beating. He mouthed the words ‘I love you’ before a sharp pain ripped through his body. 

Alastor had ran as fast as his shaky legs could carry him as soon as Angel pointed out the broken wall. Alastor hated this feeling, he hadn’t felt it since the last moments of his life. He had no choice but to run though. He couldn’t even conjure up his shadow to try and stabilize him. Alastor couldn’t summon his microphone for fucks sake. Every time he had tried to snap something to him, there was just a spark and smoke. He had been given no choice but to run. 

Alastor made quick work of pulling other loose debris on top of him. He turned to look where Angel had been. He had made space for both of them, assuming the spider had some clever plan to run from Vox. Instead Alastor was left to watch in horror as Angel grappled Vox. Angel pulled the makeshift restraints tight. Alastor watched as Vox pulled and tore into the cable. He caught the look in the spider’s eyes. The look that he had seen so many times. Sad, but so happy at the same time. He didn’t need to hear the words to know what Angel said. 

Alastor wanted to scream. He fought every urge to stand and run over to Angel. Instead Alastor dropped back into the dirt and watched a harpoon spear into their two bodies. The Harpoon landed in the dirt and kept their bodies suspended. Angel’s claws dug into Vox and held the man there. Vox was clawing at the harpoon trying to snap it, move it, anything to be free of it. 

Vox’s movements slowed as he looked up. An angel had perched itself on the end of the harpoon. The screen covering its face flashed with a grin as it lowered a pistol to the center of Vox’s head. Vox shook his head and started a plea, but was cut off as the Angel’s bullet blasted his screen to pieces. 

Alastor felt his strength slowly returning. His shadow slowly spiraling under him and his microphone manifesting on the ground beside him. Right, Angel had been hurt. Angel was in the middle of a battlefield, his claws embedded into the remains of a warlord. Alastor watched the angel hop off the harpoon and pull Vox’s corpse off the harpoon. The screen flashed a confused expression. 

Suddenly the angel snapped the harpoon and pulled Angel off. It laid Angel down on the ground. He watched curiously as the Angel removed it’s mask. Alastor raised his head and watched the interaction. Mixed emotions coursed through him as he watched Angel smile and raise a hand to the Angel’s face. When Angel smiled, he coughed and blood almost poured out between his teeth. 

The angel seemed to move in a panic. It quickly put it’s mask back on and stood. Alastor watched the angel reload the pistol it had fired off and actually handed the pistol to Angel. So much was running through Alastor’s mind. He was still so confused, and hurt over everything that happened with Valentino and Vox. He still truly believed Angel loved him. The spider took on two warlords and successfully caused the death of one of them. Valentino would heal in time sure, but Alastor would shred him into confetti once this was over. 

Alastor shook his head, right now he just needed to focus on getting Angel home safely. Which would prove difficult during an extermination. As soon as the angel ran off, Alastor ran to his Angel. He was bleeding horribly. It looked like the angel had tried to do what it could to heal Angel, which only served to confuse him more. 

“A-al...Alastor…” Angel’s voice was so raw and broken and wet. 

“Angel don’t speak. Reserve your strength.” Alastor glanced around when he was startled by the sound of more gun fire around them. His shadow came up beside them. Alastor waved a hand over Angel’s stomach where it was the worst. He wouldn’t be able to focus right now on actually healing, but hopefully he could hold it off for a while. 

Angel’s hand slowly raised and laid on top of Alastor’s as the shadow wrapped itself around Angel like a strange bandaid. Alastor slowly turned his hand and held Angels. 

“Your ring…” Alastor looked up into those beautiful mismatched eyes. Angel chuckled softly and smiled sadly. 

“Valentino destroyed it…” he coughed again, more blood dripping out. “Surprised you’d still…” Angel leaned his head back to take a deep breath. 

“Of course I still want to marry you…” It was Alastor’s turn to laugh. He slipped off his own ring and slipped into Angel’s hand. “We just need to talk about all this. No more secrets. No more lies, and we are extending our engagement.”

This made Angel smile. Alastor smiled softly as Angel lifted a bloody claw to his face. Alastor leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Angel’s eyes were fluttering. 

“Angel. I need you to stay awake okay. You are going to survive this.” Alastor did his best to gently lift Angel. “You will become the first known demon to survive an angels weapon. You will also tell me what that was about.” Angel weakly raised his arms to try and hold onto Alastor. “But for now, just stay awake and breathing.” 

Angel nodded and leaned into Alastor’s hold. Alastor knew this was going to be by far the hardest thing he ever attempted. Although...first. He glanced over his shoulder and snapped his fingers. A dark, sadistic grin slipping across his face as the building behind them was slowly engulfed. A shadow hole opening up under the building, his shadowy tentacles wrapping around the building and crushing it to pure rubble. He heard a soft laugh from Angel. That smile, that laugh. Alastor was ready to do whatever he needed to protect his Angel. The radio demon took a deep breath. 

“Angel, don’t be alarmed, but I won’t make it back easily carrying you like this.” Alastor smiled and gave Angel one more gentle kiss before holding him a little tighter to his chest. Alastor closed his eyes and focused letting his inner demon take control of his body. He groaned as he felt his muscles and bones shift and snap into new positions. 

He knew his demon form was stronger and faster. The speed and strength would be worth the added risk that he was now easier to spot. He opened his eyes and focused his vision through the bone covering the raw muscle of his face. Alastor shook his head in an effort to adjust to the new weight of his antlers. He glanced down and saw Angel curled more into his fur. It mildly comforted him to know Angel didn’t seem scared of him in this form. Alastor switched Angel to just one arm. He opened his mouth to speak and had to really concentrate to make sure it actually came out legible. 

“Angel… Be ready...with gun…” He watched Angel’s tired face nod and cradle the angel’s pistol in his hands. 

With that Alastor booked it. He tried his best to sneak through the alleyways he knew. He would have just used his teleportation, but that only worked when it was just him. He wasn’t sure it would work with him carrying Angel. With the other being so injured, he didn’t want to chance it. The Angel’s seemed to be moving through the city faster than normal. Alastor hoped for both their sakes, it was almost over. 

Alastor sighed when the city came into view. He had run into very few other demons, and decided to leave them. They were probably just as scared as he was. He actually felt pity for the poor fools. They were almost in the clear now. Alastor glanced down to Angel to tell him that he saw the hotel. His eyes were closed. 

“Angel?” Alastor gently shook the spider and froze as the gun fell from his grip. Angel’s head lolled to the side and all his limbs dropped to hang off the sides of Alastor’s arm. “Angel hey…” 

Panic set in. Alastor lifted Angel closer to his face. There was soft breathing and a faint, but still there, heartbeat. Alastor decided it was time to risk everything. He picked up the gun and scaled the nearest building in one leap. On the roof, he could see the nearest squad of angels. If he ran straight for the hotel, they would most likely only skim him with anything they throw at him. It was his best shot. 

Alastor began running from roof to roof. Sure enough the angel squadron did see him and did open fire. He growled and pushed his body harder. A couple bullets whizzing by him. He took aim as best as he could while running and fired the gun. He nicked one in the shoulder. Not what he was hoping for, but he would take it. He turned to keep running. A roar ripped when he felt gunfire open and hit his back. One angel had scaled the building and started after him. He was so close just a few more buildings. 

Another two bullets hit him. Alastor’s body was strong, but this was three shots from an angel. He just needed a little more. He heard a loud ringing and turned his head. It was the angel from before. They jumped in front of the other angel and stopped them. Alastor didn’t understand why an angel would be helping them, but he found a warmth in his chest. He wished he could thank them, but as his Angel got weaker, Alastor had to run harder. 

Alastor sighed when he finally made it to the front door of the hotel. He rattled it, finding it locked. Quickly he shifted back into his normal form and held Angel as best as he could. Now that he had shifted back, he felt the blood sinking into his clothes and hissed from the pain. The bullets hadn’t sunk deep and he could feel them scraping against his clothes. He would be okay. Angel looked worse now that Alastor could see him better. 

“Charlie! It’s me I have Angel Open the door!” Alastor kicked at the door since his hands were full. It took a minute, but both of the front doors ripped right open. Alastor stormed in and both the girls were quick to slam the doors and lock every latch. Alastor held Angel tight as his knees finally gave out. Husk appeared before him. 

“I got him.” Alastor looked up to husk who was holding out his arms and wings. Alastor’s animal instincts hadn’t settled yet and he felt himself tense up. “I know, I know. But you don’t look like you can stand on your own. We gotta get you both to a medic. You’ll be right behind me alright?” 

Alastor nodded and watched as Husk very carefully picked up Angel. Angel looked like a rag doll in the chimera’s arms. This was the first time in Alastor’s life, that he felt such panic, such pain. Charlie and Vaggie came up beside him and latched their arms under his. 

“C’mon Al, let’s go follow him.” Charlie’s voice was gentle and sweet. 

“You don’t look right like this man. We gotta get you somewhere quiet.” Vaggie paused as the two girls helped Alastor into a standing position. “Just wrong. All bloody, and you’re crying…at least your creepy ass smile is still there.” Vaggie shook her head. 

Alastor finally found his footing and walked with the girls. Was that why he couldn’t see? He was crying? He laughed softly at that. The girls looked up at him in shock. 

“I never thought I’d see the day I cried either… But I guess here we are…” His laugh sounded suspiciously like a choked sob. Both the girls silently agreed, if any one asked, it was a laugh. 

They walked down the halls, past the kitchen and into the medical room. Niffty was already there waiting with two other residents who had signed up for the medic program. Angel and Alastor were quickly set on two beds near each other. Alastor sat on the edge, refusing to take his eyes off Angel. 

“Charlie, darling. I would feel better if the best medics were on Angel. I will be fine once someone gets the bullets out of my back.” Alastor spoke softly when Charlie came closer to him. He snapped his fingers and the shadow that had been holding Angel together disappeared. Even Charlie visibly paled at the gruesome scene. The princess took a deep breath and stepped closer to Angel. 

“I’ll do my very best.” She rolled her sleeves up and held her hands out over Angel. 

Alastor watched as Charlie and the two other healers started working on Angel. Niffty had helped Alastor strip his coat and shirt off. She pulled out the bullets and cleaned him up. Alastor was asked to let the wounds breathe. He had no plans on moving until he knew Angel would be okay. 

Charlie and the other two worked tirelessly. They kept pausing to hydrate and clean up what they could manually. Cleaning the dirt from the gashes on his back, wood from the hole in his stomach. Since the wounds were so deep and extensive, it was no longer a matter of just stitching skin back together. There was organ damage, some even missing, bone damage, muscles that had been shredded. They had to take time to regenerate Angel’s body parts piece by piece. 

Normally they would have just healed his skin and let him regenerate in a comatose state for the next few days. But seeing as the damage was done by an angel, if they didn’t hurry to rebuild his missing body parts he would die. His soul would cease to be. Alastor broke down and buried his face in his bloodied hands. Finding odd comfort in the smell of his love’s blood. He almost hoped the smell could stain his hands. 

Charlie’s hands were shaking when she stopped again. She collapsed down onto her knees and held the side of Angel’s bed. Vaggie came up beside her and rubbed her shoulders. Alastor looked up from between his fingers. Charlie was shaking as she cried. 

“H-he’s not breathing… w-w-what do I do?” Her voice broke into hysterical sobbing. Her own blood soaked hands moving up to her face. Alastor tried to stand, but found himself standing on wobbly legs. Niffty and Husk were quick to rush to his sides and offer their shoulders for support. He waved them both off and moved to Angel’s left side. Alastor took Angel’s limp hand in his and ran a thumb over the ring there. 

“Cher, Darlin’ please. Ya’ can’t be leaving like this.” He smiled sadly and cupped the spiders cheek in his other hand. He knew everyone was staring, having never heard his voice without the radio filter. “We still got so much to do, to see together.” There were a few silent sobs around the room as Alastor kneeled closer and brought his forehead to Angel’s. 

Charlie grabbed one of Angel’s hands too. “Angel. You were the first one here. You didn’t believe in all this then, maybe you still don’t, but you are one of my closest friends. I-I love doing girls night with you! Who else am I going to cook with.” she giggled through a gasping sob. “W-who else will run the greenhouse…” 

Charlie dropped her face into the mattress and held Angel’s hand with both of hers. Niffty bounced up and took a hand too. “Angel, Angel… I know I said I wouldn’t tell anyone so i’m kinda sorry, but you're the only other person who I can sit and sew with! I love your designs so much and, And…” Niffty had to use both her hands to wipe her tears and hiccupped. “And I don’t wanna sit alone again.” 

Husk stepped up next to Niffty and hugged her when she broke down into sobs. “Hey, Fucking. Angel kid. Who the hell else is gonna annoy us all the way you do. Come on. You can pull through this…” Alastor smiled as everyone stepped up trying to pull Angel back from the brink of death. Alastor could still feel the other’s heart beat, but it was getting weaker. 

“This is lovely and all, but if I could interrupt…” The voice jarred them all out of the silence. They all turned and stared in awe and confusion. 

“Dad? What are…” Charlie stood and wiped her eyes. 

Lucifer stepped into the room with a grin to rival any of Alastor’s. Behind him, four angel’s stepped in. Immediately, everyone formed a line blocking the angels from their Angel. Lucifer raised a hand and held out his arms. 

“Look, I know this is alarming, but I am actually here to help. Well, not me, actually.” He turned and the Angel stepped forward. One by one they removed their masks. Charlie gasped. 

“Oh my gods… Uncle Gabriel? Uncle Uriel? Uncle Raphael? And.. I don’t know you.” Charlie named off the angels. The fourth was a beautiful woman. As they took off the armor that protected their faces, her hair fell down to her waist. Long, wavy and blonde. 

“Molly?” Alastor spoke up and took a shaky step forward. When the girl nodded, everyone looked to Alastor. “She looks exactly the way Angel always described his sister.” 

Molly giggled. “I’m sure he only told you the good stories. How is he? I felt horrible leaving him out there… I ran and got help as quickly as I could.” 

Alastor brought a hand to his mouth. “You were the one who shot Vox…” 

“She did WHAT?” Charlie and Vaggie turned to Alastor. He waved them off as a way to say he would tell them later

“Why have you all come here?” Alastor asked genuinely looking from the four angels to Lucifer. 

Gabriel was the one who stepped forward. “ We have already been watching some of the residents of this hotel, Angelo being our primary focus. He has been a very interesting case to us. When Molly told us she saw three demons all fighting. She shot her harpoon and did not expect to see one of them sacrifice themselves to save another. Once she came to get us, We learned the truth.” 

Uriel stepped closer to Alastor. “We know Angelo has been doing everything in his power to do what he thought was right to protect you, and this whole hotel. This is not something normal demons do. He absolutely had ulterior motives in the beginning, but because of the affection he holds for you, he changed. Angelo wanted to become better for all of you. He battled all his inner demons for all of you. He stopped his angry, selfish, and aggressive behavior. Instead, he learned to listen to his moral code.” 

“In short, We’re here to save him, if you’ll let us all through.” Molly interjected with a sweet tender smile. 

Charlie and Alastor looked to each other. There was pride, sadness, joy, and other mixed emotions. They each took a step away, the rest of the demons in the room following suit. Everyone watched as the four Angel’s stepped closer. It was Raphael who kneeled next to Angel. He held out his hands, a light glow emanating from them. Slowly, Angel’s body began to piece back together. An angel’s healing being far more effective that a demons in healing injuries created by an angel. 

Alastor glanced up to Molly who had gone to kneel by Angel’s face. She rested her forehead against his and held his hand. Alastor heard her muttering soft Italian to him as she held onto his hand. Alastor moved next to her and kneeled beside her. Molly shared a smile with him. 

“You’re Alastor correct?” When the radio demon nodded she reached one arm out to hug him. Alastor tensed up but restrained his urge to push her away. This was Angel’s sister after all. “I’m so happy I get to meet the man who made my brother so happy. I wish it was under better circumstances but,” She shrugged. “Hard to expect better when we can only come during exterminations.” Alastor watched as she looked back to Angel’s face. 

“I’m guessing you’ve been watching over him?” Alastor spoke quietly. 

“Both me and our mama. She thinks it’s funny that he fell for one of the biggest baddies down here but that’s just our Angelo for you.” Molly’s voice was so soft and naturally carried a melody. Alastor wondered if Angel’s hair had been as blonde and curly in life. Molly caught Alastor staring at her. 

“Angelo and I are twins, so yes He did look just as cute as I do.” Molly winked and laughed when Alastor turned to stare instead at Angel. Angel was getting color back to him as Raphael worked on his mangled body. 

“What happens now… If three arcangels are here…” Alastor glanced up at the other angels, asking the silent question on everyone's mind. “Is Angel going to heaven with you?” Alastor turned and glared at the hand that landed on his shoulder. He stood and stepped back from Gabriel. Gabriel held up his hands to silently apologize. 

“Alastor was it? We are here to offer the chance at redemption formally to him yes. If he takes the opportunity then we would come back for him after he is fully healed. He would be happy, at peace, no more pain or suffering, and he would be reunited with his sister and mother. If he rejects it, he will stay here with all of you, but that will be all. We don’t really know what would happen to a being worthy of redemption if they stayed down here. So Angelo would be taking the biggest risk.” Gabriel looked over and Raphael sighed. 

“Your turn brother. His body is healed, but he will still need rest to recover his stamina.” Raphael stood and stepped away as Gabriel now stepped forward. The archangel raised his hands over Angel’s head after shifting him so he lay fully flat in the middle of the bed. A light hovered above his face. 

Charlie and Veggie stood together just hugging each other and crying. Husk still holding onto Niffty, both of them watching Alastor. He didn’t know what to think or feel himself and had settled into a reserved smile while he tried to calm the static. 

Angel was saved. His body looked good as new. Angel would live. Just maybe not with him. Angel would be a fool to not choose heaven. Alastor knew how often Angel used to cry, saying he missed his sister and mother so much. Why would he choose this sorry rag tag group of demons? Angel would most likely still be susceptible to addiction, desires, pain, suffering. 

Alastor looked down to his hand when he felt a small warm hand take his. Charlie looked up at him and smiled. Even Vaggie beside her was smiling softly at him. He turned to his other side as Niffty took his other hand and Husk lifted a wing to his back. Right. Angel had a family here now. There had been so much life and laughter in the hotel lately. Everything had become so warm and welcoming. The way a hotel would normally be. They really were becoming the happy hotel. 

Alastor’s smile softened. If Angel chose to go, Alastor would be lonely but not alone. He would still have everything Angel had gifted him. A family and a place to call home. Alastor glanced up to Angel again as the other’s eyes slowly fluttered open. No matter his choice…

Alastor would still love his Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a monster. 10 hours, 13 pages in my docs... and im honestly so happy I could cry. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as i did writing it. There is one more. 
> 
> I wonder what Angel will do...


	13. I am bound to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eternal.

“Angelo!” Molly opened the door to her room and smiled. “Hey! Sorry for making you wait!” She hurried inside and closed the door. “Mom just got here!”

“Good!” Angel smiled and stood to hug his sister. “Look at you! That dress is so pretty! You always gotta one up me!” They laughed together. She had a cute and bouncy light pink dress on, her hair braided with tiny roses laced through each weave of the braid. Lots of curls bouncing out here and there through the braid. 

“I don’t think that’s going to be possible today. Come on let’s get you dressed.” Molly sat him back down at the vanity, getting started on brushing and styling his hair. 

It had been two and a half years since that day. Since the day Angel almost died, the day he had had his soul returned to him. Since the day he rejected his redemption. Angel still remembered the look on the three archangel’s faces when he turned to them with an angry expression and told them, “How am I supposed to marry my boyfriend if I leave? Fuck no.” Angel couldn’t help laughing at the memory. 

Turned out, that had absolutely been the right choice. Angel and Charlie had started negotiations with heaven to allow visiting time for the patrons truly seeking redemption. Now Molly and Angel’s mother had their own room for when they visited Angel. At first, heaven really didn’t like the program, but after they had their first success, they got full approval. 

Angel had been there for the first visitation. It was a man who had been separated from his wife and daughter. Once he saw their faces, he had turned to Angel and begged him to help him find redemption. It was difficult, but the man fought so hard. Angel and Charlie just kept reminding him who was waiting for him. Six months ago, that man got to cross over to heaven. 

Since then there had been two more, and they had a long list awaiting approval. The hotel still had empty rooms, but everything was far busier than before. There would always be plenty of sinners without a care in the world. The hotel was a place for those who still had something worth fighting for. For those who needed a second chance that life never gave them.   
The whole thing had been weird. Going from feeling so low and worthless, to becoming someone of high importance. And he thought he had no privacy or free time before. At least now, Angel was doing what he wanted when he wanted with the ones he loved. No clubs, no customers, no studio. Officially an Ex-Porn star. The posters could stay though. Forever leaving them wanting more. 

There was no Vox now, no Valentino. Alastor had claimed all of the free territory after the extermination, and handed it over directly to Cherri. Cherri took over the entertainment world by storm, Alastor of course had requests. One being that she bring back some of the old game shows. Angel had covered his face in kisses knowing that Alastor requested that just for him. They spent most of their late nights snuggled up with Angel trying to yell answers at the screen after that. 

Once things outside the hotel settled, things inside just got busier and busier. Angel and Alastor had such a hard time seeing each other. Between meetings with heaven, their regular shifts at the hotel, the garden and kitchen expansions, there was just a never ending list of things to be done. But, they always found time to fall into bed together. Their nights filled with hand holding, shared smiles and laughter, and the occasional make out or romp. Last christmas, Alastor was able to renew his proposal to Angel and present him with a new ring. This time with Angel’s mother and sister there. 

Now Angel sat in front of Molly’s vanity while she fluffed his hair, and chest, did his makeup, and tightened his corset. Next was the dress. A beautiful long gown with slits going up to his hips on both sides. His corset doubled as a bodysuit so he was still decent. Molly was just finishing the last buttons and snaps on the back of the dress when the door opened again. 

“Oh...Mio figlio! Guarda quanto sei bella.” An older looking woman dressed in a light grey walked in. Her blonde hair pulled up into an elegant bun. She held out her arms for Angel. 

“Mama!” Angel picked up the skirt of his gown and rushed over to hug his mom. They rocked back and forth slightly as they hugged tightly. Angel heard a sniffle from the door and glanced up. 

“Oh don’t you start Charlie! I ain’t even walking yet you can’t start crying now!” Angel laughed as he watched Charlie wipe tears from her eyes. 

“I just can’t believe this is really happening. It’s the first ever wedding at this hotel. And it’s between my first two residents and two of my best friends!” Oh the tears were really running now. Angel had to roll his eyes and laugh to keep them from falling. 

“Angelo,” Angel turned back to his mom. She was teary eyes now too. Great. “Mi Angelo, I am just so proud of you.” She reached her hands up and held his face in her hands. Angel brought up his hands and held hers. Great now he was crying. 

“Ma! Look what you did.” Angel gave a short, wet sounding laugh. He brought his second set of arms up to his face to try and preserve Molly’s makeup job. 

“Now, Let mama see.” The older woman took a step back and examined Angel. He really did look like a model bride. “Something old?” Angel pointed to his heels, they were a soft white, low heel. Those had been the first heels he picked up in hell. They were well maintained and would do for the wedding. “Something new?” She smiled as Angel posed showing off his dress.

“Made this myself! Do you know how hard it is to make your own wedding dress without your fiance seeing it? Poor Niffty has been hiding this monstrosity in her room for months!” Molly walked over to Charlie and Vaggie with a giggle. 

“Something borrowed and something blue.” His mother crossed her arms as Angel sucked in his lips and looked down at his feet. 

“I uh… didn’t get that far…” Angel had been up finishing the decorations for the wedding with The girls. He watched as his mother shook her head. She stepped closer and removed her necklace. Angel crouched down to her height and turned as she requested him to. 

“Mama... This is…” Angel turned the small blue rose necklace over between his fingers. 

“That was my mother’s.” She smiled as Angel turned back to her with a smile and wiping away more tears. “It was our family treasure. I couldn’t give it to any of you in life. You are the first of any of my children to marry Angelo. Truth be told, I planned on giving it to you anyway. I know you always loved it.” 

“Yeah but it’s supposed to go to the girls in the family, so...so I thought you were gonna give it to Molly!” He laughed and smiled wider. 

“Eh. Stupid old Italian traditions. You are the first bride of my children. That’s really all that matters.” His mother leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Now that’s blue. You still need something borrowed.” Now it was Molly’s turn to step forward. She took one of her hair clips out. It was a pretty thing. A row of pink roses with little glittery beads hanging down. She clipped it into Angel’s hair. 

“This clip is my favorite. You gotta give it back. She winked.” Charlie walked over to the Vanity and grabbed the veil. Her and Vaggie helped Angel put it on and made sure the mesh framed his face and dress nicely. They all stepped back. Angel looked beautiful. 

“All right, all right stop staring before you all start crying. Damn thing hasn’t even started yet.” Angel turned to check his makeup as the four girls all started laughing at him again. 

“Hey Sorry I’m late! Warlord things. Had to jump out of a window but I hear laughing so-” Cherri cut herself off and whistled at her bestie. “Damn bitch! Look at you all pretty!” 

Angel smiled and held out his arms. “Get over here you bitch I was getting so worried!” 

Downstairs Alastor was going through a checklist. Since Charlie had gone to check in with his bride and Angels bridesmaids, he had to finish getting everything sorted. His hands were shaking lightly. He knew he needed to relax, but there was just a million things running through his mind. It was like someone had taken a radio dial and was spinning it with a drill. 

“Al, Relax buddy.” Husk’s hand reached up and took the clipboard out of his hands. “I trained the new bartender myself. Niffty already had the flowers and rings all set and waiting. All the guests are finding their seating just fine. All that’s left is for you to get your ass up in front of the Altar with me and wait. 

Alastor’s smile softened from panicked to thankful. He had really made the perfect choice in Husk as his best man. “I know. I just wanted to double check-”

“Ya did. Five times already.” Husk rolled his eyes and fixed Alastor’s collar. He straightened the radio demons tie then smacked the side of his face lightly. “Still can’t believe you raigned me into this.” Husk groaned as he took his position. Alastor laughed coming up behind the chimera. 

“If I remember correctly you-” Alastor restrained a burst of laughter as Husk pointed a claw at him. 

“I REMEMBER WHAT I SAID.” Husk cleared his throat and fixed his own tie as his outburst got them both some unwanted attention. Husk tensed up as he was given a hug by Alastor. 

“Really though Husker my dearest old friend. Thank you. This all really means a lot to me.” Alastor and Husk shared a smile before stepping up to their spots by the altar. Alastor’s smile widened when he saw his own mother. 

He had been nervous the first time Angel said they found his mother in heaven. She had walked right up to Charlie and Angel and asked if they knew her son. She had requested to see him. Alastor wasn’t sure what his mother would think of him if she found out everything she had done. His adoration for her warm heart and unyielding kindness won over and he had agreed. 

It turned out she didn’t blame him for any of it. Yes, he needed to be held accountable for his own decisions, but he hadn’t been handed the best cards in life. He grew up poor, abusive father, she dies when he was still so young. All things that ,she truly believed, made him the monster that he became. Deep down, she still saw him as the good little boy she always knew. Alastor now had two reasons to work towards his own redemption.

However, even when he was offered redemption, he denied it as well. His home was the hotel. Angel agreed. They had talked at length about what it would mean for them to both stay at the hotel, or both leave. They both agreed, it seemed far more selfish to go to heaven to be with their families, when there were so many more people who needed them down here in hell. Besides, heaven didn’t sound nearly as fun. 

Charlie made her way to the altar and smiled. “It’s almost time how are you feeling?” 

“Better.” Alastor replied simply. Charlie had become more than a business partner. She had become one of his most trusted confidants. She understood all the strange nuances that came with emotions. Charlie had been such a huge part in what made his and Angel’s relationship work. Charlie had managed to actually make Alastor, Radio demon, one of the most feared overlords in hell, seek redemption. Alastor quickly gave her a hug , startling her and Husk. Charlie was quick to return the hug. 

Everyone looked to the staircase as the music began. First Niffty came out as their flower girl and ring bearer. It did seem rather ironic that she was throwing flower petals, just to be the one who would inevitably clean them all up later. As long as she enjoyed herself now, that's what mattered. Next was Cherri, Angel’s ‘bitch’ of honor, as she refused to be called a maid, then Vaggie. The music changed and Alastor could swear he felt his heart stop for a second time. 

Angel was smiling, like he had just been laughing. He looked so beautiful. Angel had Molly on his left, his mother on his right, as they both walked him down the stairs, then down the aisle. Once at the altar, Molly kissed his cheek then went to her seat. Angel turned to his mother. They smiled in a way that said they were both trying their hardest not to cry. Alastor stepped forward. Angel’s mother kissed his cheek and watched Alastor take Angel’s hand, leading him to the Altar.

Charlie gave them a moment to breathe and take everything in. Here they were at last. A two year engagement, three year relationship. Standing together about to be married. They had done so much, and yet this was only the beginning. Together, their smiles widened. Charlie started the ceremony when they both glanced to her and gave her a nod to go ahead. 

Not a single dry eye throughout the whole ceremony. Even Husk was caught with a tear or two. He would deny it of course. By the end, Angel has just glad his mascara was waterproof. Alastor had closed his eyes every time a tear so much as dared. They were there, he just didn’t think now was the time. The whole ceremony sped right by the two, barely listening as they just wanted to hold onto the other. 

“Alastor, do you take Angel to-” 

“I do.” Alastor smiled apologetically to Charlie. 

“Don’t even gotta ask me toots, I do.” Angel went ahead and spoke up as soon as Charlie went to say her next part. She, and most of the guests, giggled at Angel’s eager outburst. 

“Right,” Charlie continued through her giggles. “Then Unless anyone opposes-” She paused for a second. Which is when Angel used his second set of arms and put them on his hips. Silently saying ‘don’t you fucking dare’. 

“Then, as the royal princess of hell, pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may now kiss.” She smiled as they both reached for the other and kissed. 

This, This was Angel’s favorite kiss. It was sweet like the others, but it held a promise. It was warm and soft. It meant so much by not being more than just a kiss. Angel broke to giggle as Alastor dipped him. Alastor knew how much he loved the flare of dramatics. They kissed again and earned a few calls and cheers. 

Once the ceremony was formally over, they both went back to their room for a quick change into more comfortable clothing. Angel had made a shorter cocktail dress that was almost a replica of his wedding dress. He loved his wedding dress, but he knew he would want to dance. Gowns just weren’t very good for that. Alastor changed into something more casual. When Angel turned and saw the light brown pants and vest over a white button up, he smiled. Angel couldn’t help thinking that he looked like a cute little southern boy. Still devilishly handsome. 

Alastor caught him staring and smiled right back. “Like whatcha’ see cher?” Alastor dropped into his natural voice and laughed when Angel turned pink and rolled his eyes. 

“I mean duh. I better like the man I just married.” Angel giggled and walked up to wrap his arms around Alastor. Alastor held Angel tight, arms around his waist. They both hugged each other tighter and tighter. Only parting when Alastor felt Angel shaking. Angel was smiling, but he was crying. Alastor brought up his hands and wiped the tears away. 

“I-I’m sorry. I just… I’m so happy… It’s overwhelming. And god… I just… I love you so much.” Angel was laughing through his shaking and sobbing. Alastor curled Angel into his chest and started laughing softly. Now, here, Alone with his husband, Alastor let his tears fall too. Once Angel felt Alastor crying too, they both looked at each other and laughed harder. 

“Fuck! Were such a mess.” Angel still cried as he laughed. It just wouldn’t stop. 

“We are each others mess now. Right? My husband.” Angel’s eyes shot wide at Alastor’s words. 

“Ah fuck. Alastor…” He smiled harder and kissed Alastor. There was a knock on the door, followed by their wedding party opening the door and watching them. Charlie was the one to speak up. 

“Ready? They wanna start the introductions for the reception downstairs. Alastor brought Angel’s hand with the wedding ring to his lips and kissed the ring. 

“Yeah, I think were ready… My husband is just trying to make me cry!” Angel exclaimed as he started walking out the room. 

The rest of the night went smoothly. The Happy hotel was just that for the night. A celebration that needed no broadcast. Just an intimate party with friends and family. Angel and Alastor danced. They danced the whole night, never taking their eyes off each other. Their first dance wasn’t a slow dance, it was a swing dance. The first dance Angel learned those few years ago. The dance that brought them together. There would be plenty of time for slow dancing. 

When the night came to a close, they held each other. They held each other tight. They promised, no more lies, no more secrets, no more hiding or running. Most importantly-

They promised forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mio figlio! Guarada quanto sei bella. = My son! Look how beautiful you are!
> 
> Alright. Wow... this is the end of Bound to you. I hope you all enjoyed the tooth rotting sweetness.
> 
> Going forward, i will be taking prompts on tumblr. I have one already.
> 
> I have 2 oneshots i will be writing as well. 
> 
> Thank you all so much fot the amazing love and support and i just cant believe what this work has become. It has made me so happy and proud. I am honestly inspired and may go to work on finishing some of my works that were meant to be published novels. And thats honestly thanks to you my beautiful readers. 
> 
> I guess thats it for now. I will see you all in the comments. I love you all and hope you have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So this is the beginning of my first real serious work for Hazbin! Please feel free to leave comments and critiques in the comments! I do try to reply to everything! 
> 
> I have an account on most social media platforms! So if you wanna follow me any where just ask and I will tell you how to find me! 
> 
> As always I love you guys! Thank you for reading~♡


End file.
